Level of Madness
by Pandore Hart
Summary: Let the madness begin !
1. Chapter 1

_**Level of Madness**_

 _ **Chapter 1 : Despair**_

 _ **Hello everyone. I have the pleasure to present you my new story inspired by many video games and movies, and yes another one but I was dying to do it. But this one I warn you will be much more violent than all the stories I wrote, so sensitive souls try to abstain because too, the stories can express a lot of unhealthy passage, so be careful because ... The madness is going to start !**_

 _(Internal point of view: Damian Hart)_

 _3 years have passed since this adventure, I keep remembering it and I think others too. The madness made us turn our heads and all this violence that we suffered made us sick for at least more than 6 months. Now we have reached thirty Pandore and I and our children have also grown old, Angel is 11 years old, Lucy is 9 years old, Mary is 6 years old and our little Michael is only 3 years old. As for me and Pandore we are already 31 years old, and for our other friends it's the same, even Rochelle and Jack as well as Emily and Kirron had children in their turn._

 _Life is back on its feet ... But_

 _We can not forget what happened to us in this world of madness where death kept on pursuing us to break our soul and make us real demons, especially the person we met ... I was immersed in the despair and I saw her ... Her long black hair, her dark brown eyes, her radiant face often covered with blood, her beautiful red dress, her black sword and her demented personality :_

 _The true goddess of Destruction!_

 _Several years before …_

(Internal point of view: Damian)

For several days we are not very good. Because since Pandora is 9 months pregnant and soon ready to give birth to our fourth child, she has fallen ill and it seems worse from day to day, she is more unbalanced than before, is always tired and sometimes she cries of pain in her sleep. So I lie down on my couch to empty my head while watching TV, that's when my little boy of 9 years with his black hair a little bristling like mine with his big gray eyes and in his little pajamas come see me

\- Hey ... Hi little darling! I said, coming to take him on me, he snuggled against me

\- Daddy ... Will Mom be better? Does he ask me worried

I stroke his black hair to reassure him that everything will be fine, as soon as our new baby is born, Pandore will be much better. I get up from the couch and then go to see my dear wife taking care of our little girls Lucy and Maria giving them a bath, the one with beautiful black hair and big gray eyes, it's our little Lucy, and the most small with beautiful blue hair a little wavy at the tips with the beautiful brown eyes of her mother, it's our little Maria. Our little last. I smile while holding my little boy in my arms and lean against the door

\- Hello ladies of my heart! How are you ? I hear Pandore sneer before turning to me, I see the big dark circles under his brown eyes that make me dream

\- Oh you're so cute when you play the big seducer! She said, getting up with difficulty because of her 9-month round belly where our fourth child is.

I sneer while coming towards her with a smile

\- But it is thanks to my character of seducer that you marry me no? I said, coming to hug her, she smiles radiantly before exchanging a kiss with me

\- Houuu they kiss! Chuckle Angel and Lucy as Maria applauds, Pandore and I laugh before I say with humor

\- And how do you think you got there?

\- Oh Damian, do not go to traumatize them with our personal things, go be nice my love! She answers me kissing my cheek, when I caress her hand where is her wedding ring, she do the same for me.

I start to caress her rounded belly to feel our baby while Pandore gets Lucy and Maria in the bathtub to surround them in a hot towel to wipe them and put their pajamas when I come to help him to spare a little bit, and then I remember something for today

\- Oh yes Pandore darling! I forgot to tell you, today Kirron and Emily come to visit us with Rochelle and Jack, unfortunately Spandel and Helen are very busy because of their babies so they will not be able to come today! I warned her, and I see her frowning angrily.

\- Why do you still have to invite Kirron? You know very well that he and I hate each other, the only way to stop fighting is when we are moving away from each other! She grumbles, crossing her arms.

I like it a lot when she is angry because her cheeks are swollen and I think it's so cute, so I come and press her cheeks and tell her

\- Oh please, my pretty Pandore ! So be nice and let him say his nonsense, you know he an oversize ego, do not worry!

\- Pff, he hates me especially ... I bet he would be happy if I'm sick or even dead. He would rejoice in happiness, I know him! I sigh on hearing him say such a thing, I come to hug him and caress her beautiful black hair

\- My darling ... Nobody wants such a thing, not even Kirron! You are too precious for us all! So do not you ever say that again? I said, kissing her forehead.

Suddenly, I feel her hug me tightly while her breathing is jerky. His grip tightens on me and I see blood running under his legs

\- Pandore ? You're bleeding ... Maybe you'll give birth now, let's go to the hospital! I said, raising her in my arms, she is terribly bad and she starts having a fever. Immediately I call Helen and Spandel so that he can babysit us while I go to the hospital with Pandore.

It is imperative that we go!

Several moments later, I am now in the waiting room with everyone who joined me, I was not even allowed to enter the room with Pandore, I do not know what is happening. pass but ... In my heart I have a very bad feeling. I feel Jack come and put his reassuring hand on my shoulder as well as my adorable kids wanting to come on my lap. In front of me stands a pretty handsome albino male with deep lavender eyes and features of a clever boy on his porcelain face with his well-coiffed white hair. And of course, still wearing his trusty gold watch studded with red spinels, and with his black scarf around his neck, and his black shirt covered with his vermilion red jacket, his jeans and his black boots: Kirron Asper Hope!

He is also author as my Pandore, unfortunately these two can not support each other, which makes the conversation very difficult. But on the other hand, I know he is impressed by Pandore's writing skills, he just does not want to say it! Next to him, sits a beautiful young girl with a beautiful blonde hair almost gold color with also pretty blue eyes like sapphires dressed in a pretty pink dress decorated with white lace: It's Emily Evans! A close friend of ours but also Kirron's girlfriend, next to Jack, is a beautiful honey-skinned girl with big curly brown hair falling down her back with worried chocolate eyes, wearing her black shirt decorate a pink paisley pattern hidden under a black cardigan, with a skirt, pairs of black stockings and boots. It is Rochelle Paris, the best friend of Pandore as well as the girlfriend of Jack. It's been over an hour since we have any news

\- Damn ... But what's going on? Why do they take so much time? Normally Damian should already be able to return if Pandora is giving birth! Rattle a gorgeous girl with messy white hair with blood-red eyes and a very white skin and voluptuous shapes wearing a red tank top and black pants with high-heeled shoes.

This is Helen Scarsheld. She is Pandore's twin sister but she was also her greatest terror in the past. The story is complicated, but before that, Helen was a demon for all of us who lived in the body of my Pandore, but when she was liberated, we all discovered that she had not totally lost her humanity, she was even now one of the best doctor of the region.

She is a medical professional.

And beside her, a tall man all dressed in black with the appearance of a model with hair black as ink falling into his neck the same color as his deep eyes and with his bangs almost covering his left eye, a badge forming a black flash in his neck and a black opal in the middle of the chest. Spandel Philips, who is also a demon like Helen and her husband and the father of Alvis and Sparrow, my two nephews.

Suddenly, the doctor finally arrives, we all got up but his face is dark

\- So doctor? What happened ? How's Pandore ? I asked him very worried, I see him put his glasses back in place then he looks up at me while talking to me coldly

\- I'm sorry sir ... But your wife and your baby ... are both dead!

I feel like a knife in my heart, my head suddenly empties to the point that I lose my balance

\- It's not possible ... I murmured under shock, when I see others react

\- How are they dead ? But how is it possible? What happens? Helen gets upset grabbing the doctor by the shirt

\- Why... ? Why... ? They are not dead ... I stammered while restoring myself, inside I feel deeply broken, I see the doctor lowered his head

\- I offer you my deepest apologies Mr. Hart ... But unfortunately, your wife suffered a severe internal bleeding that we noticed too late ... And after the caesarean section applied to take out the baby can not be born by the ways natural, we took it out of your wife's womb ... He had a heart attack! We all did to save your wife but ... She had lost too much blood and her heart stopped during the operation, we have not managed to revive her ... All my condolences Sir!

My heart is breaking ... My Pandore and my baby ... are dead !

All the sounds around me seem to have gone out ... I can not hear anything anymore, nor the others crying where to get excited, I feel my tears flowing as I collapse on the ground screaming in tears.

I ended up losing consciousness.

3 DAYS LATER

I came out of the hospital to attend the funeral of my wife and baby ... He was going to be called Michael, but the Lord decided to take it back from me and with my wife with ... I hear everyone crying around me, while my children stay snuggled against me, it keeps raining on me who am ... broken from the inside!

(Internal point of view: Jack)

My heart is broken, for Damian, for Angel, Lucy and Maria having lost their Mom ... For Rochelle who is crying against my arm, for Helen who had just lost her sister that she took so much trouble to protect, but especially the loss of a dear friend, Pandore still considered me as her big brother, she adored me the first time we met at the HD Academy, she confided all her little secrets as well as the many gifts she was preparing for Damian. But the sadness of my tender Rochelle weighs heavily on my heart too, Pandore and Rochelle have been friends since school, of all it was always her that Pandore put first and who always told him things before Damian. They were inseparable, real sisters.

In the distance, I see Emily snuggle into Kirron's arms crying, Kirron is the only one not to cry, he just comforting Emily by remaining stoic, Spandel cries with Helen who can not help it ...

Just like me !

Once the funeral is finished, everyone starts to leave, except Damian who is still in front of his wife's grave with his children, Helen goes to him with all of us and this one gives us his children

\- Please ... bring my children home, I need to stay alone for a moment! He said, none of us got a word, Kirron came to take Lucy, Helen came to pick up Maria and Rochelle comes to take Angel then all go with the children to bring them back When I'm still watching Damian, he's still squatting in front of Pandora's grave, he's not saying anything, he's not doing anything ... He's totally paralyzed.

We stayed more than an hour in the rain in the cemetery, I finally approached him to put my hand on his shoulder ... Damian shivers cold

\- Damian ... You have to go home now, your children are waiting for you at home! I tell him, I help him get up and bring him home where his children are at the edge of the stairs waiting for him, they too are very unhappy, the same for Damian ... Because since we left of the HD Academy, never again did I see the empty eyes of Damian, they do not reflect anything ... Just despair and sadness! I see him approach his children and then hug them, when we all stayed with him for the whole day.

Only Helen stayed in the rain, and I see her smoking a cigarette. She who specifically stopped smoking for Spandel and Pandora who was against smoking, the same for all. I'm going to join her outside leaving Rochelle to cry in the arms of Kirron and Emily

\- You smoking again ...? Did I ask Helen to come and sit down, I heard her emit a groan

\- Save me your lessons on the effects of tobacco, this time I can not hold, it's the only thing that keeps me in this moment! She answers me coldly, I admit that I too can not hold

\- I'm not here to do you morals ... I can have one? I asked her, this one is surprised

\- Are you smoking?

\- Actually ... At the HD Academy, with Damian we smoked in secret, I even remember that we had a smoke a drug to both of us, we very regret this thing because of the effects and the punishment inflicted on us Ziggurat! But we still laughed together ... That day, Pandore was there and we made a scandal about it, she even sulk for a whole week ... It was the good old days! I told with a faint smile.

Helen's face darkens and then hands me a pack of cigarettes where I catch one and smoked it in my turn. I feel that I will regret but I can not really hold the end. I need ... to clear my head!

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

1 week has passed since the death of Pandore, several people are still in the process of mourning including Spandel, Rochelle, Jack, Helen, Damian (especially) and my loving Emily who today, categorically refuses to get up. I have already passed, Pandore is dead and we can unfortunately do nothing! It's like that and no other way, crying will not change anything and I'm not even sure that Pandore's spirit would like to see us crying for her, even though sometimes she became jealous because we just did not give her enough 'attention, even if ... I have a feeling of emptiness in my heart, just by telling myself that never again I could hear his annoying voice, his complaints, his tears, his taunts, his contempt for men and the world, her obsession with Damian, her stupid songs and music she uses for her books and her implacable maternal instinct.

Never again ... I will not hear his voice.

Today, I feel so empty that I do not even want to write a single line or even take care of myself, so I stay on my couch watching my cell phone, especially my photos and I stay in front of the one where Pandore had given birth and sent me the pictures of her infants to keep me informed and even for her first book where she had to harvest two more sales than me, she sent me a message with our percentage of sales where she had marked me with sarcasm and irony just to taunt me: You have it in the bone Kirron! With a smiley that makes a heart, I remember having laughed at his provocation to the point that I posted this photo in my office and made him the same with my second book while she wrote her volume 2 again.

A real kid competition!

I look at the time and see that it is only 10:00 am, so I decide to visit Damian to see how he is with his children, so I propose to Emily to come with me, this one s 'is immediately prepared and join me, she did not even bother to brush her hair. I shrug my shoulders and we wake up the others to come and see Damian with us and of course everyone hurry to come, despite their depressed heads! It's very annoying. Then when we get to Spandel and Helen's apartment, it's Spandel who opens us shirtless with just his pants for him, he's all depressed, sulky limit, to believe that we've bothered him, especially since he his eyes red, he had to cry this morning, at the same time he was very close to Pandore, she loved him the second she saw him

\- Hello Spandel, we'll see Damian! Want to come with us? I asked him, I hear him sigh.

\- You allow me to put on a shirt and take my children? He asks us coolly, I shrug my shoulders and he goes to get dressed, I sigh to see all these depressed heads behind me, I understand their sadness but they will not be destroyed so far. Nothing can change things, all we can do now is support Damian and his children. Several minutes later we went to Damian because, according to Spandel, Helen left early this morning and he does not even know where she is. At the same time, with this girl you never know where she is going and she comes back whenever she wants.

Maybe she is already at Damian's place?

I knock on the door of Damian, I hear no noise and then the door opens, it is the little Angel who opens us with his little sister Lucy, I lower myself to him

\- Hello little guy! Is your daddy here? I asked him, he starts to cough a little while wiping his eyes

\- Daddy crying in the kitchen ... He did not want to sleep and do not eat! Said Angel with his little voice, I take him in my arms with Lucy then I let in, business drag on the floor, there is food spilled, it's cold in the house and a smell of cigarettes invades any the house, then when I arrive in the kitchen ... Damian is slumped on the table surrounded by bottles of alcohol and pack of cigarettes. I am in shock

\- Damian? But what are you doing? I cried, it was the same for everyone.

Damian has slightly raised his head and we have seen his eyes be completely red with a head to dig up, I have never seen such a threshold of depression, I sigh then catches his packets of cigarettes that I hide in my jacket and all his bottles that I empty into the sink then take a trash bag to put the bottles inside and then throw them away, then all have started to tidy up in his house. And Damian refuses to move, I come back to him and hit my hands on the table, Damian barely jumped

\- Hey Damian! Take back, shit, you're a man. Okay, I know you're sad because of the death of Pandore and your baby, but you have to raise your head, go up the slope! You think it would please your wife to see you like smoking cigarettes and drinking beer and wine, and you think of the example you give to your children! Look at you Damian ! I shouted at him.

Damian collapses again on the table and he keeps apologizing, so everyone looks at each other and then we look at Angel, Lucy and Maria who have sad faces, I sigh and I take a few steps

\- Damian ... I think it would be good for you to go see a psychologist, and in the hospital you can recover, when we can take care of your house and your children for example .. Emily and I can take care of Lucy!

\- And me and Jack we can take care of Angel! Rochelle spoke and it was Spandel's turn

\- And me and Helen we could take care of Maria if you want ... Suddenly, I see Damian get out of his chair and run to take his children, he cries

\- No please ! Do not take my children ... I beg you, leave me my babies, I need them. Do not take back my children, pity! Damian sobbed, suddenly his breathing quickened and I remembered that Pandore had told me that Damian's heart was fragile, so immediately we rushed to help him.

\- You have to find your medicine and quickly! Cry Rochelle while laying Damian on the floor while Jack keeps away the children who want to stay with their father, when to me I start looking through the house to find the drugs Damian, I start by going upstairs, then when I get to the hall, I see a room in the distance with the door ajar and a small key in the lock.

Curious, I go in this room and open the door, inside is a small desk with a bookshelf filled with his many books beautifully decorated in the old fashioned where she wrote the draft of her stories, next to is her desk with her computer where she finalized her writings surrounded by photos, drawings, images and publishing contracts, and then approaching a shelf, I see a row of books that is very familiar to me next to the manga Zelda Twilight Princess, Black Butler, Prison Lab and Kingdom Heart which are his favorite books. I grab one and then recognize the cover of one of my books and she has all the books I made and on the last of the row there is still the bookmark. I then remember that Damian told us that when Pandore was pregnant, have her periods, or did not want to write, she loved to read and could only put 2 hours to read a book in full

So ... Pandore loved my books!

I feel a funny sensation in my chest then I feel a tear run down my cheek, this is the first time I feel such heat in my chest.

\- Hey, I found the pharmaceuticals ! Did I hear Jack scream, immediately I go downstairs but before I go down the stairs, I see Angel staring at a big mirror down the hall

\- Mommy... ? He mumbled curiously, I sigh and then comes the recovered before going down.

I dream where Angel said "Mommy" looking at the mirror?

(Internal point of view: Helen)

I'm still walking along the beach, I'm quite confused by something, many times I coughed again, my bones started to crack again and I have funny things in my head, this remind me when I was merged with Pandore, I saw these things ... A world in destruction, demented decors, and this black shadow covered with blood with the same look that I have when I become a demon ... Then all of a sudden, I see the face of Pandore crying and reaching for me but behind her ... A huge black shadow waving his crooked hand where his nails are replaced by blades and fell on Pandore, the image is torn in my mind, causing me a terrible headache ...

This shadow ... I already saw it!

 **And that's it for the first chapter of Level of Madness, I hope that this first chapter unfortunately very sad you will have liked. If this is the case leave me a comment, it will make me very happy. Also :**

 **\- Rochelle Paris, Kirron Asper Hope and Spandel Phillips belong to my adorable and dear friend Charmpanda, thank you very much for having lent them, big kisses to you darling!**

 **\- Emily Evans belongs to the adorable SilverSwirls, I thank you very much for lent me, big kisses to you my dear!**

 **Big kisses to you all**


	2. Chapter 2 Through the mirror

_**Level of Madness**_

 _ **Chapter 2 : Through the mirror**_

 _ **Gore content**_

(Internal point of view: Helen)

Several hours have passed and I am still at the beach, sitting on a rock watching the ocean. When we were little, Pandore and I settled on the highest rock and then imagined stories of mermaids, I also remembered that I loved to scare her with stories with sharks, she had one scared blue and it was so funny. I wish we had done this one last time before she left this world, it disgusts me ... I gave so much to succeed in saving her life, but I lowered my guard in leaving his body and now ... He stole it from me ...

My precious little sister!

I do not dare look at myself anymore, so much I'm ashamed of myself, I can not even go home to see my children, it's so hard for me so I stay there waiting for time to pass, but later the rain annoys me and I decide to go to the cemetery where I see a young boy with white hair and lavender eyes with a bouquet of roses in his muscular arms that are a little too familiar to me and revels me. He is in front of my sister's grave as if he cared. I frown in anger and then advance to the cemetery, I see him put his rose bouquet and whisper "May you find peace, dear princess! "

\- Kirron? When I asked him, he immediately turned to me, telling me

\- Helen? Where did you go? We looked for you everywhere since you have not come back since yesterday, Spandel was worried and your children too ...

\- Do not talk nonsense ! My family knows how I work and Spandel knows how to take good care of himself and the children on his own. I needed to be alone ... But what are you doing here? I interrupted him coldly. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

\- Is it me or are you aggressive there? What makes you talk to me like this? Are you answering me with a slight annoyed growl?

\- Go down a little Kirron, I speak to you as I want! What were you doing here? What are you trying to prove? I ask him again by being more insistent, it frowns

\- What am I trying to prove? But what are you talking about, I came to drop roses on the grave of your sister that's all!

\- Stop taking me for an idiot ... You hated my sister! Why now that she's dead, you show attention? You feel guilty? You are a shabby and hateful man who has always enjoyed tormenting my sister because you hated her when she did not do anything to you! And now that she's dead ... (I have the voice that cuts itself) You're going to put flowers ... It's shameful of you! I told him dryly.

I see him tighten his fists and bite his lower lip

\- I knew you were crazy but not so bad! I do what I want, even with the people I hate! And between us Helen, you are the least in the best position to tell me that I was making Pandore suffer at the slightest opportunity, because according to you who made her a bloodthirsty murderer? Who drove him crazy? Who frightened her and controlled her like a simple puppet, huh? And this answer you know better than anyone, the most faulty of Pandore's suffering is none other than you, his own sister who is actually the worst monster ... So think a little about your words before me throw such things!

I frown as my pupils sharpen

\- You do not know the truth! You do not know anything ... So when we do not know anything like you, we shut up! Know all the same now, even if you already knew it ... That for the Scarsheld family, you are nothing but a being to hate, as it was the case for my sister with you! You are a hated Scarsheld family and a shame!

\- Just your presence here is an insult to her!

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

Your only presence here is an insult to her! She told me dryly before jostling me and leaving the graveyard, her words still ringing in my mind as I leave the cemetery in my turn. This dirty plague, I'm doing something good and she has the audacity to blame me, the Scarsheld all as they are ... I hate them, they are monsters believing themselves above the others because they are special ... especially demonic! We too are special Hopes almost as special as them, but we are not demons ourselves ... And Pandore either!

How could this little idiot be a demon? Despite her stupidity, her unbearable nature ... She was even a little too innocent to be a demon compared to her sister who was a demon from birth in the world. Why am I thinking about this? Could it be that the girl I hated ... I miss her now? "Sneer" How could that be possible, it's ridiculous, we've always hated each other ... Would it be sad if it was me who was dead and not her? I'm not so sure that, it would act the same way me today though ... Pandore, you ... you feel the emptiness that I feel today?

I look up at the rainy sky and look at the clouds, the heaviness and the smell of the storm weighs heavily on my body that hates the heat, I readjust my vermilion jacket and then decided to return to Damian's home today. It's mine with Emily to stay with him, I know Damian well enough to know that he would be willing to smoke and drink in secret before I catch him. He's so depressed that you'd think he's going to die the next day. I walk in the wet city having my hood camouflaging my white hair and my hands in my pockets, my head is empty and when I go through the windows of a clothing store, I had the impression that another silhouette that mine crossed the glass, I turn a little light then nothing.

I shrug my shoulders!

Arriving at Damian's house, I do not even knock on the door and let me in, of course there are no noises except Emily doing the dishes, even the children are silent. I see Maria sleeping on her mat, Lucy watching the cartoons on TV, but I do not see Angel or Damian

\- Emily darling? I called when I came over to embrace her

\- Hi my love, you have been slow to come back! You look a little angry, what happened? Does she ask me stroking a strand of my hair, I smiled at her kissing her neck

\- Let's say I had a little hang with Helen, but everything is fine now, where are Damian and Angel? I asked, she stops doing the dishes to turn to me. Her beautiful blue eyes sound very worried.

\- Well ... Damian did not leave his bed of the day, he even refused to eat. I worry a lot about him and his behavior rubs off on his children who are unhappy, I'm afraid that Damian will not hold and that he ... I see tears running down Emily's cheeks before she loose a plate on the floor that breaks, immediately I take it against me and caress her back

\- Don't cry Emily! We will never let Damian fall, who has sent him to the hospital for a while, we will support him to the end, now will you rest, I'll take care of the rest of the agreement? I reassured her, she wipes her eyes and then sit at the table while I pick up the broken plate and finish the dishes. Once finished, I go upstairs to knock on Damian's door

\- Damian! Get out of this room now and come to eat before I sink your door and I get you out of bed myself! I shouted at him.

I do not get an answer, Damian is really an idiot and as I get ready to go into the room, I see Angel sitting in front of the big mirror, thinker. I sigh and move towards him

\- And what are you doing here my boy? Did you eat today?

\- Yes uncle Kirron ... Dad he's crying all day, and will Mom come back someday? Angel says to me, with a very feverish voice, it bothers me a lot to have to tell him, so I take him in my arms

\- Well, unfortunately your Mom, is in a world where she can not come back. And for your Dad, we do everything to help him and we pray every day for him to get better, and we will fight to the end, do not worry!

Angel lowers his cute little head by tightening his little hand on my clothes

\- But ... Mom is here! He told me pointing the mirror with his finger, I raised the eyebrows surprise

\- Angel ... It's only a mirror! It's impossible for your Mom to be in there, if you go through you'll only have the wall! I can explain to him and while fixing the mirror mirror reflecting my reflection closer, I think to glimpse something strange ... A red heart in the middle of my chest! And the same on Angel's little body

\- What is that thing... ? I asked myself trying to touch him, but there is really nothing on my chest and that of Angel either.

Am I going crazy?

Suddenly I think I hear some noise behind me and then I see Damian's bedroom door open

\- Emily? I called slowly approaching, I have no answers and it worries me slightly, I take a look in the room. No one. In the kitchen, nobody too and even in the living room, even Maria and Lucy are no longer there. I decided to call Rochelle

\- Hello? Is she talking to her, she sees her a little panicked

\- Rochelle? You know where are Damian, Emily and Maria and Lucy? They are no longer in the house and I am with only Angel in my arms!

\- Well we have the same problem ... Jack disappeared too, and I also call Spandel who told me that Helen was still not back ... I think she has disappeared too! I'm with Spandel now, try to join us Kirron!

\- Okay ! Do not move from where you are, we arrive immediately! Did I conclude the discussion before leaving the house of Pandore and Damian, it's not possible, they could not disappear like that, and Helen ... I thought she had returned after our quarrel at the cemetery And that heart on my chest through the mirror ... What's going on?

Suddenly, my phone resumes ringing, and it's Rochelle again, I answer and there are a lot of noises behind her

\- Rochelle what's going on?

\- Kirron ! Help ... There are weird things that attack us, they come out of the mirrors, it's terrible they want us, I beg you hurry! Shouting at me before I hear a second cry

\- Rochelle ! Answer me, what are these things? Rochelle ! She does not answer me

\- What is happening ? Angel asks me curiously, I place it on my back, telling him firmly not to let go

\- Something is happening ... We have to leave and quickly! Hold on tight to me!

I started running through the streets as quickly as possible to the house of Rochelle and Jack, unfortunately when we arrived, there was no one left. The whole house was gone and I only found Alvis and Sparrow, Spandel and Helen's two children, hiding behind the sofa. Fortunately they do not look hurt but frightened

\- The boys ? What happened here? Where are your father and Rochelle? The little ones are scared and tell me shaking, the mirror behind me that seems to shine, I grit my teeth believing I hear noises coming from the other side

\- Children ... Go take refuge with your grandparents! Go there, too, Angel! I ordered them, Sparrow and Alvis immediately obeyed while Angel stays here

\- Angel! I told you to leave so go join your cousins!

\- No ! Mom is in there ... I know it and Daddy too, I will not leave! I clench my teeth at the annoying words they keep coming out of me every time, so this time I take gloves with him and watch my words. It's time for him to understand that the dead never come back

\- Stop with that Angel ! Your mother is dead! She will never come back, so give up, you're really as stubborn as your mother was, it's time to turn the page Angel, you're the oldest so be an example for your sisters so stop! Your mother will never come back ...

\- You lie ! The little girl told me ... Mom is on the other side, I saw it! He cried, furious and almost in tears.

The little girl ? But what is he talking about?

Suddenly, I feel something jump on my back. Immediately I begin to struggle like a lion and catch the thing by the belt before putting it on the ground and then I notice that it is about a strange personage covered with red coat and wearing a white mask on the figure. A sort of ninja came out of je-ne-sais-where

\- It's ridiculous! I thought, until I heard screams and turning to the mirror, I see another of these creatures led Angel on the other side

\- Angel ! I cried, trying to catch him but too late, he has already disappeared and I can not hear him anymore.

Then all of a sudden, I feel that I am caught by the arm suddenly and in no time I find myself on the other side of the mirror, a thick white light dazzled me while I feel falling from very high and then opening my eyes, I see that I am in the sky and that I am falling. I scream in my fall until I get caught by the arm of a cliff

\- Hold on, Kirron! I've got you ! Tell me a familiar voice that is none other than Jack's, he seems to have nothing and that's good. I then see Damian and Spandel coming to help Jack climb me up the cliff, and once on dry land ... I feel alive again!

\- Are you all well? I asked, continuing to catch my breath, luckily everyone is there

\- We are all a little shaken but ... we will say that we are well! Emily tells me, coming to caress my back, I look up at my beautiful Emily and looking at her beautiful chest, I see a red heart in the middle. It breaks my breath, on the torso of my friends, a red heart is enthroned and this time we can touch them, and touching mine, it gives me a funny feeling in the body and pinching slightly, a pain was quickly felt

\- But what are these hearts on us ...? We asked ourselves by touching them, each time we have funny sensations in our body, would these things be related to our bodies?

For a moment we look around us, a red sky hovering above our heads, in the distance from the landscapes seeming to come out of a tale, we can see the shadow of a huge castle in the distance, then only a few steps from the cliff where we are, a smaller castle is facing a very wide ocean, all these landscapes in front of us are insane and completely crazy, we even think we hear the grunts and cries of animals out of the ordinary

\- Where are we? Damian wonders in the name of all while keeping his children against him, they who are intimidated by this place ... strange! Then I remember when I crossed the mirror, it gives me a lordly shiver in my back

\- We are ... on the other side of the mirror! I said completely in shock, like all.

A great silence reigns among us as we contemplate this place so wide and vast, but which seems to suffer enormously because of the chaos, by an ounce of human presence here!

\- Well, if you do not want your souls, we'll be happy to take them! Suddenly declares a rude and threatening voice, all following we are closer by taking the children protect us. Then looking up, others of these white masked ninjas appear on their knees in front of a lady wearing the same mask and surrounded by red links glued to her back, she is slender with only a kimono on her and big black hair lifted by the wind, it looks almost like one of those yokai ( Yokaï : Japanese demons in legends) in the Japanese tales that live in the Nippon.

This is completely crazy !

\- Dad ... what is it? Lucy confused while clinging to her father's leg, Damian is on guard to protect his children, when all of us have our bodies trembling in fear as these monsters are about to jump on we

\- Give us your souls! The masked woman screams before sending her soldiers to attack.

(Internal point of view: Damian)

\- Run ! Can I scream as the soldiers leap on us, immediately we flee, we do not know where we are going, there is only a vast full that extends to us, we can only try to flee as quickly as possible and try to find shelter, unfortunately they are fast and manage to catch us. I see one of them catch Rochelle by the hair and put the knife under his throat, ready to slice her head

\- Give me your soul! He whispers before revealing a large row of teeth coming out from beneath his mask, in the second Jack freeing himself from the two who hold him and punching the monster, the latter with his mask cracking while he is sent to the ground and Rochelle is going to hide behind him.

When Spandel and Helen, they free themselves from the grip of the demons and start fighting, I even saw Helen steal the knife from one of the ninjas and start fighting as she did before, the blood of monsters springs to her face as she slices them flexibly, but she no longer has the vitality and violence she had before, the life of human made her forget who she was. While Kirron protects Emily fiercely by letting no one come near her, but all of a sudden I think I hear my children crying and turning around ...

A monster threatens to shoot his sword on my children!

I did not think for a moment and rush to them to protect him, I give a big punch in the monster's throat while the blade of his sword comes down on my right eye, I scream of pain while my eye bleeds profusely, I fall back in front of my children while covering my eye

\- Damian ! Dad ! Shouting to me my friends and my children as I agitate on the ground, I have the sight to disturb by the blood, and the heart in my chest starts beating very hard on my chest, it hurts. I squeeze it to calm him down and then looking up I see something like an invisible panel telling me strange stuff like straight out of a video game ...: **30/100 HP, 10/3000 Level and 68% LM!**

What is that ?

We all end up captured, the monsters keep us standing facing the tall lady who approaches us. Could this be the end for us? My children cry with fear, when we are shaking, I suffer. I have trouble standing up and my head bleeds because of all the blood I lose

\- No need to fight! With such a low level of combat, you can do nothing against us, let it fall and let us enjoy your souls! She said approaching her mask to my neck, then I feel her sniffing at me, which is deeply repugnant to me, and she does it with everyone

\- Hum ... You get a strange smell, it's easy to guess that you're humans from the other world but ... Another smell more enticing but more scary covers you too. I feel like I'm going to feast! I have eyes that widen before these words, she has the attention to eat us.

Suddenly, as she is about to plant her toothless mouth in my flesh, one of these soldiers interrupts her

\- Mrs... !

\- What do you want soldier? Does she grow frustrated, her soldier remains fixed in front of her?

\- We smell her ... She's close! Said the soldier, the big lady in the mask has a small start then suddenly turns to Helen who has anger reflected in her red eyes, the demon lady approaching her and then sniffing her before snatching a lock of hair

\- That smell ... strange ... It's similar to The Infernal, who are you young human?

Helen does not understand and we do not, but the heart on my chest starts to beat quietly but louder, the same for those of others, and with the beating of my heart, I think I hear footsteps running towards us and the whistling of a blade and before we can understand why, we see a stream of blood gush from the demon lady slicing in half and uttering a loud roar, leaving her soldiers startled while their lady collapses and disappears in pieces, leaving behind her cracked white mask. I see a girl at the location where the demoness is dead and destroy the mask by stomping on it with her black heeled boots.

I do not have time to see her completely because of these quick movements and my bloody eye, I feel that I start to lose consciousness, however I see the soldiers around us being sliced as if they were simple sheets of paper, their blood spurting everywhere as they disappear into dust once sliced and when all the soldiers were eliminated, I see her running towards me with a blue flask that she makes me drink by implanting the hole of the bottle in my mouth. The potion is horrible and yet ... I feel that my pain has subsided! Then again the same invisible panel appears to me and I see the 30/100 of PV mounted at 80/100 of PV. I bleed almost more, but my eye is deeply affected, I can not even see with it or open it.

Yet I see everyone who is in shock.

My children run in my arms while I remain frozen in front of this girl who has moved away from us. She wears a funny brown dress covered with a white apron covered with blood not showing even the slightest presence of décolleté, her generous breast is concealed under her dark clothes, big black stocking covering all her fine legs, as well as long gloves of the same color hiding his arms, one of his hands carrying a large black bloody sword and in his back a finer sword similar to that of the musketeer. She also has beautiful black hair falling on her upper back, a porcelain face like a doll with beautiful lips, and very deep brown eyes ... I swallow my saliva

\- Mommy ! Angel scoffed pointing at her, when to me I gasped like the others

\- Pandore ? Can I mumble, this one has a strange look on us

This is when a new panel appears but with other results: **The Infernal. Kill Princess Yokai: Mission accomplishes! 100/100 HP, 2890/3000 which goes up to 2990/3000 Level and 86% LM!** It really looks like a video game that's crazy.

\- Pandore ... you're alive ! I can not believe it, it's really you? Rochelle declares with a smile, we have a feeling of happiness that invades us in one fell swoop.

But Pandore does not seem to recognize us …

I see her frown as she pulls the blood off her sword, shaking it dry, and a threatening look stares at us. One recoils slightly while she firmly holds her sword, sketches a sadistic smile before running on us brandishing her sword! We narrowly dodge it because it is very fast

\- Pandore stop! It's us, you do not recognize us? She yells Kirron but she continues to attack us, it is then that Helen arises before her with his knife and blocks his attack with force, the ground even tremble slightly. Their two eyes are crossed as they force on their weapons ... I see that Pandore has a smile ...

What happened to him ...? Why is she attacking us?

 **That's it for the second chapter of Level of Madness. Yes, violent things are already happening, I warned you. In your opinion what will happen to our friends in front of this character (which I'm too proud of)? In any case, I hope that this chapter will have you deeply more, because I warn of advances, the chapters will be long enough to do because they will be chapters longer than what I usually do. In short, if you liked, leave me a comment, it will make me very happy, I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter. Kisses**


	3. Chapter 3 Who are you

_**Level of Madness**_

 _ **Chapter 3 : Who are you ?**_

(Internal point of view: Helen)

I continue to resist the attacks of this girl who is probably my deceased sister, but deep inside me I have a strange feeling, she has the same hair, the same eyes, the same body ... But never in my life I saw a sadistic smile on her face and see her as violent and ... covered! She is used to dress almost like me but there, his whole body is covered and it seems more powerful than before, we end up pushing and move slightly, we look at

\- Pandore, what's wrong with you? Why are you attacking us? You do not really recognize us? Suddenly shouts Rochelle coming to stand in front of me

\- Rochelle stop, unconscious girl, you want her to kill you! I shouted, spreading it.

I then see our so-called Pandore raise his eyebrows before lowering his sword and put a hand on his left hip

\- Pff ... So, when are you going to decide to attack me? You're deadly bored, I'll end up believing I'm wasting my time. She suddenly said with a bored voice, she really has the same voice as Pandore whatever a little colder and more aggressive.

\- But Pandore ? Why do you want to be attacked, we could never do that to you ... Mumble Emily

\- It's pitiful, I thought you would be more fighter and aggressive because you do not come from the same world, but in reality you are only wimps, and then ... Why do you call me Pandore ? Who is it ? She told us ...

Is she serious? She does not really remember anything ...?

\- But ... Pandore ... it's you my love, you do not really recognize me or your children? Damian intervened, holding his children in his arms saying "Mom is us", I see her frown as if it does not matter to her

\- In deep regret to destroy your hopes blue-haired young man, but I'm not that '' Pandore '' that you seek neither the mother of these children, and neither your wife! I lost enough time with you, so go home, the mirror is activated at the end of the cliff! Farewell ! She told us before jumping abruptly off the cliff and disappearing before we could put a word

\- Pandore wait ! We scream, but too late ... She left.

(Internal point of view: Emily)

I believe between sounds of strange crunches, at first I thought it was Helen's bones, but this time it was not the case, I see Damian's heart cracking, I jump in surprise while Damian his face darkens as he squeezes his heart cracking against him

\- Damian ... are you okay? I asked him, coming to put a loving hand on his shoulder, he withdraws my hand from his shoulder gently

\- I'm fine Emily ... I'm fine, I just need to get my spirits back! He said a little away from me, it breaks my heart to see him as well

\- Pff ... In addition to being unpleasant, now Pandore has become more and more stupid and crazy! It's going to work well for us! Huge silence is needed when Kirron opened his mouth.

We all turned our eyes to Kirron who crosses his arms with the eyebrows shrug, that's when I hear Helen's bones crack when she closes her fist

\- Kirron ... I swear that if you do not close your mouth any further, I'll make you spend a bad time ! Grieve Helen, anger is reading in her eyes and I feel very quickly that it's going to be very bad, so I decide to try to calm the situation

\- Kirron, please ... I said, I see him frowning then put his hands on his hips and again, it is impossible to stop.

\- Well what? What am I saying wrong, I tell the truth, look at it now you're not going to tell me it's not stupid! Does he repress with firmness and sincerity I hear Helen utter a groan

\- Please calm down! All will be well, it will eventually find the reason! Rochelle intervenes trying to keep Helen away, but Rochelle was pushed back abruptly, Jack caught up with her fall

\- You really can not stop saying dirty things about my sister, even when she left us, you said crap. It amuses you so much to say bad things about my sister just because you do not love her, and besides you have the nerve to say it in front of us and especially in front of Damian and the children! But you're really a rat, you make me hate, I'd be happy to tear your tongue, dirty asshole! Insults Helen firmly and angrily, her anger is terrifying and I see her put her finger on the blade of her dagger, I am very afraid of what will follow.

\- Wait for Helen, he does not think so I swear! I say trying to defend Kirron by putting myself in front of him

\- What's the problem Helen, you should be used to it, you know very well what I think of your sister and I have the freedom to express my opinion if I want it. And it's not a crazy girl like you that will silence me! I have no orders to receive from a demon who loses his cool for stupid things! So it would be up to you to shut up and accept what is being said! Kirron, I have a twinge in my heart

\- Stop Kirron! Helen, please do not pay attention to what he says, I swear he does not realize what he's doing, forgive him please! I say to Helen who is now facing me, facing her scarlet eyes my throat is tight

\- Helen honey, please calm yourself! Trying to calm Spandel, but in a glance, Spandel takes a few steps back. It is then that it pushes me suddenly while brandishing its knife over Kirron, this one is quick to defend itself, but by the anger of Helen, Kirron is wounded in the chest.

A big cut appears on his muscular torso!

Suddenly, a panel identical to that of Pandore appears showing the gauge of decrease PV and put 60/100 of PV, he also has 0/3000 and 72% of LM, Kirron growls of pain by retreating a few steps, it is then that Helen rushes at him with speed and rage and then stabs him in the right side of her belly, Kirron screams of pain as she collapses on the ground, the PV gauge decreases again is now at 40/100 HP

\- Stop Helen I beg you, you'll end up killing him! I beg you forgive him, I enjoyed Pandore I swear to you and Kirron made efforts I swear! I cried almost in tears, Helen looked at me darkly before slapping me hard, I fall to the ground under the violence of the blow, that's when she caught me by my jacket and forced me to cross her stare

\- You liked her, huh? I dream where you really take me for an idiot? If you loved her that much, you would stop defending that idiot Kirron and tell him to shut his mouth so that he leaves Pandore alone, but you ... Blinded by the love you bring him, you I let it go, and my sister has suffered a lot because of her big mouth and now, I'm going to make a pleasure of silencing him myself then out of my sight! She's stupid, stupid girl! She told me harshly.

Her angry words make me very sick, so much so that my heart beats with agony and tears run down my cheeks, she throws me to the ground

\- You really are a bitch to pick on Emily! She is free to choose who she want to defend, but that the demons of your kind are unable to understand it! Add Kirron to defend me, it is then that Helen comes to trample on him the wrist and implants his dagger directly in the heart of Kirron, his heart fights to fight despite it breaks, Kirron has the tears which flows whereas he tries to remove the dagger from his heart

\- I'm very happy not to be as human a pathetic as you, I gave you a chance, I tried to be kind to you, but you always and again you told me horrible things just because you believe yourself above others but I will tell you the truth ... Nobody loves you! Except that Emily's idiot (she's a little jerky breathing and her cheeks blush) you do not have anyone who loves you, you're just a pitiful arrogant and proud boy who deserves to be spit on! You're just a rat, you do not even deserve to live and all those who have hurt you would gloat to see you suffer like a big pig! All that happens to you is the result of your contempt!

Kirron's PV gauge has gone down to 8/100, he's almost on the verge of death, I start crawling towards Kirron and then put on him

\- I beg you Helen ... do not kill him! I sob, Helen looks at me with contempt and then she coughs heavily to vomit blood, immediately Spandel has relieved for calm her and Rochelle removes the dagger from the heart of Kirron, this one squeezes his heart with agony, he has almost more voices. Rochelle comes to stand before us

\- Helen stop now! The battle will not solve anything, ok Kirron is painful but he's our friend and that's no reason to blame him like that! Now we have to leave here and stop fighting, if we continue we will be killed! What must you do to calm yourself? Scream Rochelle to face Helen

\- Rochelle please ... I said, I do not want Helen to attack her, she can, even sick.

\- In this case I want them to leave! Helen suddenly declares, wiping the blood on her mouth, we are all surprised

\- If you care so much about them, let them go! I never want to see them again, Kirron like Emily, they just have to return to our world at least they will not interfere and I could stay sane! But I refuse that they stay with us! (She turns her eyes to us) Leave and I will not see you again! She said firmly, I have a twinge in my heart and the others are in shock

\- Helen! You can not say that, they are our friends and they too want to find Pandore! Crie Rochelle, and Helen's gaze becomes more furious and threatening

\- They are not my friends! (Rochelle is in shock) And everyone does not think like you Rochelle ... Is not it Damian?

We all turned to Damian, his heart is still a bit cracked and he has his children in his arms with the face darkening, his children are frightened

\- Please leave ... I do not want to see you anymore! He said with his head bowed, his invalid eye still bleeds, yet he covered it with a handkerchief, because of all that he lost an eye in the battle against his monsters, and his heart suffered a heavy crack after Pandore is not recognized ...

He is on the verge of despair!

Night has fallen, I pick up Kirron by standing up and wrapping one of his arms around my shoulders, we are about to leave despite the words of Spandel, Rochelle and Jack who begs us to stay and at the same time imploring Helen to withdraw her judgment, but she remains uncompromising. My heart is in turn a crack that hurts me

\- What? You're separating already? Very bad idea! Declare a voice that we are very familiar with ...

We all raise our eyes

(Internal point of view: Rochelle)

Sitting at the top of a higher cliff ... Pandore is sitting with a lot of weapons hanging on his back and looking down on us with a smile, we all took a few steps back for fear that she will attack us. second time, she descends from her perch to advance towards us

\- What are those heads that you make me? Looks like frightened lambs ... (she sees Emily and Kirron leave) You two stay here! Do not you know that in unknown and hostile territory, the stupidest decision is to separate for a little argument? Decidedly with humans, we do not have the same values!

\- Pandore ... you're back ...! So you did not forget us? I said before giving her a hug, she jumped and grabbed me by the arms, her eyes to cross mine

\- I seem to have told you that I was not your lost friend and that I did not know you! My name is not Pandore, and I know you even less! After that it will be easy for me to know you thanks to your statistics! She said, moving away from me and pressing my heart, it made me a strange sensation, I see a black panel appear above my head, and our so-called Pandore, the bed to high voice

\- So ... Rochelle Kaliese Paris, 100/100 PV, at 0/3000 level and only 64% of LM! It's not famous all that, if you were released in the wild, you would be in serious danger, it will have to increase it and soon, after ... when your powers are awake, you could be a good fighter! I do not understand absolutely anything. What is she talking about ?

\- But if you are not our Pandore ... Who are you? And how come you look so much like our friend, there's bound to be a reason! Spandel asks as she turns him around and presses on his heart, the same sign appears above his head but with other statistics

\- So ... Spandel Adrien Phillips, 100/100 of PV, also 0/3000 level and 86% of LM like me! You are very interesting for a demon, I feel that you will quickly level up! She misses Spandel without answering her question and walks over to Emily

\- You two ... Come here for a moment! Emily advances cautiously then sees his statistics

\- Emily Evans, 90/100 of PV, 0/3000, and only 50% of LM, oh damn it you'll have to pay attention to you, with such a level you would break in no time but you seem to own good potential.

\- Hey ... Why are you ignoring Spandel's question? Jack intervenes as she analyzes Kirron, she presses her heart hurt to display her statistics, Kirron utters a moan

\- Ohh ... damn hurt you say so! Let me take care of that, (she takes out a small bottle of blue liquid and makes it drink to Kirron, so her PV goes back to 70/100) Well it's better so, your heart is less cracked, so like your comrades you have 0/3000 level and 72% of LM! Hmm ... your combativeness is very interesting, no need to worry too much for you! She ruffles her hair and then walks over to Jack to see his statistics, Kirron hurry to put his hair back in place.

\- So ... Jackson Riperls, 100/100 of HP, 0/3000 level and 50% of LM you too, but ... (he allows himself to take his hand to touch his knuckles) you seem to possess a strength spectacular, you know, breaking the mask of a yokai with one punch is an incredible act, I do not think you'll need any weapons! She said as she walks now to Damian, she is surprised in front of her cracked heart, she touches it with the fingertip and then her statistics is displayed

\- Your heart is imbued with an enticing power and powerful, strange for a young boy with only 40% of LM, 80/100 of PV and 0/3000 level! I think I know the power that suits you best! Well, there is a lot of work, and I guess it's up to me to handle all that! How boring !

That's when her eyes come to rest on Helen who stays outside of us, they look at each other, at the least moment they could fight, Helen supports herself on her heart to display her statistics, she has 100/100 of PV, 1256/3000 of level and 90% of LM, one sees the so-called Pandore raising the eyebrows and sketching a smile

\- I'm not surprised, always on top of others! A real wild beast like me, we are not so different in level! I do not have to worry about you! She said, that's when Jack comes to grab his shoulder and tells him firmly

\- Stop ignoring our questions and answer us! (Looks at Jack who's frowning) Who are you? If you are not our Pandore, who are you then, the yokai of earlier called you The Infernal, but we doubt that this is your name, then who are you? Why do you look so much like our friend?

I see her smile, and I tell Jack to step back immediately, she jumps back to land a few inches from us, the wind lifts her black hair as she unfolds her black sword, her gaze is fixed

\- Who I am ? Are you really sure you want to know? As for your friend, I can not tell you why we are alike, I did not even know that there was a girl identical to me ... But if you are so keen to find out who I am ... Guess it by you even ! She declares with an amused smile.

(Internal point of view: Damian)

I clench my teeth frustrated then come and catch him by his dress

\- Stop playing with us! Tell me your name! I ordered, she smiled at me and allowed herself to put her soft hand on my wounded eye while murmuring

\- You'll find out for yourself ... And ... if you're cooperating with me, I could reward you by giving you something you lost, it's a good deal right? My eyes widened in surprise, I think I even feel something in my wounded eye, something hot ... And powerful

\- Damian? Call me Rochelle coming to my side, when my children, they are very worried for me, he pulls on my leg by calling me and asking me how I go, when Maria, she sobs.

\- What did you do to him? Cry Jack to the girl, who looks up, me several images appear in my mind ... A light orange like gold illuminates me, I seem to glimpse something approaching, the silhouette of a woman with red hair, dressed in a long black dress and wearing a golden crown on her head, she extends her arms to me, then her hands rest on my cheeks, they are so warm and soft, one of her fingers touches my eye wounded who opens slightly, there she comes to kiss and a warm light comes to lock inside, I am engulfed in this soft light, and when I open my eye, all the light in me springs to the point to pierce the sky, all my friends are in shock, when to me I'm a little groggy

\- What is happening to me... ? I asked a little stunned, I turn to my friends who are surprised, I ask them what happens, then Jack take me out his pocket mirror so that I look at myself ...

My wounded eye is now healed and the gray iris of my right eye is now of an orange color like twilight! I am in shock.

(Internal point of view: Spandel)

Damian's eye has a strange power and incredibly powerful, I do not know how he could get it, but it's not this girl who looks like our Pandore who transmitted it to him, it's not the same power, but I see something else in my mind that haunts me ... I see the red sky tear, shreds of flesh fly at the same time as gallons of blood pours on the ground, a hideous monster that kills Innocent humans with its horrible blades instead of his nails. I also see this girl who looks like our Pandore, covered with blood with a smile on his lips. I also see a castle where Damian is heading and I can see his heart breaking.

I also see him being swallowed by the darkness, the little Lucy who holds the hands of another strange little girl, Angel who is facing another little girl but much more frightening and also ... Maria who is facing a gigantic shadow with red eyes. But what hurt me most was seeing a familiar shadow sadistically smiling at me, as well as my Helen suffering serious injuries, and then when she smiled at me ... Her heart broke.

I have a headache!

\- Hum ... actually! What are these statistics on our heads? Ask Jack curious, I see our young lady looking like Pandore getting a facepalm before looking up

\- What? You still have not understood? Oh lord, where have I fallen yet? She moaned rubbing her forehead, then we saw her in a teacher's suit covering her whole body with a student hat and a wand and a painting

\- But why did you disguise yourself as a teacher? We yelled at the same time with surprise while the children laugh and applaud, it is then that it strikes us on the head with its wand shouting at us: '' Sit down ''

\- So ... The PV represents your point of life, if you are 100/100 you are well, however if you are zero, your heart in the middle of your chest representing your soul, your heart will break and we may you considered dead, but ... You will be able to resurrect three times, after it will have to wait a long time before you come back after being dead 3 times, you will quickly understand!

\- Then, your 3000 is your level objective, after getting this number in many battles, it will increase and you will become more and more powerful! So to improve, you have to reach that goal! And finally the most important is your LM which means Level of Madness, it represents the percentage of madness that you have in your hearts, after saying that I speak of course of your strength, your emotions, feelings and your sadism in the battles! For the more violent or angry you are, your level will go up, and when you get 100% your powers will be revealed to the fullest, but ... the danger is that you could destroy yourself at any time and lose control of yourself! So be careful if you use this level! She explained to us after returning to her normal clothes.

When she told us that, her tone was terrifying, as if these things amused her. We all acquiesce then she withdrew the weapons behind her back and then we thrown them

\- I get that for you the time I bring you your real weapons, after ... You can very well go back and go home, unless you have a special reason to stay here, I'm wrong? She said sarcastically. She knows our reason ...

But who is this girl ?

 **Hey here, that's all for the third chapter of Level of Madness, it looks like things are accelerating and taking a very important turn in history, I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter! If you liked this chapter, do not hesitate to leave me a comment, I make you all kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Kisses**


	4. Chapter 4 The Pact

_**Level of Madness**_

 _ **Chapter 4 : The Pact**_

 _ **Gore content**_

(Internal point of view: Damian)

\- You know the reason for our presence here, right? Helen suddenly said on her guard, her tone is cold and she approaches a few steps, the girl sketches a smile by putting her hair back

\- My knowledges are not necessarily true but I will not be long in discovering it and also ... I know very well that you are looking for something because it is very rare that humans so weak cross the border of the world to land at in this kingdom! You'd have to be crazy ... she answers in an almost frightening tone to our ears, a summary of sadism and fun. Helen puts a hand on my shoulder and I waved my eyes, I give my children and then takes me two steps

\- We're looking for my wife, she ... died in our world but my son thought she was here, and we're starting to feel sure now that we've met you. Would you know where we could find what we are looking for? I asked him seriously.

I saw his beautiful face darken, a slight discreet smile is drawn on his lips and I feel his hand brush my neck

\- Oh ... What a desperation, I can feel it eating away at your skin, creating cracks in your little heart and those of your children too! This despair is so great that it makes you believe that you can find a lost soul ... But ... I can not tell you that it is impossible too, this place I know by heart, and it is possible that I am able to fulfill your wishes! Everything will depend on the effect you will make me and if you show yourself obedient with me! The decision belongs to you alone! She tells us honeyedly as if to manipulate us

\- What do you want ? Do you want our souls too? I asked him staying on my guard.

I see her spinning around us like a predator surrounding her prey

\- Tss ... Do you take me for a vulgar yokai? I do not care about your souls, but on the other hand, I want them in a different way ... (she draws her black sword) I have a goal to reach and I will do everything to bring it to a successful conclusion. world to beg my help by calling me by their desperate prayers and as Goddess of Destruction ... I could not say no!

\- What is your point ? What do you want from us in exchange for our request? Kirron intervened by crossing his arms and frowning, just like us: He has no confidence in this girl! Even if she is the identical portrait of our Pandora, her personality puts us on our guard, at any time she could turn against us, we must be careful, myself!

She smiles and I see Lucy coming towards her

\- Mommy ... what would you like? What are we going to do to help you? She asks, I hasten to move her away from her as she undoes one of her gloves and then all over her arm ... Black lines are deeply inked in her skin and seems to suck something in her

\- This marks are the symbol of my fury as well as my powers, let me transmit them to you so that we are linked and in exchange, I will offer you what you want! Bargain ? She told us, reaching out to us, seeing the marks on her arms gives me a strange thrill, they breathe an evil and powerful air, but the sweet face of my Pandore reappears in my mind and this hope that I feed it, just like my children and my friends behind me, then I feel Angel pulling on my pants.

\- Daddy... ? Will Mom come back with us? He asks me with a sad little voice, I sigh while looking at the others who think too, I even see Kirron shrug and say

\- We must believe that we are going to sell our souls to the Devil! But ... it requires reflection, and also, it would be great if we could see our little Princess, I guess it's the same for you Damian, and your children too! All agree, they are ready to make the deal with this girl just for me and my children, I'm smiling, it's been a long time since I had not smiled like that, I turn to this girl and tell her

\- Okay, we agree to bond with you, but in exchange we want to find Pandore!

\- "frowns" Very well ... I see that you should not ask you to think about the consequences! And me on my side, I would try to fulfill your wish, but at the slightest treason, know that you will regret it bitterly! She warned me, I swallow my saliva just thinking about what she could do to us ... And these marks on her body ... they do not inspire me any confidence, they make me even very scared. In addition nobody seems excited to receive these marks on our skin, she approaches me and I give her my arm, she does not react. Then she catches my shirt and tears, I jump suddenly and I feel her scratching with her nails, I grunt agony when I feel a sharp pain invade me in the chest. I fall to the ground.

I breathe heavily then look down on my chest, the black lines are embedded in my skin and flow throughout the top of my chest to my throat, and I like a sense of fear stuck in the throat .. The name of this girl, now I know him, but I can not pronounce it ... This Goddess of Destruction, is a real demon!

(Internal point of view: Spandel)

My heart swells in front of my chest when she walks towards me, Helen discreetly holds my hand to reassure me as this girl scratches at the location of my black opal, its marks invade my turn my body and I have atrocious resentments deep in the throat and a very heavy discomfort that turns me in the stomach ... It's horrible! I see everyone there, I see Kirron who is scratched and scarred around the neck, Emily is marked in the left thigh, Jack is marked on his left arm, Helen is marked in the chest and Rochelle on his right forearm

\- Ouch ... it hurts so much! Moans Jack scratching his mark on his left arm, the girl shrugs as she approaches the children

\- What are you planning to do there? My children are not going to fight too! Damian growls away from his children

\- I'm afraid that if ... They also have powers in their small bodies and I want to see them developed ... They can be useful!

\- No way ! Do not touch my children! Damian shouts furiously as he holds his children against him.

The girl frowns and claps her fingers, Damian is invaded by a sharp pain that makes him moan with pain and squeezes his heart

\- Do not resist me boy ... As long as you fight and win your fights, your children will not even have to fight! I want to avoid any betrayal so make me happy to shut up! She said firmly before grabbing Angel who trembles with fear, she scratches his little chest

\- Mom ... it hurts, Mom! He cries, it was the same with Lucy crying in turn and Maria also

\- Now you belong to me body and soul! And no need to scratch your skin or skin it, they are impossible to remove, only I can remove them from your skin, so if I were you I would be very obedient, and besides we let's start any further!

She cracks her fingers and we are a little afraid of what will follow, she advances before us then tells us the little castle in the distance

\- The first territory we are going to explore is the golden castle, it is however inhabited by haunting dolls so I hope for you that you are not afraid of living dolls! Let's not waste our time ! She tells us by opening the march, this girl ... Her name now I know him, and by the aura that releases its marks on our skin, I know that it is very dangerous and that his power and his heart is hate, sadism, violence but also ... A deep void in his heart!

Feeling such things in me squeezes my heart!

We walk along the dark cliffs while holding the weapons she picked us up, I dare not say her name ... I took a small knife similar to a bayonet, Helen kept the dagger yokai , Kirron took the spear, Emily the razor-sharp sword a little rusty, Rochelle took the two ragged daggers, Jack took old metal glove a little broken and Damian took the biggest sword despite the blade being blunt and a little heavy for Damian. Fortunately, the children did not have any weapons, except for Maria, who cracked on a cute white fox mask, it is better not to give weapons to the children.

It would be unconscious!

A few steps I begin to see the greenery of a garden in good condition, I see the white lilies and red tulips then we enter the garden. A field of beauty comes to illuminate us, bushes cut to form the silhouettes of dolls and full of children's toys and then in front of us stands the big white castle decorated with gold, it is true that it has the a little less than a fairy tale castle but it gives off a strange aura, like in a paranormal place, she smiles at us pointing the castle with her arm

\- Here is the golden castle, where your first test will take place! (a red glow shines in her brown eyes then she has a sadistic smile on her face) Ahhh ... Let's go now! She said happily while clutching her chest, I turn to Helen who seems to feel the same way, because her eyes sparkle with excitement.

Does not she feel any fear?

(Internal point of view: Helen)

A strange smell hangs over this little castle, it's the first time I smell something like that, there is a certain smell of scorched glass. The rain begins to fall and I hear something like someone running, I sigh and then I walk towards the door

\- You're not cold in your eyes ... At the same time it does not impress me coming from someone giving off such an aura of madness ... (she smiles and still has that red glow in her eyes) It's so exciting! Her voice is filled with madness and sadism, I sketch a smile in my turn and our eyes both glow with a red glow, I just put my hand on his cheek and I whispered

\- Then we are two! She sneers and then the door of the castle opens, the interior is a beautiful white and the walls are decorated with gold, the rooms inside are very large, large enough and silent to feel a deep anguish ...

I like it !

We arrive directly to the throne room with a throne surrounded by two large golden stairs leading to the floor of the castle without a king or queen, it is a deep sadness

\- Hey! You saw the painting at the top! We point out Emily pointing at her, the painting is the face of a horrible clown, oh my god who have this tastes for horrible in painting ? Emily is shaking, Jack is ready to throw up, Damian is bad at it so easy to prevent her children from looking at her, and Kirron and Rochelle too, when Spandel and I found it absolutely frightful. As for her, she is amused by this painting

\- Who would be against burning this horrible picture? I asked everyone, immediately all answered me "Not me! I immediately nodded and asked Damian to pass his lighter, he sent it to me and I sent it to Jack

\- To you honor Jack, you are the painter! I told him, he was quick to drop the paint from the wall with a well placed punch.

I feel that his strength will improve and be beneficial for all of us. Jack is equal to Kirron in striking force, both could destroy the rocks of a mountain!

\- Pfff ... You really are rude characters to dare to touch the affairs of others! Proclaims the voice of a little girl who challenges us all, we start to look around us

\- Who is here ? Show you everything! Order Spandel looking for an energy that could tell us where the voice is coming from, suddenly I hear a quick sound rushing right to Spandel, immediately I push him and then see a red thread pass between us and go straight to '' She '' who catches it with her bare hands

\- You have guts to come back here, The Infernal! I thought I would never see you again after what happened at our last meeting! Speak the voice, and it is then that a shadow appears before us, it takes the form of a little girl with a very long black hair dripping with red like the color of her eyes and her little dress

\- Me neither I imagined not seeing you so quickly, you don't change over the years ... Lisa!

Lisa ...?

The panel of his statistics is displayed before our eyes: **Lisa, 100/100 of PV, 2500/3000 of level and 70% of LM, level 50 and categorize in Difficult Boss!** She is a boss? Does that mean we are going to fight it? It promises to be interesting ...

(Internal point of view: Damian)

This girl is a boss. I really feel like a video game, but the Infernal does not seem at all intimidated by this girl whose hair seems to be used as weapons

\- Lisa darling ... Do you really want us to fight now? Unfortunately I do not have a minute to grant you because as you see I have lambs that I must take care of so be a nice girl ... (his tone becomes colder and more threatening) Let us go! His voice makes me cold in the back, never Pandore spoke in such a way and I like his implanted marks in my chest that tightens my skin, it is very unpleasant. Suddenly I feel Maria clutching my shirt a little frightened, just like Lucy who has clung to my leg, and Angel is hiding behind me, being a little intimidated.

Lisa raises her scarlet eyes on the Infernal who has a smile on her lips, Lisa's hair starts to lift up and then take a red hue like blood and her body cracks a few times, then we see her transforming before our eyes after that her level of LM is suddenly 100%, now her skin is gray, she wears a red diamond on the middle of the forehead, she is much larger and she now wears a black dress with black boots too

\- I will not let you go! If you want to continue, you will have to pass on the body, it's my duty, and I have orders to kill you the Infernal or should I say ... Alizé, Goddess of Destruction, but also Demon of Madness!

We all have a deep shock in our hearts that start beating in the center of our chest ... Alizé? I've already heard that name somewhere ... And turning to Kirron, he has the same look of surprise like me, he thinks the same questions?

I see Alizé smiling as she draws her black sword, her eyes become icy then she takes a deep breath

\- What a pity to get there, and me who wanted to leave you alive ... Now I'll have to eliminate you! Prepare to die, Lisa! She declares, pointing at her sword, the two fighters confront each other with their eyes before getting into each other, as soon as a barrier stands in front of us and surrounds Alizé and Lisa

\- What is that ? Why was this barrier formed? I said hitting on it, nothing to do it does not disappear and gives me small electrical charges that hurt, I lose 5 life, I am now 75/100 PV

\- Do not approach this barrier! You can try everything, it will never break until the fight is over, you will lose your life unnecessarily by playing the heads of mules, just stay quiet, my little weak! Scream Alizé to us dodging the attacks of Lisa's hair.

She dodges with ease and takes a lot of fun fighting, she sneaks between Lisa's hair that is actually bloody whip and then comes to her brandishing her sword, Lisa jumps and manages to dodge the sword of Alizé with a bound back, if she had not dodged, she would have lost one of her limbs. Alizé in a ditch

\- Well, Lisa, what's the problem? What are you waiting for? Attack me again! Attack me again and again! Cree Alizé excitedly, I had the impression to see the excitement and fury of Kyoya Tategami in her but a hundredfold, because her eyes shine red scarlet again, as Pandore was the period when she was controlled by Helen.

Lisa is under intense stress and does not know what to do, she can attack, Alizé dodge and become more violent when she does not even increase her level and in an incredible violence she cuts the hair of Lisa, pops up in front of her that is defenseless with her hair cut off and is about to be sliced ...

A strange feeling has arisen in me!

In an incredible speed, I put my children in the arms of Helen and Spandel and my eye began to shine when I hit the barrier, a light springs from my body and I crossed the barrier

\- Damian ! Call me my friends as I intervene between Alizé and Lisa, the sword of Alizé suddenly stops a centimeter from my throat, a huge stress overwhelmed me, I really believed that I would be beheaded on the spot, Alizé raises the eyebrows of surprise while behind Lisa is in shock, we see all are level of madness to go down to 70%, her face is beaded of sweat and she falls sitting on the ground, when to my friends .. They are all in shock! Alizé sketches a half smile then slowly moves his sword from my throat, gently my stress goes down but my chest is tight because of the marks.

I dare say nothing for fear of retaliation, but it does not do anything to me, even he ignores me passing by me

\- Okay ... We stop here for today and I guess you do not mind that ... Is not it Lisa? Alizé declares, looking coldly Lisa, she wipes the sweat on his face and then stands up in front of us, she does not answer then we start to leave, following the steps of Alizé through the castle, I do not even know why we are here, are we looking for something?

We go up one of the stairs to go upstairs then it is then that the voice of Lisa challenges us

\- Wait ! We stop and then we all return to her, she stares at me, as if her irises shone with a glimmer of hope

\- So ... you're not dead ... You're back, Your Majesty! Is not it true? That orange eye, and the courage you have shown to save me ... It's you ...

\- You're wrong Lisa! Intervene Alizé by gently putting a hand on my neck, I am surprised to hear such words, she called me Your Majesty? I see Lisa who is surprised

\- But ... it is not impossible, he revives from his offspring! Hope is not lost after all! Alizé said, looking into mine.

I can not detach myself from his eyes!

Lisa looked down and decided to disappear from the castle, it's strange ... I have the impression to know it, would that be the reason why I interposed in the battle? I do not understand anything anymore ... Suddenly, holding Lucy and Maria's hand in my arms, I have the impression that I miss something ...

\- Angel? I called him, no answers, I look around and see nowhere, the same for others

\- But where is he ? Helen, you had it just now, where is he? I say starting to panic

\- I know but he was there two minutes ago, I did not see him leave ... (she notices that someone else is missing in our group) Spandel ? Damn, but where did he go, too? Said Helen before making a grunt and calling on three butterflies.

\- Find them immediately! She ordered before letting her butterflies fly away.

I hear Alizé sneer at our panic, I squeeze my angry teeth and then catch him by his arm

\- Where is my son? If you know it, speak! I ask her seriously, her smile does not disappear from her lips, she comes to caress my heart

\- You know it too, and even more than me ... (she slaps me) Listen so your idiotic soul! Do you answer me before disappearing in turn, I dream where she already abandon us? I try to find my calm while others look around the castle ... We are separated!

I try to concentrate, a deep heat in me arises and my eye shines, I open it and then start to see blurry images, I see the battle between Alizé and Lisa and when I left to interpose, Angel was attracted by the shadow of someone a little further, and curious as he is, he could not help but follow her, he is upstairs at the top of the castle! The vision stops and I hasten to run upstairs to find my son ...

I will not stand to lose another member of my family!

(No point of view)

In a beautiful land under the yoke of twilight shadows, its skin-colored population of shadows with orange or golden hair like twilight and sometimes pink, are all on the ground in front of a very large black palace where circulate many symbols of the twilight that are an eye surrounded by twilit lines created by the setting sun of itself. Sometimes some of the inhabitants scream in pain with the evil aura surrounding them, but these complaints are inaudible to the one lurking in the palace, holding in his hands a crystal ball where images of Damian parade. We can hear him snort

\- Here you are finally ... I finally see you again ... "jubilations and laughter" It was so long ... My dream is accessible again ... (pearls of sweat flow on the crystal ball) Damian .. My adorable and dear Damian ... Hurry up ... Keep running to me ...

\- The impatience to kill you itches me too much !

 **That's all for Chapter 4 of Level of Madness, I had the pleasure to introduce my favorite from my books : Alizé ! And I'm very proud of it so I hope that despite its insane , like Helen you will appreciate it too. In any case I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case leave me a comment it will please me, just as I take pleasure in writing this story. I give you very big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter. Kisses to all**


	5. Chapter 5 Size doesn't make strength

_**Level of Madness**_

 _ **Chapter 5 : Size doesn't make strength!**_

 _ **Gore content**_

(Internal point of view: Damian)

I run through this big castle of gold and white while continuing to call Angel, I get no response from him, but I hear the sound of his little shoes resonate on the ground, I'm the sound to trace through all the hallways where many other hideous dolls are hanging

\- Angel ! I called, I still do not hear his voice, I start to worry, despite the resonance of my voice in the walls of this huge castle, Angel should hear me it's obliged

\- Spandel ! Where are you ? Did I hear, Helen's voice is ringing, so I call her, she heard me answering my voice

\- Helen! Damian! It's you ? Call us Jack, finally we all managed to find the voice of someone else ... Except Kirron.

With our voices try to find their bearings and I finally find Emily and Rochelle who found themselves in a sort of tea room with several dolls installed in chairs in front of cups of tea and plates of cakes, it's too scary it's like being in the movie: Annabelle! We finally find Helen and Jack to a courtroom, it looks like the Elysee in Paris this castle

\- Kirron? Where are you ? Calls Rochelle shouting in all his voice, then it is believed that we hear strange squeaks accompanied by grunts Kirron seems hard, we follow his grunts and we find him in the middle of a dark hallway to To fight a living armor armed with a great sword, the same magic barrier has formed all around him and the very flexible armor. But Kirron does not let himself be done so easily, he dodges quickly and counterattacks immediately with his spear.

But the armor, which is only an object now endowed with a conscience, is cautious and foreseeing at the same time, he dodges and then catches Kirron's spear to immobilize it and try to grab it by the head, but Kirron immediately reacted by rolling back to grab the armor by the wrist and topple it with the strength of his legs while taking back his spear, the armor will crash against a wall and destroy himself

\- It's good you had your account? He said to the armor while catching his breath

\- Whooo Kirron you're awesome! Emily told him impressed, Kirron wipes his face a little stained by the dust of the armor

\- It was nothing, that's what I do with guys a little too annoying every day! He growls

\- And that's the case, because in front of a boss this kind of physical outlet is completely ineffective! Added the voice of Alizé that is perched on the head of a doll statue above us.

\- Here you are again! It's good you finished to be lazy, you'll finally move a little and get us out of here! He answers annoyed Kirron, Alizé sneers while descending from his perch

\- Lazy ? You're so wrong that I gloat inside, do you figure I know where the boy and your demon Awromott, by the way ... (she turns her eyes to me and smiles slightly) I believe that the beast of this castle has awakened, and I believe that your little one is not far from him! She said, I jumped and immediately asked her to take me to him, she turned her back on us and then she ran into the darkness of the corridor where Kirron was fighting, the walls are coming to tremble around us and I start to hear the cries of my son.

His cries eventually lead us to a large door that I hasten to smash with my sword, the door opens and I'm the first to enter the dark room and flooded

\- Daddy ! Call me Angel in the middle of the room a little raise where there is no water, fortunately he has nothing but looks terrified

\- I'm coming Angel, especially you do not move where you are I come to get you! I tell him, approaching him, then I see Spandel, who is fainting on the floor, then a barrier is formed all around the room and pushes me away from my room. son who calls me.

\- Daddy !

\- And the beast is awake! Add Alizé with a smile as I recover from the shock, the barrier prevents me from passing while I managed to cross, next door Helen calls Spandel worried, he does not move and yet his soul is still there and his life gauge is always 100%. Crunches begin to ring and then a huge black form begins to take the form of a monstrous man with a crystal ball as a language and son hang on his feet, legs and head, a real puppet. And as I suspected, Angel began to cry with fear, because the puppets are the only things that terrify Angel since he was born

\- But we can not leave him with this monster, he will be killed! I have to go help him so let me go! I told him frightened that my child was facing his terror.

Suddenly I feel the blade of his sword under my throat, I jump and then I see the eyes of Alizé take a demonic red tint

\- Listen to me well ... If you try anything, I will not hesitate to cut your throat, I forgave you the first time you interposed in my fight, but the second time you will be fatal ! Each of you will face a boss at one time or another, and if your kid dies is that it is only a weak good to be devoured by the evil prevailing here, and the parents must not not make sure that their offspring face their fears huh? So if I were you, I would stay in place and I admired the show having confidence in my offspring! She told me in an icy tone before moving her blade out of my throat. This girl ... I can not believe she's my Pandore.

Forced back from the fence and look at my son who is still crying in front of the puppet and in me I pray for him to come out, suddenly I feel someone put his hand on my shoulder, then I see Helen with a look confident

\- Trust me Damian! I agree with Alizé, let your son face his fears, one day he will grow up, and believe me ... He is not alone, Spandel is with him but ... there to someone else! She told me while the others come to comfort me, even Kirron approves the words of Alizé and Helen, I believe it. I saw in her eyes that it was not just words to reassure me, she was telling the truth, but this other person ...

Who is it?

(Internal point of view: Spandel)

I wake up again after an agonized growl, I remember chasing Angel in that dark hallway then something hit me in the head and dragged me here, and then waking up I see a filthy puppet about to attack Angel in tears, and the others are blocked by the magic barrier, I see the puppet statistics panel: **Cursed Puppet, Level 20, ranked in Easy Boss!**

\- Angel go away ! I shouted running towards him

\- Spandel ! Rest where you are doing nothing! Helen suddenly stops me, then turning to her, I see she has a confident look while Alizé next door, has a confident smile too, I am forced to resolve not to help him. I stay in a corner and even the barrier engulfs me to pass on the other side to get away from the battle, and while the puppet is about to crush Angel, something pushed him back protecting Angel of shock, it surprised us all.

I then looked down and in the reflections of the water ... I thought I saw a white form under the reflection of Angel by extending his hand to him, Angel wipes his eyes to dry his tears then directs his eyes on the puppet threatening to attack him again, this time Angel starts to move while keeping his eyes in the air, he aims at the strings of the puppet and we do not know by what miracle, Angel cut the strings at a glance, the puppet loses her strings one by one and when she pulled her tongue, Angel directed his hand to her then we see the crystal crack, the puppet is back by his last rope and then we see his body morphing to take the shape of a spider, Angel no longer seems to be afraid, even a red neon glow in his gray eyes. He keeps moving and waiting for the spider to crash on the ground to trap it from behind and break its crystal sphere in the back, now I understand how it cut the ropes and break the sphere ... shadows! He manipulates the shadows and they are the ones who slice and strike ...

Angel has the power to control shadows!

The puppet sees its limbs come off, its sphere break before it explodes, leaving only a ray of light to illuminate the room, the barrier eventually dissipates, immediately Damian runs to come get his son who is sleeps with sleep, he snuggles against his father while we all come to see how he goes, he has no injuries but is just exhausted to have used so many powers, it is true that the powers of the shadows consume a lot of energy to those who master them, but I never thought that a child so young could have such power

\- Ohhh he fell asleep! Said Rochelle softened by stroking his head, Damian can not help but smile with pride and then rub his forehead against his son's

\- You will never stop impressing me! That's when we see all of Angel's statistics appear: **100% HP, 200/3000 and only 20% LM!**

We all sigh with relief that Angel has done so well, now he can rest a little. I'm relieved, even though I could not see who this white form was in the reflection of Angel ... But I thought I saw the shape of a little girl!

(Internal point of view: Helen)

\- Good ! Now that this little baby has defeated the beast, we have nothing left to do here, so we can leave here! Alizé says advancing in the back of the room, in my opinion it is still simmering something not very clear

\- Very well then! Jack answers as he walks towards the exit, I see Alizé smiling then she asks Jack where does he go, we are also surprised that Jack, she smiled by telling us that the road was behind this wall, she draws his sword then slice the wall under our eyes amazed

\- Jack! Is that how you're called? (Jack nods) So come and give me a punch in this wall you want! She asks, Jack moves forward while putting on his gloves, then he cracks his fingers before giving a strong punch in the wall that separates the crack created by the sword of Alizé and breaking the wall.

Jack really has incredible strength!

The light of day all dazzles us and then we move towards the light to reach a large terrace at the top of the castle, above us we see the big cloudy blue sky, yet before the sky was chaotic red and now it is all blue, this world is really strange, we all look down to see the big ocean under our feet with its waves hitting the stones holding the castle in place, that's when we see big gray form swimming in the 'ocean

\- What's this things ... It's sharks? Wonder Jack, what I do not think at all, Kirron looks in turn

\- It's not sharks ... It's megalodons, it's the ancestors of sharks, but 1000 times bigger! He added, we were all cold in the back thinking he has megalodons just below us.

\- Good I hope you are all ready! Because this is our next destination! Alizé tells us keeping his sword in hand

\- Sorry ? Wait a second, are not you serious? You do not intend to take us to this ocean full of megalodons that would swallow us like ordinary plankton? Kirron asks, believing in a joke, we see Alizé bowing her head and smiling at us, she even has a red glow in her eyes

\- What is happening Kirron ? You are afraid of fish, you do not like to live dangerously, what a nuisance! She said to provoke him, Kirron frowns at this provocation

\- But Kirron is right, it's dangerous, we will be devoured if we go in this ocean, is there no other way? Tent to negotiate Rochelle, Alizé sighs in trouble.

Me this kind of situation excites me from the inside, I sketch a smile then intervenes in the conversation

\- You like danger, right? There's definitely a reason you want to take us to this ocean infested with hungry megalodons, right? I asked her, she smiled at me and then points the ocean with fingers before telling us to move with her, we approach and then she shows us an entrance to a big pipe at the bottom of the water So how could there be a construction under the sea? Interesting!

\- There is something that I want to recover at the bottom of this ocean, and I count on you to help me find this thing, if you follow me it will not happen to you anything ... As has been planned in our pact ! We announce Alizé climbing on the wall with a smile of excitement.

\- Follow me ! She tells us before dropping off the wall, we all jump and then jump in our turn with dread, then a big megalodon leaps water with the mouth wide open, while all the the world believes to die, Alizé brandishes her sword and with violence her saber cuts the shark in two, a geyser of blood springs to us in the face straining our clothes and while we see the two parts of the megalodon fall at the same time as us, his bowels are detached from the parts and come even more to cover us with blood, it is to vomit and yet ... Alizé laugh ! The laughter of a psychopath, we end up falling into the still red water with the entrails that fall like rain on us then we plunge quickly to the entrance of the pipe, we hurry to open it before losing our breathing then we seep into the small hole that we just opened, and fortunately because a big megalodon was about to bite us.

It was so much fun!

(Internal point of view: Jack)

I cough slightly to catch my breath, I'm very bad at apnea and then looking at me I see that I'm still covered with blood, like everyone

\- What a horrible smell! Grunting Kirron, squeezing his clothes to remove a little water soaked in his clothes, we all do the same

\- Daddy, it smells bad! Moan Lucy, Damian then tries to look around and then sees that he has another small hole letting out a trickle of water from the entrance where we were, so he brings his children under the trickle of water to rinse everything the blood they have on them, so that they do not have too much smell in the nose, and of course we rinse ourselves before we look where we are. In this big pipe, we can see the bottom of the ocean unfortunately inhabited by these horrible living fossils but it's not ugly, because through the glass of the pipe, I see many others leading to many places in the ocean

\- It's incredible ! I say amazed by this show.

\- Welcome to the underwater city, here we can consider ourselves "safe" against marine creatures! By cons we will have ... a very very long way to go because the ocean is very large, and we'll see where it will take us! We present Alizé indicating a ladder, we all shrug and then we follow the scale that we climb, it's a bit the same landscape but no doubt it will be a great experience. We advance through the pipes that go up and down and thanks to that we cross the ocean

\- There are only megalodons in this ocean? Spandel asks curiously rubbing the glass of the pipe, Alizé hastens to answer

\- Oh no, the megalodons arrived here not long ago they are much further north, but today they came here, there are others before them, see, there is giant octopus, giant calamari too, a kraken, fish, crabs, giant salmon, sirens and the acclaimed mermaid we are looking for! She explains.

Suddenly, Damian's stomach began to gurgle slightly, and in addition here it resonates

\- Excuse me ! But with this recitation of sea creatures and giant salmon, it made me hungry! Explains he embarrassed, I sigh my turn holding my belly

\- Oh pity do not remember this recitation of food, my belly has been gurgling for at least two hours, I have more! I tell her not to make my hunger worse, I hear Helen sigh heavily and tell us

\- Seriously you can not hold back two seconds, hungry gangs! That's when her belly moaned too, immediately she blushed

\- I think you're in no position to tell us that Helen, because you're hungry too! I replied, she then gave me a threatening look before pointing to a spot in the pipe saying "Oh look" and then when I looked she hit me behind the head

\- Ouch ! I shouted holding my head, Helen still hurts, I really pity for Spandel.

In bed she must create new scars !

(Internal point of view: Rochelle)

\- Let's calm down both of you! So let's take the road again! I say to appease them, Helen sighs and then resumes his way taking Spandel's hand, the latter placing a kiss in the neck of his beautiful wife, the same for Kirron with Emily then Jack does the same kissing my forehead but I feel a little bad for Damian, who does not seem to be affecting, as he takes care of his children huddled against him, except that carrying three children must be a little annoying, so Helen comes to relieve him a little coming to take Maria

\- Come on, go see Aunt Helen! Say Damian with a kiss to her little girl while putting her in Helen's arms

\- Come on, my little sweetie! She said to Maria, kissing her on the cheek, we're all crazy about Damian's children.

Suddenly, I have a horrible thrill across my back, I thought I saw a terrifying shadow pass by me, I shake Jack's hand while sticking to him, when all of a sudden, the shadow go back then I see a huge thing swim slowly and then looking closer, it is a megalodon looking at me, I'm paralyzed in front of this vision of horror, suddenly a brutal smashing megalodon opens wide mouth and crushes his teeth in the glass, I scream in terror as he falls to the ground and almost in tears, Jack picks me up and starts running as the water begins to invade the pipe, and before the water drowns us we climbed along a pipe in height, we see the water invade the pipe.

The beating of our hearts is powerful and resonate in the echo of his many pipes, Jack squeezes me against him and then goes back with him and the others, and as if that was not enough a giant tentacle invades the pipe which shelters us, the glass crackles and the water continues to invade, then when the tentacle crosses the glass, I see Jack throwing me into Kirron's arms and he seizes the tentacle full hand despite his many suction cups attacking Jack's arms, he cries out in pain as the gauge of life slowly drops, he pulls on the tentacle and with his titanic strength, he tears it. We hear a deep groan and then a black shadow forms in the water, a big red eye opens on us and a toothless mouth appears.

Suddenly, a megalodon makes the mistake of passing in front of a giant eye and the toothless mouth comes to chew it violently, it freezes our blood and immediately we flee, unfortunately the pipe is already flooded with water, so we swim the most quickly, but the monster is shaking us and its many tentacles are trying to catch us, then to the clearer waters where we managed to find a pipe without flood, in the ocean swims a gigantic monster with a frightful mermaid body with a tail covered with blood-red thorns, hair in tentacles, scaly hands, a toothless mouth and a big red and yellow eye staring at us.

\- The accursed siren! She is the one we are looking for, we have to get her head back to get out of here! Alizé declares with a smile, just thinking about it I lose hope, how could we take the head of such a huge monster

\- But it's impossible Alizé! You saw the size of this monster, we will never be able to decapitate such a monster! I shouted at her, I hear her laughing loudly, then she turns her eyes to me

\- Did not you remember the lesson with little Angel earlier? The size of the opponent is not his strength, if it is this monster is less powerful than you, must we find the courage to fight back! She declares, suddenly the monster gives a head in the glass and breeze, Helen is about to be crushed while she carries Maria in his arms, Spandel jumps quickly and with his little knife, he stabs the eye of the monster who recoils sharply, uttering a shrill cry that attacks the eardrums

\- Let's go ! Cries Kirron pulling us towards the center of a pipe that seems to be a vault where we can lock ourselves, we all run but Spandel is lagging because of the agitation of the water, so I give him my hand to help him and when Spandel is about to catch my hand, a tentacle hits the glass and Spandel disappears out of the underwater city

\- Spandel ! I called, as Jack pulls me into the vault and closes the door before the water invades the place, we are now in a large room filled with machines of scientists, when to me I can not to stop crying

\- And Spandel ... Where is he? Helen asks me after putting Maria in Emily's arms.

I keep crying, telling him that I could not do anything, that he was carried away, that I did not manage to save him, I saw Helen's face ... break down by sorrow.

(No point of view)

Spandel runs to the bottom of the ocean barely conscious and bleeding from a wound in the ribs, his vision is cloudy and his hearing quickly disappears like his oxygen, his life gauge goes down quickly and when he reaches 10% of HP only, a whale-like song resonates and a shadow more gigantic than that of the megalodons advance, then closer to him, like a white light, a graceful and arched form swims towards poor Spandel and with speed she brings him back to the surface and swims to the giant whale gushing his whale vent to breathe.

 **That's all for chapter 5, things get tough but I've never been so inspired on a story other than my books and I would say it's very exciting. In your opinion, what will happen to our dear Spandel and our small group? In any case, if you enjoyed this chapter, do not hesitate to leave me a comment, it will make me very happy, I make you all kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Kisses**


	6. Chapter 6 Spandel's choice Part 1

_**Level of Madness**_

 _ **Chapter 6 : Spandel's choice**_

 _ **Part 1**_

 _ **Insane content**_

(Internal point of view: Helen)

I feel ... devastated. My Spandel disappeared into the seabed and I could not save it. I feel that my heart is cracking, then I feel a hand coming to rest on my shoulder, then turning, I see that it is Alizé who put his hand on my shoulder, she did not even the smile on your lips

\- Well, let's get out of here now! She declares, it surprises us all

\- Wait, you're not serious! We have to go save Spandel! He answers Kirron and we all agree except me who stays away

\- And how do you go to save him? If you have an idea say it! She asks, crossing her arms with a questioning look

\- I think that after cutting a megalodon in front of us, you are perfectly able to go save Spandel is that you want to let him die, for you we are only puppets, so if you do not want to move I will go to your place! Make her understand Kirron, he plays his life there to show himself the leaders with her.

\- We'll all be saved! Spandel is our friend and we will never give up! Rochelle intervenes before asking me my opinion, I step back and they are surprised, Rochelle loves Spandel too like all of us, suddenly Alizé bursts out laughing declaring them

\- "laugh" And how are you going to save him with the level you have? You are ridiculous, you would be unable to hold more than a minute under water with all megalodons and other creatures, and in the face of the accursed mermaid you would not make weight under the ocean, you would be devouring in a snap of fingers ... (she approaches Kirron and her eyes start to shine) the next time you want to try to play the dominant with me and in a world that would destroy you in less than two, I would make myself a joy to fight to put you back in your place!

\- When and where you want! He answers Kirron, and when their eyes meet, I see a gleam shine in their eyes.

\- Kirron, Alizé please calm down! This is not the time to fight! Helen what do you think? Jack intervenes.

\- Sorry my friends but ... Alizé is right! We can not do anything for now (I caress my soul) but ... I feel that he is still alive and that he is well! We will meet him again later, me as his wife I believe in him and I know he will come back soon! So all we can do is keep moving forward and at the same time we'll look for it! I said to myself, and everyone seems to calm down, except Damian who did not seem to listen to us, he looks on the horizon without stopping as if he heard that it is called, he is very strange at the moment since his eye has turned orange. Then turning to Alizé, I saw him smile at me and then she tells us the way to go, it is a large scale up to the surface.

We climb the ladder, we open the hatch and the daylight comes to light us and fresh air comes invade our lungs, it's so good to finally breathe

\- Oh what happiness! Exclaims Jack, collapsing on the side of the pipe, we do the same while Alizé continues to climb and then shows us just above us, a large white stone bridge

\- We will go through this bridge to reach the next area, here we will have a little more tranquility! Come on, this is the nap! She tells us, I already have to start climbing on the beams of the bridge to reach the top of the bridge, the fresh wind blows in my white hair but in this wind I feel a familiar smell that gives me a deep discomfort in me . I wish I never have to see him again.

Spandel ... come back soon I beg you!

(Internal point of view: Rochelle)

I feel terribly bad for Helen, I have not managed to save Spandel and now he is worn out, I just hope that Spandel will get by and get back in top form. Suddenly, I see Damian looking on the horizon since just now, and we all noticed

\- Damian? Hey, where are you in the moon? I called him by patting him on the head, he jumped slightly and then he said coldly

\- There is something come to us!

We have all the eyebrows raised with surprise then we look on the horizon just like him, Kirron comes closer to him then asks

\- What do you see Damian? At the tone of his voice we know that he too sees something

\- Boat! Said Lucy pointing the ocean and all merry, at least she loves the boats her while her mother hated them, the same for Angel who notices him in turn, then all we distinguish the shape of a strange boat with a torn sail and his creaking wood advancing slowly in the agitated waves, he approaches closer and closer to us until we can see his interior, there is no one inside, just some broken things, mist and human remains

\- Good! Who wants to climb in the ghost ship, horror galore and only 10 dollars the entrance! Jack said humorously as one of those guys at the ticket office selling tickets for attractions at carnivals, you can not help but giggle at such a ridiculous thing.

Even Kirron could not help laughing too, I hear him sneer. At the same time the appearance of a ghost ship is so ridiculous that it is impossible not to laugh. Suddenly, I feel another presence outside this ghost ship and who is present on the bridge, it smells like powder but also someone malicious ... There is someone who observes us ...

(Internal point of view: Spandel)

I start to feel a bit of cold on my forehead and leaning on my chest, I finally spit out all the water I had in my lungs, I cough heavily

\- Ahhh the sea water is really disgusting! I growled disgusted, spitting out what was left of seawater in my mouth, then I realize that I'm no longer under the ocean but on the surface and on something gigantic that is swimming, there I start having scared when I say I'm on a megalodon, then when I see a big hole in this moving thing in the distance, I went to look, water came out and splashed me and then this thing s 'is set to sing a very beautiful sound, this sound I already heard, I'm on a giant whale. I lean slightly to her and she turns an eye to me

\- Is it you who saved me ..? I asked.

\- She is happy that you are awake, and me too! Suddenly said a sweet choice as if she caressed my ears, I shiver as I turn and see as a purifying light, a girl about the age of Helen, with beautiful blue eyes, a long white hair like the wings of an angel, a white mermaid's tail decorated by a long necklace of oyster pearls, a bright porcelain complexion and a body with a generous shape and a beautiful doll face. So I'm speechless, I thought that sirens were creatures supposed to be monsters with an enchanting voice, there it exceeds all that I had imagined

\- So ... Is it you who saved me from drowning? I asked, stammering slightly

\- Yes ! You were lucky that I was going there to get some aquatic minerals, what are you doing here? Does she answer me with a smile?

\- Hum ... I'm not from here, I came with my friends in this world so that we find someone very important, unfortunately to see where I am ... I got lost! I explained a little embarrassed of the situation, I see her approaching me by telling me

\- Oh I see ... it must be hard for you! It would be rude on my part to ask you more details, maybe on the way you will find your friends, besides I thought I saw them to the big stone bridge there if it was good with them that you were (she tells me the big bridge at the other end of the ocean) but ... I'm afraid it's in a pretty tight situation, I saw that Alizé was with them!

\- Alizé ... do you know Alizé? I asked her surprised, the young mermaid raising her eyebrows in surprise

\- Here everyone knows Alizé, whether it is the people of the sea or the people of the air. With the Prince of Twilight, they are the most powerful identities of the kingdom. It is on them that we count the most when the kingdom is in danger but me ... Alizé makes me very afraid, there is something that does not go with her! She explains to me, my heart in the center of my chest beats strongly and I feel the traces of the pact I made to Alizé slightly tighten my skin and who is the Prince of the Twilight?

\- Please ... Can you help me? (she is surprised) We think that Alizé has a link with the one we are looking for, could you tell me everything you know about Alizé, and in exchange I would do anything! It is important ! I said, grabbing her hands and giving her a pleading look.

I do not even think to ask her her name!

She sighs before looking towards the bridge. I feel her shake my hand, and me who is too shy, withdraws me slightly and back a little

\- Okay ! I'm going to help you but on one condition ... (I ask him what) Our kingdom is tyrannized by the accursed siren, and we need someone powerful to eliminate it, our people can not do anything against this thing ... she poisoned my kingdom! I see her in her blue eyes, she is desperate and she cries, I have to help her ... She saved my life, without her I would not be there, and even if I could resuscitate twice as Alizé explained, what would happen to me? And ... I do not like to see such beauty being ruined with tears, and then, as Alizé said, every one of us will have to face a boss sometime, and now ... That's my turn !

\- What happens to you ? Why are you so thoughtful suddenly? Is everything alright ? She asks me worried.

\- Oh nothing ... I have a debt to you for saving my life ... But I would be very honored to know the name of the mermaid who saved me ...! My name is ... (blushes with shyness) Spandel Phillips!

I see her smiling at me radiantly, blushing

\- Nice to meet you Spandel Phillips! My name is Angèle Ayame, it's an honor! I smile at her turn, she's so nice, suddenly she starts to think and I ask her what's wrong

\- Well, it's nice to have to agree to help me but ... The ruins where the accursed siren land is under water, and after what happened, I already know that you can not breathe under the water but ... I think I have an idea! Could you bring me closer to me? She asks me stretching out my arms, I blush a lot and approach me, she comes to put her soft hands on my head and feels a gentle energy invade my brain.

I have the impression that I am massaging the skull it is very nice then all of a sudden I feel new knowledge enter me, then when it was finished I look at my hands feeling strange

\- What did you do to me ? I asked her surprised, she patted me on the head

\- I transmitted to you a magic allowing you to breathe under the water like me, it's the only thing that I can do and do not worry, it's not temporary, you'll have this gift for life!

I am very touched that she gave me such a gift, I blush a lot. She allows me to take my hand and she plunges me into the ocean with her, the seabed is impressive and breathing under the water is such a relief, as if the sea was holding me in its bars and guided me.

Further, I see another underwater city but surrounded by a purple haze, I see Angèle looked with sadness. It's certainly her house there, and following this haze of the eye, it comes from the big hole where we are heading me and Angela, we exchange a look of confidence and we take a deep breath before diving into this gaping hole fills with foul fog ...

Helen ... wait for me!

But when I plunged to the bottom of this hole, I forgot to look at who belonged to the dark presence watching me in the distance, even under the water ... Praying that it was not my uncle.

(Internal point of view: Rochelle)

A smell of powder becomes more present on this bridge, it is unpleasant to the smell and it stings a little eyes, we also feel that the water is agitated below us, because it strikes the beams of the bridge strong enough to to make him tremble, suddenly I see a tall geyser rise above the bridge and there is someone on it, a girl with a long blue hair combed to form a long braid falling down her back, a blue cloth covering her chest, with a long transparent blue skirt, a silver trident in his hand, as well as two revolvers at his belt, then blue vase eyes point to us with a mischievous smile. She is beautiful. But I'm suspicious of her because her eyes are riveted as Alizé and especially ... on Jack !

\- That's so ... I must believe that I hit the jackpot! I knew you would come here ... Alizé!

\- And I knew you were there Naru, the desire to see you itch a little too much for my taste! Alizé answers with the same smile.

Oh no ... She's going to fight again!

Then, looking at them, I see the same red glow in their eyes except that Alizé's eyes have turned yellow like those of a black cat and those of this Naru shine a diabolic blue, she points to one of her revolvers on Alizé by tilting the head

\- Do you remember where we stopped? Do not tell me you forgot or I'm going to be sad! She asks sadistically while nibbling her fingernail, I see Alizé holding his chest with one arm and pointing his sword at Naru with a sensual and scary voice

\- Oh no I have not forgotten ... I remember I was going to kill you! Do you think you can kill me? Replica Alizé, Naru bursts out laughing and jumps from his geyser to land in front of us, ready to fight. Alizé makes the blade of his sword squeak on the ground, the two combatants look at each other before they are so violent, so strong that a powerful draft of air is formed and almost all push us back.

Jack is quick to protect me by moving away, that's when I see Naru take a distance with Alizé who does not even counter-attack

\- And if we made the game interesting? Naru offers, reaching out to Alizé, smiling at the proposal

\- And what do you propose? Naru chuckles and then jumps back and suddenly catches Jack by the throat and with the help of a bubble of water that she forms, she traps Jack in with a gauge to time

\- We will play for one of your pawns! I gave this human the opportunity to breathe in the water for .. 10 minutes! Once the 10 minutes have passed this poor boy will have only a few seconds before ending up drowning! What do you think Alizé? Do you think you can save your pawn in the time allotted?

Everything seems to have become silent all around me, I do not even hear Alizé respond to his proposal, I have my eyes fixed on Jack who in this water bubble tries to free himself as little by little minutes scroll. My heart in the center of my chest beats very strongly, my head is spinning, a deep anger pervades my mind, I see a red aura begin to appear all around me and see my LM rise on my statistics panel, 64% I went up to 80%

\- Release him ... I grumbled at this blue haired bitch, the latter smiling at me and raising his eyebrows in surprise.

\- Release my Jack NOW ! I shout before rushing on her.

My daggers come to cross the iron of her trident and my eyes plunges in hers, she smiles amused me

\- Interesting ... I did not imagine such a reaction! What do you think Alizé? She asks, looking up, she has strength, I can not make her back, so I turn to Alizé who puts his sword with a smile on his lips.

\- When I put you another pawn, if you beat it then I will face you but before, I have my babies to develop, so you do not mind if you start with a warm up with one of them ? I raised my eyebrows in surprise and squeezed the angry teeth, how dare she? She is not my best friend ... Pandora ... if it ever turns out that it's you ... I could never forgive you!

\- Let's go young girl! Show me what you have in your stomach! Naru told me pushing me away, a barrier is forming around me and she, we have the whole bridge to fight.

I get up quickly and put in fighting position, I do not know how to do it, but I already feel that I will not let myself fight, my friends call me on the other side telling me not to beat me, but if I do not do anything ... Jack will die! Naru smiles at me and then gets rid of his revolvers, I'm surprised

\- As you're a beginner, I'm going to be nice and give you two favors since it's my day of goodness ... I would only fight with my trident against you and besides, I would not use my magic you can be reassured! It suits you ? She asks me by demonstrating her powers by manipulating a trickle of water and bringing it back into her trident

\- Do it like you want ... I'll save Jack! I replied, warning me. Naru smiles at me and wavers me forward

\- Very good ... enough discussed now ... Approach little girl!

(Internal point of view: Damian)

I feel bad this story, I saw the statistics of this girl : **Naru Hime, level 70, 75% of LM and ranked Difficul Boss !** That's what I thought, Rochelle may not be able to cope with this girl unless she shows a lot of determination and fighting spirit, Angel was lucky to have stumbled upon a Easy boss, but Rochelle is not so lucky, then when I turned to Alizé, she smiled at me ... As if she came to tell me something ...: I handle the situation, do not move!

And that red aura that surrounded him and this rise of LM suddenly, Rochelle has the potential to fight I know it but I'm afraid for her. The fight begins, Rochelle attacks first and her shots are powerful, with the first dagger she tries to hit Naru in the face but Naru grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards her before giving him a blow in the ribs, so hard that Rochelle spits blood, but she manages to retaliate by succeeding in slicing Naru's thigh back a few steps, Rochelle forced herself to stand despite the pain she endured, during this coup I saw her PM dropped from 100/100 to 70/100. But the pain is the same, in addition Kirron seems to experience the same pain as her, I see him clench his teeth

\- Rochelle ! Stop ! You do not have the level to face it you will be killed! Stop now give up the battle! He shouts Kirron worried, Rochelle.

Then Rochelle started crying in despair

\- I can not ... I have to save Jack ... I do not want to lose him! She said before she came to her senses, then I saw cracks forming on her heart, my orange eye is shining, I feel Rochelle's pain, similar to the one I'm feeling, I'm also seeing Jack's strengths wane, there are only 5 minutes left before Jack can not breathe underwater, you have to act quickly. Rochelle returns to the attacking position then kicks in Naru's left hip, she smiles and then as a counter-attack she brandishes her trident and Rochelle hastens to protect herself but unfortunately her two daggers break and the trident slices her thorax, in a scream of pain. Rochelle collapses with a puddle of blood flowing on the stones. Rochelle has only 50/100 of PM.

\- Poor girl ... What a pity to spoil so much power to finally be beaten! Is there anything that will move your buttocks because there you make me waste my time that's all! Naru declares, advancing dangerously towards Rochelle, helpless and unarmed, weak she is at the mercy of the adversary. This time I do not think full and go out my sword to try to break the barrier but Alizé grabbed me by the wrist and she gives me a confident wink while pointing Rochelle my finger. That's when Naru pulls Jack out of the water bubble, this one is weak and Naru lets him kiss her.

Rochelle is in shock!

(No point of view)

The heart of Rochelle beats slowly but strongly, she clenches her teeth angrily and stands up as if she no longer feels any pain, her breathing is jerky and it is then that her LM climbs abruptly to 100%, Alizé sketch a delighted smile in front of Rochelle who screams and unleashes incredible power, her two broken daggers turn into two more twin pink daggers, her eyes glow with a pink glow, she loses her cardigan in exchange for a long black glove, and her clothes become a black dress and big black wings of angel. Naru is surprised like all, Rochelle frowns angrily while shouting while forming a sphere of dark magic straight out of her imagination

\- Take off your dirty hands from my Jack ! Cry Rochelle furious and launching her attack, Naru hastens to dodge then she whistles impressed

\- Well done little darling! Go on (she throws Jack on the floor) show me your power! Naru tell him excitedly.

Rochelle remains locked in her hate then rushes back to Naru waiting impatiently for the attack holding her trident firmly, Rochelle brandishes her two daggers with grace and the offal on the trident of Naru forcefully, the two fighters clash With the look while forcing on their weapons, the problem is that Rochelle's power is unstable and everyone sees Rochelle's heart turn black. Suddenly, Alizé intervenes by putting her hand behind the head of Rochelle which is paralyzed, the marks of Alizé on the body of Rochelle begin to crawl everywhere on his skin and sucking the power of Rochelle, his LM goes down slowly to 64%.

\- It's over now ... You worked very well, you were the first of your comrades to reach 100%, but it was still much too early, I'm proud of you! Whispered Alizé in Rochelle caressing a few strands of her hair as she returned to normal, regaining her cardigan, shirt and skirt and losing her wings, yet only her arms remained as she was, closing the powerful powers of Rochelle. Alizé comes to pose Jack and Rochelle farther and side by side before advancing towards Naru

\- The warm up is now over ... I hope you enjoyed it, now the serious things will start! But I suggest that we go fight elsewhere so as not to be disturbed, and at least you will not touch my precious pawns! Suggests Alizé with a deep look and a protective tone

\- As you wish ! Nods Naru with a smile.

Meanwhile...

Under the sea, Spandel travels with Angèle the bottom of the hole which is actually a real underwater temple, looking for the accursed siren pouring its poison into the heart of the ocean and the city of the sirens. And deep down, the accursed siren sinks under the sand, impatient for her next meal …

 **And that's all for this first part of chapter six, things get more and more difficult, Spandel will succeed to take the head of the monster cursed oceans and save the mermaid's people ? And what will become of our heroes while Alizé will fight her rival forever? To see in the next chapter, I hope you are impatient. In short, if you liked this chapter, do not hesitate to leave me a comment it will make me very happy, I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for the next chapter! Kisses**


	7. Chapitre 7 Le choix de Spandel Part 2

_**Level of Madness**_

 _ **Chapter 7 : Spandel's choice**_

 _ **Part 2**_

 _ **Gore content**_

(Internal point of view: Spandel)

Angèle and I continue to advance to the depths of the hole where the accursed siren lands, so that we do not part, we hold our hands and we swim at the same speed because the sirens go from the sea creatures the faster from the oceans, almost no creatures manage to beat a mermaid to swim. She's so pretty, she makes me think of Helen when I look at her, but they have a difference, Angela is sweet, Helen is violent. She smiles while continuing to swim at my pace, then we begin to see bits of ruins deep in the hole, then there is something transparent that winds and waves in the water.

I remain suspicious.

Angèle pulls my arm to signal me to stay on my guard and not to approach too abruptly. But I feel it trembles when I feel another presence different but less threatening than that of the accursed siren ... hiding right under our feet. She is asleep so it is better to go on the attack while she is no longer conscious, I will not let Angèle be afraid any longer, and I have to save her people ... She is counting on me! Suddenly, a sound warns me, I catch Angèle by the waist and have it swim lower and happily ... because a strange person with a mermaid tail and a humanoid head but with tentacles as a beard and possessing a red trident has just attacked us. I have Angèle behind me to protect her.

\- A human here? Angèle what is wrong with you, dare to befriend a human, which is very strange, you are really the most pathetic siren that is, and say that you are our princess! Exclaims the tentacle-bearded siren in a threatening tone.

Angèle is afraid, I feel it.

\- But I have to save my kingdom, it's my duty as a mermaid princess, you should understand you too Orson! Angèle answers in a hopeless tone hoping he understands, but I feel in him a terrifying and despicable aura, this guy makes me feel uncomfortable. I see him wield his trident towards us by declaring himself

\- What to do with the kingdom of mermaids? I could always build another once I bring them back to your body and the human's head, I mean ... the demon with you! I frown and tell Angèle to back off the time I give her a little lesson, I leave my little dagger and puts me in a fighting position, the power that Angèle passed on to me is really important unfortunately ... He does not I can not swim as fast as a mermaid, water is not my element and it is not as easy to fight under the water.

But I do not have a choice. Angèle believes in me, I prepare for the fight and this monster comes to attack me with his trident, I dodge but he is too fast, the blade of his trident come slashing my chest, I grunt at seeing my gauge of life down to 85/100, before brandishing my dagger and then with a graceful swim I plant my dagger in the shoulder of this monster, he growls in turn before giving me a nudge in my chest, my breath is cut while he drives me deeper into the water catching me by the throat

\- Well tried kid! But under water, even a demon like you can not survive a demon like me! (He brandishes his trident above me) Farewell ... demon! He said to me with a smile, that smile ... this is not the first time I see him, I see this very tall man with his raven hair and his bangs falling into his eyes ice-cold incredibly bright blue and with that heart of key inked on his heart ... I could never forget this man. This man I hate. Suddenly, while Orson was going to slice my head, an arrow of light comes pierce him, blood trickles from his frightful mouth as I free myself, then in the distance I see Angèle hold a white bow decorated with gold with very sharp and bright arrows

\- I'm covering you Spandel! Take the opportunity to kill the accursed mermaid! She cries, holding Orson away from me.

\- Out of the question ! I'm going to fight with you, I've promised to help you. I replied, she gives me an insistent look.

Tears begin to flow down her cheeks as she continues to fight

\- Please Spandel, do not make things any more difficult, I beg you I do not want misfortune to happen to you, so please do what I tell you! She implored me, I grit my teeth in front of her words, she does not want me to intervene while she may be killed. I turn my back to swim to the invisible tentacle unfortunately, the ground begins to shake heavily as a hole in the sand widens and I see the gaping mouth of the cursed siren, she woke up.

Suddenly, I see Orson violently pushing Angèle who is hurt, because I see her losing HP, she is now 70/100, I hurry to swim to her to come save her while the accursed siren is out of sand, when at Orson he ran away shouting that the cursed siren will take care of our case while he is now heading to the surface ... Helen! Others ! He must not find them because ... Alizé is not with them, I feel it!

(Internal point of view: Helen)

Alizé left us to fight further on the bridge, leaving us to go a little further, Kirron comes to help Rochelle and Jack with the help of Damian while Emily and I take care of Angel, Lucy and Maria, I still do not understand why these little ones are there with us, even if Angel had managed to get away from the monster in the castle, it does not say that this chance will happen again ... I do not I'm not reassured! And Spandel ... Where are you? Suddenly, I hear agitation in the water then it is then a humanoid with a mermaid's tail and a beard in octopus tentacle armed with a large red trident rise out of the water

\- But what's that hideous thing? Grunting Kirron disgusted, I clench my teeth with rage knowing what it is

\- It's a demon of the waters! Kirron then quickly felt the demonic energy emanating from this monster.

Suddenly he turns to us and glares at us

\- Ahhh! More humans, but it will never end! He growls angrily before heading dangerously towards us, we put the children aside before we prepare for the fight.

\- Who are you ? I cried as he prepared to attack. He introduces himself under the name of Orson: **Orson the demon of the waters, level 40, classified in Easy Boss!** but by adding that he does not have to talk to humans and that he is there to eliminate us. I frown, then it's me who tells me to fight in place of Kirron who was ready to fight.

\- Ah ... plus it's a female who comes to fight against me! It will be so easy! And once I get rid of you, I'll take the little ones behind you and the other golden-haired female, and then I'll kill the stronger ones! He declares with a haughty air, in my turn I look down on him, unsheathing my dagger of yokai.

\- I advise you not to underestimate me! You could lose your tentacles, with me the slightest mistake will be fatal so watch out, the walking octopus! I replied, cracking my wrists and neck. I hear him laugh as he screams for me to prepare for battle, but before that, I do not hesitate to ask him the question.

\- Before I decide to put you in a piece ... Have you seen a black demon all shy who is under the ocean? This is my husband and I would like to know where he is! I see his eyebrows rise.

\- Would you speak of the demon dressed all in black? (he sketches a sadistic smile) Well female, I regret to tell you that he is now between the teeth of the accursed siren and if as you say you are his female, I regret to announce you that I saw him in the company of an adorable mermaid, and they seemed very close!

I have a painful feeling in my heart, I have extreme confidence in Spandel, but ... to hear that he is in the company of another girl hurts me a little. I have teeth that he tightens with anger when he had the audacity to tell me

\- You should drop, your husband will never come back to you! There this time is far too much, I creak the blade of my dagger and a darkness invades my heart while my eyes scarlet blood color start to shine.

\- Very well, this time you really made me angry, I will make the pleasure of killing you slowly and make sure that you suffer as long as possible!

My bones begin to crack and then this man-mermaid octopus goes on the attack, playful I respond to his savage attack by planting my dagger between the blade of his trident to block his attack, but with force he succeeds in breaking the blade of my dagger then he catches me by the collar of my cape

\- You are at my mercy, without weapons you can not beat you! I smiled amused before laughing in his face and forcefully I hit his ribs with my leg, he emits a cry of agony so exciting and spit blood spatter me in the face. I chuckle amused

\- You bitch! He insulted me by trying not to think about the pain, he brandishes his trident again to try to get in, I dodge with agility except that one of the points comes to scratch my leg, I lose only "A miserable point of life but at the same time I managed to make a big cut with only my nails, I see him take a distance. His haughty air quickly decamps and his shoulders tremble.

I feel like I'm having fun with him!

It was then that his gaze turned to my friends behind me, their faces are all dark and a half-smile adorns their lips.

\- Was he the one who said we were weak? Kirron asked almost haughty and amused.

\- Yes, that's what I understood! Answer Emily, Rochelle, Jack and Damian nod like that, I smile at them before moving towards him dangerously, try him who tries to get up

\- I told you not to underestimate me and that the slightest mistake would be fatal, you should have shown you considerate from the beginning ... (my red eyes shine more and my soul is dyed black) unlike you, I do not need weapons to kill! And my friends also would have put you in misery except ... that I am different! I said, crushing her throat under my feet.

He forces himself to breathe and tries to clear my feet from his throat.

\- You different ... Do not make me laugh proud human! You are only an insignificant human! He cries with rage. I'm sketching a smile

\- Do you really think I'm a human? (He is surprised) That's what I thought ... You're a low-floor demon since you do not have an LM, because only the weakest do not recognize those who can you overwrite. It is pathetic ! To eliminate it will take only a moment, you are too fragile ... What a pity, me who thought to have fun! I growled.

\- Waits ! Wait, do not kill me! Your husband is still alive, I feel it, he will face the accursed siren, I could not do anything to him and I know where he is! I can help you ! I sigh bored of his whining, I advance my hand to the level of his mouth and under my will a black and purple energy emanates from my arm and instead of my hand, razor blades appear and come to pierce him inside mouth and spreading my fingers, his head is shredded leaving only one body of siren-man decapitated. I emit a frustrated groan while shaking my blades to get rid of the blood and then see my stats appear in front of me: **Helen Scarsheld, 90% ML, 2300/3000 level!** Then I see my heart a little cracked, I emit a sigh and then disappear my statistics.

That's when I feel a hand come to rest on my shoulder, then I see Rochelle trying to reassure me with a conscious smile before embracing me. Spandel, your presence, I can feel it ... I know you're alive!

(Internal point of view: Spandel)

The cursed siren has her head out of the sand, I can see this filthy thing now, she has a large globular eye in the middle of her face, hair in tentacles, and a sharp mouth, Angèle beckoning me from afar indicating that she will aim for the eye and that I had to prepare myself, I made him an "OK" and prepares me, unfortunately before the arrow can reach his eye, the accursed siren come out of his sand hole and all her body is revealed, she has a big red mermaid's tail covered with spiny scales, it looks almost like a dragon and she has big venous arms, I see her swim to Angèle who is quick to take flight

\- I've got your back ! Catch her ! She cries to me in the distance as she swims very fast to escape the dangerous teeth of the creature, I hasten to swim towards the creature by trying to swim higher than it and when I see a fault, with the power of the water offered by Angèle, the sea surrounds me and offers me a real tail of black siren and a strange shield of water protects me from the poisonous smoke that emanates the accursed mermaid, I come back not.

But I do not have time to think!

I swim at high speed and just hang on to the skin of the accursed siren, and distinguish an eye placed on the back of his neck: **The accursed siren, Level 60, ranked Difficult Boss!** Thanks to my mermaid's tail and my arms, I crawl on the mermaid's skin and come to the nape of the neck, I cling firmly to the skin around the eye and with my dagger, I stab with all my strength the center of the eye. The monster utters a scream of agony as its eye is pierced, it flutters before it starts to rise to the surface, the cloud of poison has finished poisoning the water, but is still cloudy. 'elsewhere. I did not kill him the first time.

\- Spandel, she's on the surface! We have to go ! Cries Angèle, I swam quickly to it that comes to the surface with me, we are now in a dark part of the ocean where is full of shipwreck under a cloudy sky.

Angèle and I swim to a wreck but before we can blow, a tentacle emerges out of the water and finally thrown Angela out of the water and landed on the top of the boat. His bow falls a few centimeters from my feet.

\- Angèle ! I shouted running to save her, but a tentacle blocked my path and made me fall to the ground, out of the water the accursed siren rose in front of the remains of the boat and waving her tentacle hair, ready to attack. I keep my dagger in hand and at the same time recovers the bow of Angela, I never used a bow but it will be necessary that I arrive there. The mermaid strikes the boat with her arms to crush me, I put an arrow in the bow and it is then that my mark of lightning starts to shine and surrounds the arrow that I draw, this one Planting in the eye of the creature, the lightning strikes her and she hastens to plunge to the bottom of the ocean.

She goes to Angèle. Quickly I begin to levitate to go to his rescue and when that I see my dagger shine, and turn into a silver bayonet emanating a great power, would I in turn unlock my power? I hurry to get to the top and I find Angela fainted on the ground and in difficult situation, she is lacking air, I must quickly put it back in the water before she dies.

But before I have to get rid of the accursed mermaid !

Here she is screaming with anger and waving her tentacles, I hurry away Angèle from the grip of this creature, I draw the bow of Angèle and aim in the eye of the accursed siren screaming in pain and s' collapse on the ground, I run to the creature and then with my bayonet of money filled with the energy of the lightning and with this power of the lightning, the eye explodes and at last blow, I cut off its head. Causing the improvement of my statistics: **The accursed mermaid Defeated, 2000/3000!** My level has increased and in addition I accomplished the mission given by Alizé, she will be happy.

\- Spandel ... Angèle whispers exhausted, immediately I launched it into the water that became clear again and the sky clear. The water invigorates her and I saw her come back to the surface to come and kiss me on the cheek.

I blush a lot!

This girl is amazing but, Helen's face remains in my mind, all the moments we spent together, but also the best moment of my life ...

 _Flashback_

 _I'm sitting alone in the kitchen playing with Pinel, jealousy a little Pandore and Damian waiting for their first children, I too would dream to be Daddy too, but I'm not sure Helen would agree, she would not I do not like children too much ... Suddenly I saw her come home with her cloak on her again while we're in the middle of summer_

 _\- Hi darling ... You still wear this horrible cloak? You're not hot in there? I asked her, she sends me a smile then she suddenly changes the subject_

 _\- Tell me my love, why are you doing the head? You are having a fit of jealousy, what is it?_

 _\- No there is nothing ... I just saw Pandore and Damian today! I admit by burying my face in my arms. I hear Helen sigh and then she rubs my shoulders._

 _\- Ohhh if it's just that ... Turn to me!_

 _I turn then she comes to take my hand to put on his stomach while sketching a smile._

 _\- Tell me, do you feel something? She asked me, I felt a little movement in her belly, I opened my eyes in surprise and then blushed deeply_

 _\- That is true... ? Can I stammer, then she acquiesce in revealing me rounded belly pregnant woman 5 months. I felt an immense happiness that I had not felt for so long that I threw myself on her, pressing her belly against me. Helen laughs and then strokes my hair_

 _\- We are waiting for twins! She told me, I still felt more joy in me and throughout the pregnancy, I remained the ear stuck to the belly of Helen and wait for the birth of our two little boys adored: Alvis and Sparrow!_

 _End of Flashback_

Helen is my wife, and I can not leave her for another woman, so I take the hand of Angèle who thanks me for helping her save her people and the ocean

\- Angèle ... Even if I like you a lot, I .. I can not stay near you and I'm sorry but ... I have a wife, and two children waiting for me and ... All my life I dream of this and I can not give up everything, I'm sorry but I hope you will find your happiness anyway and I wish you all the happiness of the world! I must admit, she then shook my hand

\- I had understood Spandel, I saw you with your friends in the company of Alizé when you were in the underwater city so do not worry about me, life your life be happy too, and especially careful okay? She told me.

I smiled at her and then saw the power of the water leave me a drop-shaped mark on my thigh then Angela told me that now the sea is by my side and that the ocean goddess will pray on me and will always there to protect me from dangers on earth as in heaven.

Water is now my ally, as well as marine animals !

(Internal point of view: Damian)

What happened before our eyes surprised us, the cursed siren struggling and collapsing on the wreck of a boat before disappearing and in the distance we see a giant shadow swim towards us, and on his back, Spandel bringing back the siren's head we're making big sign

\- Spandel ! We all call him with a smile, we knew that Spandel would not be shot so easily, and when he arrives on deck, we jump on him to come hug him. Then Spandel sees Helen at a distance crossing her arms without a smile, Spandel understands that she is aware of her adventure with the mermaid and yet ... he came back. He walks up to her without a single word, too frightened by Helen's reaction. But before he starts to explain, Helen wraps his arm around his throat to lower him to her level and then hug him firmly

\- Don't do that again okay ?

Spandel then hugged him, promising not to scare him like that anymore, and of course he nibbled his neck slightly to show him his affection. I always said he was great together, and Pandora had never wanted to believe me until these two decided to get married and started a family. Suddenly, I feel a presence close to ours, then turning around I thought I saw a small black shadow with a purple eye to fix me before disappearing, she was very small, the size of a doll.

\- Well, you did not make much progress during my absence! Suddenly declares the voice of Alizé behind us, and indeed she is there, she has only a few wounds and her eyes are tired, we also note that she has lost a lot of PV ( **HP and PV are the same thing** ), she is now 60/100 and her clothes are a little torn.

\- Huh ... everything okay? Rochelle still exhausted from her fight, Alizé chuckles as she pulls the dust off her shoulder and pulls out a cloth to clean her sword full of blood

\- Let's say that I had fun, I did not expect less from her, but again ... I'm the winner! She declares, there a thrill through our backs

\- Did you kill her? I asked her, she turned to me and smiled at me

\- How could I do it? She is precious to me my rival ... Without her I lost my fun! Go on the way ... Someone is eager to meet you Damian and she is at the other end of her bridge after the cliffs there! She replied.

I sigh and look on the horizon, it is true that on the other side of the bridge, I see something that scares me a little ... The sky in the distance is a dark orange with black clouds emanating from will be diabolical and sickly, and from there I hear lamentations ...

These laments call me …

(No point of view)

Naru is lying on the stone bridge with a serious belly wound, she is still alive and looks at the sky holding a revolver to the sky

\- "laugh" You will never change Alizé, you have always been like that since I know you, I just hope that for the moment you will continue to grow stronger and your little protected but when I think about it, I still think it's crazy ... How come your sister is here ... Helen Scarsheld is alive in this world? Incredible ... The two demonic sisters both? The world will really be plunged into total chaos, it's going to be a great spectacle between the darkness and the small forces of light, but I believe in you ... And especially you, little Damian Hart . Soon ... The Prince of Twilight will wake up again! Ahhhh ... what happiness! She exclaims.

Meanwhile...

As the group continues to advance, all fall to the ground and Alizé turn to them surprise, they are all hungry and no longer the strength to move, their stomach grunts claiming food, which has had the gift exasperated Alizé, which prevented him from feeling the presence of this little person in the heights, watching them attentively and waiting for the perfect moment to make his appearance.

 **That's all for Chapter 7 of Level of Madness, as I say very often I love to write you this story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, if it's the case, leave me a comment, that will make me happy, I make you all kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Kisses**


	8. Chapter 8 The Twilight Sword

_**Level of Madness**_

 _ **Chapter 8 : The Twilight Sword**_

(Internal point of view: Alizé)

I see them all slumped on the floor completely hungry. Damn it, why did I have to hit such balls? And given their rate of weakness, if I do not give them to eat quickly, they will lose a lot of PV and will be out of order, yet we have no time to lose. I sigh heavily rubbing my eyes and then decide to display my statistics while they are starving on the ground, we will have to have the lands of the Twilight waiting for us a little bit, then searching the many places that I record, I finally find the right one: CandyLand! What a ridiculous name, it exasperates me to hear or see it every time I check my inventory.

I sigh before pressing the name, then a few centimeters a time portal is formed as I wanted, I hit hands

\- Go everyone, it's over nap! I will take you to a place where you can eat as much as you want, but I advise you to hurry before I decide to change my mind! I told them, immediately they got up and I pushed them in the gate without giving them time to react, and before I even I pass the gate ... In the sky a red smoke is formed like the opening a second portal accompanied by the whistling of a train that I know all too well, it did not take long to appear that one, but for now ... My little ones are too weak to have to to do to you.

We will meet later, my dear!

I quickly cross the gate and close it before the red portal does not enter the famous train I was talking about. I know they are looking for us, so take my lambs to CandyLand was the best solution for now. We almost get there, we just walk right in the white gate and we're there.

The light already dazzles our eyes then the world opens to us, full of giant sweets growing in a pink grass, liters of fruity liquid cream that pours like water and many pastries around, their eyes shine enormously when to me I cross my arms in front of them.

\- Go for it ! Eat everything you want here, this place is uninhabited and no one will find us here, we are safe! I explained to them, and they do not have to wait to fill up their stomachs, me as a goddess I can survive for a while without having to eat, but I must admit that I would not be against eating some pastries present. I sigh, letting my greed speak, then I follow them. I see Emily and Kirron who are going to share a chocolate cake with fruit, next Rochelle is enjoying liquid cream fruit, Jack next to her eat a watermelon, when Helen and Spandel, they share a very big strawberry between them. Then, far, I see Damian who is near a fountain of milk so that his little Maria can feed on milk with a small fruit. When his boy and his girl with black hair, they feast on pastry with their father ...

It's strange ... This is the first time I see so much joy.

I hate to feel so calm, so I decide to go somewhere else, and on the way I grab a lemon tart that I devour to the fullest and then sit down further while watching, for most of them ... I see their hearts crack and a high level of depression, I'm afraid one day it will end up destroying them from the inside ... I look at Damian who smiles at his children , his level of sadness is very high, I think he will be the first to succumb to his own depression

\- Hey! What are you doing ? Kirron interrupts me in his thoughts, he let Emily satisfy himself with a good fruit cocktail with the others, I look up at Kirron then I notice something on his wrist, like a mark that I had not noticed at beginning

\- As you I relax, but tell me ... What is this mark on his wrist? He asked me, he looks at his wrist with frustration

\- Oh that, it was Pandore who bit me, in a fight we had, she wanted to hit me and I got her by his shirt, so she was scared and this carrion bit me until the bone of my wrist cracks, I could not write for 2 weeks because of her! He growls.

Then he brings his lavender eyes back on me and then tells me

\- I find you strangely calm ... What are you preparing Alizé? I feel that he suspects me, I can read it in his eyes, I end up swallowing what I have left lemon pie and I look into his own

\- Ohhh, it's true that I never explained to you what happens when you fight 100% LM. It's very simple, when the fight is over whether you are victorious or defeated, when all your forces are down and your level returns to normal for at least 48 hours, you are no longer able to use your powers! Which means that if by bad luck you find yourself face to face with an enemy when you no longer have any powers, then you have only two solutions ... (I see his eyes widen) Either you rely on your physical strength, or you will die! This is the hard rule of using the LM!

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

This girl ... I can not pin her down at all. Despite my intelligence, she manages to stay closed to me, I can not know her intentions, the worst is that she smiles at me

\- So, that means that you have more powers at this moment, which is why you're so calm, and it's the same for Rochelle I imagine! I said with the arms crossed, I hear sneer quietly and she gently taps his heel on the floor

\- What a smart boy ! You impress me a lot young Kirron, you are suspicious with a sense of analysis very amusing! I felt it in your voice that you suspect something and you're right ... (she gets up in front of me and then with incredible violence she goes slice the giant wall biscuit behind her then comes to point me the blade of her saber in the face, she smiles at me) Without my powers, I can always fight, (wink) well played! She told me before allowing me to touch my hair, I recoil any continuation emitting a slight grunt

\- Don't touch me ! I tell her, she sketches a smile while placing her sword on her back, this girl ... I hate her. She's even worse than Pandore, unless it's really her ... even if I strongly doubt it, apart from Pandore who is a scary and whimsical whiner, she is sadistic, intelligent and violent. This one is even more identical to Helen than our Pandore.

In my opinion, there is a connection between these two, and Helen knows it, that I am sure of it and believe me that I would succeed to find the truth. I'll never let you get away with Alizé ... or whoever you are!

\- Go everyone! It's time to leave, we still have some way to go before arriving at Twilight Land, so I suggest you take some food with us, and maybe on the way we'll find meat to balance a little ... "she said until she broke off abruptly, a smile appeared on her face, and her eyes scanned the scene. I also feel something, a smell of darkness rather weak but that is ... rather tempting for my taste.

\- I thought that someone else had crossed my gate at the last moment! I was wondering when you were finally going to show you! Alizé declares, slowly turning to a high barley sugar tower, at the top we see a little girl in a black dress with big white hair wearing a headdress to form two quilts on each side of her head and decorate her. a large purple ribbon, she wears small black shoe also decorate a purple rose and large eyes to the color of an amethyst ... Violet too. A true style of emo ( **a dress style made from black, blue or purple, it is a bit closer to Gothic** )

Statistics are displayed: **Ashely the Dark Doll, level 50 (2900/3000) 50% of LM, ranked in Difficult Boss!**

\- Excuse me for allowing me to take the path of your portal to find you. When I heard that you had beaten my older sister Lisa, it was my job to make you pay for it, plus it's my lucky day. You can not count on your LM anymore since you used it to fight Naru on the big bridge. Your powers are out of you for 48 hours, which gives me plenty of time to make you pay for this affront! She declares, revealing a purple scepter. Oh my God she is almost ridiculous, it looks like a vulgar toy girl, even if it is very well done and pretty, it remains a simple toy with dark magic. Nothing alarming. I see Alizé jubilantly amused, then she draws his weapon in turn. Ashley frowns, raises her scepter to the sky, and then that dark magic that I feel begins to emanate, a dark cloud surrounds us while blurring our senses, but I, I see, hear and feel always. My senses are even more developed than earlier.

I hear the heartbeat of everyone looking for themselves as well as that of Alizé who is very patient, deprived of her senses, she is content to wait for the right moment to attack, then I hear that steps are going through us , I scan the surroundings and then see a shadow that goes straight to Emily trying to find her, immediately I pursue this shadow and catches Emily before it is touched, and at the same time I slice the shadow with my spear, it breaks in two and when I took my breath, it came into me

\- What? How is it possible ? Did I hear Ashley scream in shock that I absorbed some of her darkness, and yet I feel good in my body, no pain, no signs of possessions. Nothing. Just being satiated

\- Kirron? You're feeling good... ? Emily asks me stroking my back, I look at my soul in the center of my chest "heart" everything is fine!

\- Hmm ... Yes, I feel perfectly fine! In fact, it did me more good than bad! I explained to Emily coming to caress her cheek, then looking at my spear, she became all black with a blade even sharper.

It's awesome !

Suddenly, the shadows continue to disappear around us, and this time I see some of the shadows being sucked by the shadow of Angel who wants to protect himself, and the other part is dispelled by the twilight eye of Damian which ends up making everything disappear. Ashley can not believe that her fate was destroyed so quickly but her eyes are fixed on Damian, she does not dare say a word anymore

\- Hey yes Ashley, you would have done better not to overestimate my little foals ...

\- Waiting she said that were only foals? Go back to earth, we are not your slaves! I interrupted her with resentment, she totally ignores me. But what is it that annoys me!

\- They are much stronger than you thought, even if they are humans with me, you have no chance to beat them even with your level at 100%, so I advise you to abandon any continuation Ashley, finally ... if you want to live of course! Added Alizé with her eyes glowing with a yellow glow and her refined pupils, it's strange, the last time she had red eyes …

(Internal point of view: Emily)

Alizé makes me terribly afraid when she is in this state. Ashley is paralyzed and upset, but suddenly Alizé leaps at her and kicks her in the chest, Ashley is thrown to the ground. I jump and almost hide my eyes while I'm still huddled against Kirron, he must be stopped and Damian does not seem to have enough courage to do it. So I decide to intervene

\- Emily stop! Call me Kirron as I leave his arms, all then want to stop me except Helen who does not even move for me, and with courage I catch the handle of the sword of Alizé who turns to me, his mark on me burns me but I refuse to let go

\- Alizé stop! She understood ... It's useless to kill her! I tell her, my hands are feverish and my voice almost cut, Alizé's eyes become normal again, except that they have become a little black with anger.

\- That you are boring! She told us before moving away from me abruptly, I tremble with fear.

She snaps fingers and a new portal is formed, she does not say a word, and a look she asked us to cross without question, I swallow my saliva and then go closer from Kirron so we crossed the gate together, it was Damian and the children who came first, followed by Jack and Rochelle and then Helen and Spandel. All we have left is Alizé, who is waiting for us to walk in, but before we can cross the gate, Kirron stops abruptly and turns his gaze to where Ashley lost consciousness. I turn my eyes and see a big man with mixed skin with white hair and vicious orange eyes covered with a long red cape covering his black shirt and his white pants. While picking up Ashley, he glances at Kirron who does not let go of the look. I feel Kirron shake my hand while this strange boy turns his back on us and disappears.

Who was this man?

Later, we crossed the gate and we arrived in a wonderful place, similar to a long path surrounded by cliffs and covered with beautiful vegetation and dull green with in the distance the ruins illuminate by the rays of the sun crossing the clouds, it is so beautiful that I would cry. All are impressed by so much beauty that we have not seen for a long time. I come to caress the beautiful flowers of green color then I catch one to go hang it in the hair of Kirron, this one is surprised

\- Hey! What are you doing ? He asks, blushing

\- But you're cute like that! I said with a sneer and wanting to hang a second flower. He blushes more and then catches my hand

\- No stop, I'm not cute, I'm beautiful but not cute! I am no longer a child and certainly not a girl! He moaned embarrassed, I smirked, and he for revenge just tickle me on the shoulders, where I am very sensitive, I blush and gigote

\- Stop, stop, please stop! I begged under his tickling, that's when everyone looks at us.

I blush a lot ...

Later, we come to a hazy corner where we can not see anything, even Kirron, Damian or Helen can not see anything.

\- What are we going to do now? We will not venture into this place, we will get lost! Said Jack trying to see in the distance, Alizé is still silent since, I think I really angry and I blame myself a little, she will sit on a rock and then point to the ruins in the distance.

\- You do not teach us anything, my dear Jack, anyway, even if we tried, we could not go any further, because the Twilight Portal would not open!

\- The Twilight Portal? Wonders curious Rochelle, Alizé sighs.

\- It's a bit like my portals except that only a dweller or even the Prince of Twilight can open and close this gate as he pleases ... (she stares at Damian) The Prince of Twilight is still asleep and only an object can pull him from his sleep ...! She explains while pausing.

\- And what object is it? Kirron asks curiously, all of us have our eyes turned to Damian who squeezes his heart, he looks up to heaven as his twilit eye starts to shine.

\- My sword ... The Twilight sword! Did he answer instead of Alizé, how could he know about this object? Alizé sketched a smile before getting up from her rock and then she approaches Damian

\- That's right ! And she's waiting for you there ... in her ruins. Now it's your turn to prove to us that you are worthy to wake up the Twilight Prince in you! She said to him with a smile, Damian is impassive before the smile of Alizé, very like the innocent smile that Pandora had, the poor man I have pain for him. I have noticed that since we are imprisoned in this world of madness, Damian isolates himself all the time with his children and does not want to spend any time with us.

It seems empty ...

He nods then we all descend from the cliff to move towards the ruins, then suddenly the sky above our heads and all around us becomes orange and bright as twilight, but the clouds take a black hue like darkness then the air becomes heavy and burning. I do not feel good at all

\- What is happening... ? I have a weak stammering, I feel that my heart is tightening and my bones are broken by the heaviness of the atmosphere around us, at our feet the plants dry up and even die

\- Huh ...? I ... I disappear ... Help, my body! Panic Rochelle seeing his body become transparent, we too that scares us ... Rochelle is completely transparent and me ... Me too! Just like Jack, Spandel, Helen, slightly like Kirron and Alizé, it was also the case for Angel, Lucy and Maria who suddenly became transparent. Only Damian is staying intact.

\- Ah ... what's going on? My children ... All of you, you are like spirits! He declares he's worried about us, Alizé makes a grunt and says

\- Relax we are not dead. The beings imprisoned in Twilight, corrupted by darkness, become disembodied and become only transparent beings, in this situation we are very vulnerable, we can not even fight. Only the Prince of Twilight can support this poisoned environment, but for a short time, it's up to you to hurry before losing your strength, in your statistics, you only have 1 hour! Go now Prince of Twilight ... Run to your destiny!

(Internal point of view: Damian)

I feel strange, this evil force surrounding the twilight makes me nauseous, Alizé is right, time is running out. I must hurry to get the sword before it's too late. So I have left my children to others then I go inside the ruins, behind me the doors are closed suddenly, separating me from my companions. The interior is so big and all white with golden lines, as in the castle above the ocean of the megalodons, but what concerns me most is the stained glass windows showing the famous Prince of Twilight, hair blue bristling like me, a blue eye and an orange eye, and dressed in black covered with twilit lines forming an eye on his back: But it looks like me! But in a little younger than me who is almost thirty, he seems to be only 18 years old and I am 27 years old. I can not believe it ... Suddenly I think I hear a whisper in my ear and it seems to come from behind a gold door just below two big stairs.

I advance towards this golden gate but I can not open it, the icon of a lock is on it and impossible to open it, the voice seems this time to come from above my head then I walk away from the golden gate to go up the stairs where I see a soft and pleasant light waiting for me at the top. I run to her who comes to me. It is a beautiful woman with long red hair almost of the color of fire, a white porcelain skin, soft orange eyes, wearing a gold crown on her forehead and a long black dress where we can see a ring of gold tied to his left ankle: _ **Spirit of Song, Queen of Twilight!**_ Is it presented by statistics, it is only a spirit ...? It's sad enough, and I seem to feel a lot of affection for her, as if she were my own mother, I hear her talking in my mind as she puts her soft hands on my cheeks. She told me not to be afraid, not to be sad, to get up and face this world with my head up, and that even if I was not his son (his son?) I had to stay brave and save the people from the tyranny of the usurper poisoning this world. She is counting on me, but before I could reach the lands of Twilight, I had to pass a test of courage that would open the golden gate where I heard the murmurings.

Yet before I leave, she sends me the image of something terrifying, another person similar to me, with scars on her arms, gray hair bristling like mine, with my clothes torn in several places, wearing a big fake with a black blade and white sleeves and hard as if it were bones, and also his bloody right eye with black eyes and red iris. My whole body trembles with fear, and it is at this moment that Queen Song disappears by opening the door of a staircase that will lead me to the top of the ruins. I take my courage in both hands and then climb the last stairs at the same time I look out, in the distance behind the mist I see the lands of the twilight with its palace in the distance and its great barrier, I have this strange feeling of already- seen in this world, it intrigues me a lot.

Once at the top of the stairs, I find myself facing a door that opens to me, inside there is a large number of graves with swords planted on it, it seems to me to be a cemetery. Great ... The place that makes me feel the most uncomfortable in the world. I stop in the center of this room and then in the heart of all these swords, a large circle of stone surrounded by much smaller circles which are undoubtedly receptacles attracts my attention. This is not the first time I see this circle, but my memories are troubled. I can not remember ... Suddenly, I see a black shadow forming and then a man materializes in front of me, he is a tall man with blue hair like mine but a little messy, yellow eyes piercing and wearing a suit white and a large sword of light in his back. It looks almost like my father but with yellow eyes. My father's eyes are gray and he's not the type of person to wear white. Is it an alternative figure of my past? Or is it a mere coincidence? His statistics are presented to me: **Spirit of Ridley Light, King of Light, level 80, classified in Hard boss!**

I stay calm against this opponent in front of me, he may look like my father, he is nothing but an enemy that I must fight if I want to move forward. Alizé has promised to do his best to find Pandore in exchange for our submission, so I have no choice. I take out my sword and prepare for the offensive. The King of Light does not show any emotions, he draws his sword of light and begins to move slowly towards me.

I stay cautious.

Suddenly he rushes over me and kills his sword on mine. He has a lot of strength, I hold good and finish pushing him back. Our swords meet brutally several times, deviate agilely to dodge or counter the attacks of the other before recrossing our weapons for a violent face-to-face.

\- You're doing well ! Compliments me the King of Light, ( He speaks ?) Seeing the fiery glow shining in my eyes before making a blow in my belly with the wrist of his sword; I retreat before the blade tackles me and then leaps over the King of Light trying to hit his head with the blade of my sword, Ridley narrowly against it while I'm still in action, he dangerously directs his hand towards me.

He wants to catch my throat!

I am seized ferociously before being thrown to the ground. Threads of blood escape from my mouth and stain Ridley's face, brandishing his sword over my heart. My PVs go down to 50/100. A disappointed face has emerged! He expected me to be stronger and I disappoint him to be so weak. What was he really expecting from me, I'm just a depressive ... Suddenly I see the faces of my friends who are outside waiting for me, my children and Alizé who has a smile on her face, she is my key to find what I had lost ... And my friends all count on me ... I have no right to give up!

In a desperate move, I bring my legs back to him and then hit him in the ribs. He moves back far enough so that I can get up and hit him with a sword, Ridley blocks this attack with his sword and strength to not lose the advantage. Our faces sweat under the effort, our swords clashed down both, little by little to the ground, our foreheads are glued, and face each other's eyes. Ridley can not help feeling pride in this tough fight, my desire to find my wife, to save my friends and become stronger, make the power of Twilight shine in my eyes. Above us, a good dusk invades the sky and shines brightly. A smile appears on Ridley's lips then he murmured ...

\- Become stronger ... you the heir of my son!

I sketch a proud smile and then decide to depart from each other for one last time. Ridley is proud of me, but the hiding behind a smileless face and sure of him, he raises his sword to the sky and the latter is filled with a saving light. For my part, I bring mine back to my heart with my blade facing my face.

The twilight suddenly permeates, making it shine in turn, and Ridley thought he saw in the reflection of the sword ...

His son in the future ... A powerful and proud adult, getting up even if his body is inflicted heavy injuries! The hour of the last assault has just sounded. They both step away, and then we bump into each other with a single sword stroke. We are now back to back after our swords met. Ridley turns at the same time as me to counter the new attacks, our weapons cross one last time ... A brilliant light envelops us under the last sound of their swords! When the light dissipated, Ridley's sword had stuck in the ground a little further away and mine was broken. Ridley is thrown to the ground by myself, who holds it by the throat with his right hand and the left holding the handle of my unfortunately broken sword pointing to Ridley's heart. The latter is surprised, but half deep inside him, he knew that I was going to triumph over this fight: destiny came true!

My statistics is displayed and I see: _**King of the Light Defeated. 3000/3000 becoming 0/6000!**_ I gained power, and I realize that the Ridley of this world ... has disappeared and the door behind me has opened again, in the distance the Queen Song is there again, she smiles at me and beckon me to approach. When I get up I have a little head turning but the discomfort of the twilight in me has completely disappeared, I no longer feel that my time is running out, so I go to the Queen Song who calls me with its whispers, I follow it to the golden gate below, which opens on a luminous room where on a golden base, a large diamond sword of clear twilight color with a crystal eye on the base surrounded by lines of crystal but there is a hole in its base. And this one calls me. I go forward and its light warms my heart and my whole body, I reach out to the sword that unleashes its light, my eye shines harder as this sweet and powerful light and when I touched the sword ...

The light of twilight engulfs me with the sword!

 **That's all for Chapter 8 of Level of Madness, I had a lot of fun writing this very inspirational chapter of my first book. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case leave me a comment, it will make me very happy. I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter. Kisses**


	9. Chapter 9 The Prince of Twilight's awake

_**Level of Madness**_

 _ **Chapter 9 : The Prince of Twilight's awakening**_

 _ **Gore content**_

(Internal point of view: Alizé)

The light of the healthy twilight pierces the cloudy sky, the clouds spread over us releasing the ray of the setting sun

\- What is happening ? Emily screams dazzled by the light like the others, I have a smile on the lips feeling this soft glow on my cheeks, I have the impression to find him, even if I know that at this moment ... It is plunged in a deep sleep! I turn to these young warriors that I accompany while telling them

\- The Prince of Twilight has woken up ... Your friend has succeeded! They are all surprised while the children are happy to hear it, Helen does not seem surprised, she smiles while keeping the youngest of Damian's children in her arms, the latter smiles, extending her arms to the door: "Daddy ! Calls little Maria as the doors finally open to us

\- Let's go! I tell everyone, coming first.

They follow me all through the Temple of Silence also the temple of the dead where the elders of the two royal families residing in the lands of Twilight rest, the light comes from the end of the corridor and we begin to distinguish a silhouette advance. I have the impression to see him again, his hair bristling blue, his eyes orange, this shirt open on his chest with the symbol of Twilight engraved on his back (it has the shape of an eye surrounded by orange circular lines forming almost a key) and his black pants, black leather shoes and his big twilit diamond sword, giving this sword unparalleled strength and power: The true Prince of Twilight!

\- Damian ... Are you all right? Just ask Spandel approaching, Damian is a little embarrassed, he has red cheeks and nervously scratches his hair

\- I'm fine ... I'm just very surprised by the result, I did not expect to find myself in such a quickdraw, not that I do not like it, it's just that I do not have the habit wear this kind of thing! (He looks at his sword, where I see that there is a void in the pommel of the sword) And I must confess, too, that I am surprised that such a sword has chosen me as its bearer.

I cross my arms while sketching a half-smile

\- You're the heir, you do not have to be surprised Damian Hart. Just look at you now (I give him a pocket mirror and he is surprised that his eyes have changed color), the Prince of the Twilight that was sleeping in you woke up and now to you to control yourself this very powerful power! However, I must warn you against a certain detail ... Be very careful in handling this power, because it is now linked to your soul so, if you ever lost control, the consequences could be fatal ! (I approach him then touches his chest) So I ask you as a favor ... Do not make this mistake okay? He declared to me, he is surprised by my words and I, moreover, it is by the loss of my powers still in charge that I become so sensitive.

It's distressing!

Finally ... I have only 10 hours left before my powers come back so I will stay so until regaining my strength.

\- I'm proud of you Damian ... Did I whisper

\- What did you say ? Damian asks me not having heard me, all have their eyes on me, I blush slightly.

\- Nothing, let's go we have some way to go! I said starting in front, we had to go up the cliff to return to the path where the fog blocked us. Thanks to the twilight the fog has been sufficiently dissipated so that we can finally pass even if the rest of the fog surrounds us

\- Daddy, Daddy look there are fireflies! Said Lucy all excited and running after those little bright balls, she climbs on a rock and then catches a

\- Watch out Lucy, you'll hurt yourself! Foresee Damian closely watching her, Maria is also impressed by the small fireflies and tries to catch them with her little hands, Helen catches one and brings him closer. Here twilight fireflies drop some of their magic on the plants to make them stronger and full of vitality, that's what makes them even more beautiful with the magic of the nymph of the plants pouring its power on all my world.

However, his powers have weakened.

(Internal point of view: Emily)

This misty place is really beautiful when you look better, with these fireflies shining in the mists, these sweet orange flowers that touches the skin and these beautiful trees. Even in this place where chaos is present, nature remains beautiful and welcoming. Amazed by so much beauty, I want to take Kirron by the hand and offer him a smile, it turns my smile back and then gives me a kiss before we continue the walk where we start to see the light of the twilight in the distance, but there is something that seems intrigued some of us, Alizé, Helen, Spandel, Damian and Kirron seems to scrutinize every corner of the look as if ... there was someone Another one with us, I start to look like Rochelle and Jack, but there is nothing, the rain started to fall.

Suddenly, we all stop walking and accompanied by the sound of the rain, we hear small steps running on the rainy ground and disappears. Then towards a bush, we see the silhouette of a little girl with long hair run and disappear again

\- Ahhhh a ghost! Angel cried, clinging to his father, the presence is no longer there, but who was it?

Suddenly, the light of the twilight dazzles us and before us, a great kingdom extends but the most impressive is that there are two different sides, the part of the twilight covered by a gigantic magic barrier, and of on the other side, the part of the light sadly fallen under the yoke of this accursed twilight, just the atmosphere is enough for me to have the breath cut, I already hear Rochelle who starts to cough, children who cry because it's too hot and our bodies are starting to disappear

\- Stay with me, my twilight will protect you! We scream Damian by succeeding in creating a protective dome all around us, we follow him closely not to find ourselves outside the dome

\- Our destination, the twilight palace just opposite! Alizé tells us pointing the castle, we all agree then we run straight to the city of dusk.

(No point of view)

Inside the Twilight Palace in the heart of his city, on the throne, the black man with hair as orange as these eyes, readjusts his big black cloak while playing with his crown, with a smile on his lips, they watch for the arrival of the heroes, he blushes with impatience while cracking his fingers and squeaking the blade of his sword on the ground, the noise attacks the eardrums of his servants kneeling before him

\- Oh yes ... Prince of Twilight, here you are finally with all your dear friends, I could not wait, you tortured me so much that you almost made me angry! It's my turn to give you back your torture! He said sadistically before getting up from his throne to head for the palace entrance accompanied by his monstrous warriors.

Meanwhile, our heroes managed to cross the magical barrier protecting the lands of Twilight with Damian's twilight sword and then run through the city to the Twilight Palace. The doors of the palace open then monsters disarticulate with black masks in stones with large sharp claws out of this palace to go encircling the heroes, warning against the enemy

\- Let's calm down my monsters, give me time to introduce myself to the guests! Declares this man coming out of the palace, Alizé sees with his companions, this big boy with black skin with eyes similar to those of an orange snake, orange hair almost red with a large lock of hair covering his eye law. A black jumpsuit open on his chest with a big black cape on his shoulders and holding a very large sword with a red pommel and a black blade. His statistics are displayed in front of the young heroes: **Eliot the Twilight Usurper, level 72, ranked in Hard boss, 90% of LM !** Damian has a headache when he sees him, as if he had already met him, he has teeth that squeak with anger, when Alizé, she remains calm despite being unable to

\- What a pleasure to see you at last, Prince of Twilight! It's been so long that I'm waiting for you to fight to the death, because I bet it's to recover your territory and your throne that you came to me no? He asks, biting his nails, everyone has shivers on seeing him, he snaps his fingers and orders

\- Capture me the Prince of Twilight, and eliminate his friends!

The monsters respond to the order of their master and throw themselves on the heroes, immediately they fight, not allowing themselves to be caught. Damian slices the monsters with his sword, Alizé does the same as well as Helen and Kirron, Spandel blocks them in a shield of water and ends up exploding them by giving an electric current in the water, Jack breaks their skull with the Forty-fingered, Rochelle stabs with her twin pink daggers, Emily pierces them with her sword or breaks her back with her legs, when Angel instinctively uses her dark power to suck the vitality of the monsters up which is nothing of them, so Lucy and Maria are protected from the dangers, suddenly Eliot starts the battle and comes to attack Damian first, he lost his little Maria who had clung to her back, she falls to the ground, and weeps for falling. But taken in the battle, Damian can not go to get it, it is then Kirron who comes back before a monster does not put his hand on it.

It was then that after a violent blow on Damian's sword, Eliot took a distance with a smile on his face. The monsters always come back en masse, the others start to be exhausted, Damian remains on his guard then Eliot makes appear a small black ball in the hollow of his hand

\- You're delicious, I've never been so good, unfortunately ... you're wasting my time, and I know very well that I have no chance against you all at the same time so ... (his ball Darkness grows in the palm of his hand) I'm going to get rid of you! He declares before he hits his black ball against the ground, an earthquake triggers, unbalancing the heroes, then a black hole is formed under the feet of Jack, it falls into it without being able to react. He disappears and the hole closes on him: "Jack ! They all screamed, then suddenly a red ray pierces Damian, alas deconcentrated by the sudden disappearance of Jack.

All see Damian's heart tearing and then exploding as he falls to the ground with a huge hole. He just lost a life. He only has two left before being eliminated temporarily from the adventure and might even be unable to return. Eliot bursts out laughing before throwing a black mist all around Damian and carrying it to the palace. Angel tries to send his shadows to him to counter Eliot's who stop them

\- Give me back my dad! You do not have the right to do that! He cries in tears.

Eliot sketches a sadistic smile and grabs Angel by his heart then begins to squeeze him

\- My poor little boy, you almost break my heart with your tears, but it seems that you did not hear me just now, your Dad and I must have a fight to the death, and I'll make sure may your dear Papa never come back alive, but if I kill you now ... you can wait for him before the gates of hell! He declares, squeezing hard Angel's heart who screams in pain, behind Alizé squeezes his teeth, she grabs his sword and then rushes with incredible speed on Eliot, he jumped at seeing the blade arrive on him , he throws Angel against Alizé and departs at the second with a jump back before the blade of Alizé slice his face. In action, Alizé catches Angel but unfortunately a second black hole is formed behind her and sucks in turn with Angel.

Eliot sadly chuckles at the helplessness of her opponents at her power of darkness, Rochelle is in her turn in a black hole, then Lucy and Emily, but luckily Kirron manages to grab his hand and take it out of hole, unfortunately he falls in Emily's place with Maria with him. Then Spandel nearly fell into one of the black holes, but before it happens, Helen manages to catch him in time and then pulls him out of the hole, she pulls him into his embrace and thanks to his powers she manages to turn Spandel and Emily into a butterfly as she and away from the fight

\- Helen! And our friends, we will not abandon them! Cree Spandel being attracted to Helen out of the fence

\- That is true ! Damian is still there, he is a prisoner of this boss, you have to go help him!

\- Spandel, Emily! We have to trust others, Alizé has said many times, sooner or later we will be facing a boss perhaps stronger than us, but it is to become stronger if it happens to us! Look what happened with Rochelle, Angel and you Spandel! For the moment our only solution is to flee the battle and let Damian fight it, we on our side we must try to find the others in order to support them. Against this guy alone Damian has a chance. Believe me, me too that annoys me to have to flee a fight, but this time we have no choice! She explains to others who lower their eyes.

In the end, she is right.

Helen, despite her power, knew she would not last long in the face of the same cursed twilight, dusk is more powerful than Chaos in itself, but what annoyed her the most is that her cherished nephews were worn out, Angel, Lucy and Maria especially who are very young, would have a hard time opposing an enemy stronger than them, Angel had made the mistake and almost died, fortunately Alizé saved him to time, and now it has to be with her, when to Maria, she fell with Kirron, Kirron will be able to protect her in case of danger but Lucy ...

She is all alone.

(Internal point of view: Damian)

I still have my head spinning. I feel a little bad, because of this guy I lost a life stupidly having lost my concentration, and now I am in a seedy dungeon and chained to the wall in addition to my sword outside my cell. My children ... I hope they did not happen to them. With my eyes I can not find them in time and space, I feel their presence but they are weak ... I failed miserably. Suddenly I have a terrible pain in my heart and in my soul, my eyes burn me, I see almost red and I have a very sore throat, and I have the impression to see my broken heart gorged black matter: "... If you ever lost control, the consequences could be fatal! So I ask you as a favor ... Do not make that mistake okay? Did I hear Alizé's words echo in my mind?

I pick up my mind and then notice that the pain has completely disappeared, now I understand what Alizé meant, I must not sink into darkness and if it is a fight to death he wants then he will have it it's the only way I can find my children and my friends. I stand up and then start to force on my chains, I shoot with all my strength until they tear off the wall, the bones of my wrists have not appreciated too much but at least I am free, now I cross through the bars of my prison and I get my sword. I frown and lowering my sword, I create a portal that leads me directly to the throne room where Eliot is waiting for me with a smile and an hourglass in his hand.

\- In 1 hour, you impressed me, I would have thought that you would put at least one day before coming back to me! He declares by breaking his hourglass, I'm on my guard grabbing my sword

\- Why are you looking at me like Damian? Do not be so angry, I did not kill your friends, they're going to get killed elsewhere, but in the meantime why not get to know huh? Because I have the impression that you do not recognize me, and it makes me feel so sick just to think about it (he grabbed his blade and licks it) We need to put the boxes back in place! (He points his sword at me) So come fight Damian Hart, heir to the Prince of Twilight! I frown in anger and prepare for battle. I feel like reliving this battle. But it's not mine.

Suddenly, the cursed twilight rushes at me in the form of a projectile, I narrowly dodge an acrobatic leap over it, then I see Eliot smiling with two swords in his hands this time. He floats in the air and behind him a portal is formed. We find ourselves teleported into an illusion of the citadel of twilight immersed in this twilight of black and blood color. Eliot wields his swords and then provokes me

\- Come on, Damian! He exclaims ; Prove me your strength and make me fall!

Suddenly, a tide of lava forms under our feet; instinctively, I create a portal under my feet and then find myself teleported upside down over the lava sea.

\- You had reasons to save you like a rabbit! Eliot tell me, standing in weightlessness, with pleasure in his heart, he turns his swords and then throws them like arrows, immediately I move away from the blades before being hurt, and when an opening appeared. I throw my sword like a spear and succeed in touching Eliot. He finds himself unbalanced by a shoulder injury. He creates another vortex behind him and the ground becomes normal again, except that black wooden pillars have appeared. I land on one of them at the same time as Eliot, the latter makes his blades dance in his hands before jumping from pillars to pillars to attack me. A blade managed to slash my left arm as I retreated from a post. I then try a maneuver that is effective; I put the handle of my sword in my mouth, and by an agile movement of the legs, I hit Eliot in the belly, it falls from the top of his perch and he touched the ground, at that moment I almost fell on my sword.

In the second, Eliot teleports a little further by having an accelerated breathing, he feels then a net of blood escaping from his chest... A little bloody hole is present!

\- Ah ... Well done! ... he laughs again surprised; a little more and you would have pierced my heart ... (He sketches a smile) But you did not feel anything either? He notices me staring at my right leg, I see on my statistics that I lost 10 HP out of 100, I look at my leg. A long bloody gash marks me to my knee, here I am at 80/100 HP!

My leg keeps shaking, yet I keep myself up. Eliot smiled, sadistically asking me,

\- You suffer, do not you? Your body wants only one thing, it's fallen ... Are you sure you want to continue this battle? Eliot thought I was about to fall to his knees before him ... He should not have thought it!

Abruptly, Eliot sees my Twilight Blade slicing his chest. He walks away, but I come and hit him in the stomach with a kick.

He collapses!

While my opponent is on the ground. I think I hear sobs coming from the cursed body of the usurper. A child ? I do not know how to appease these tears that seems to squeeze my heart, these cries are similar to those of my children when they cry. Suddenly, Eliot got up and a layer of ice formed on the battlefield. I almost lost my balance and had my stomach sliced by one of my opponent's swords; before the misfortune arrives, I deviate the trajectory of the sword with mine then hit Eliot in the face with a punch! A last portal is formed around them, drowning the ground then Eliot disappears while attacking me. I find myself without air! In my interior, my lungs fill with water causing me unbearable pain. It was then that a feeling of appeasement circulated in my body, the Twilight comes to my rescue? I, the heir to the Prince of Twilight ... My twilight eyes start to shine dissipating the illusion, and with a sword stroke well placed, I hit Eliot in the chest.

All the portals of illusion have disappeared.

Only the one representing the entrance to the Twilight Palace has remained in place, we are both on the brink of exhaustion, our wounds are shaking our bodies, and I still hear the crying of the little boy in the bottom of the cursed body of the usurper. I really feel like I have already experienced that.

Our souls are filled with our magic and the assault is launched. Our blades cross and cross each other brutally, our hands bleed and stain the handle of our weapons. The innumerable wounds on our bodies deviate under the sudden movements created by our muscles, and during the last face to face.

A sudden shock occurs in the body of the usurper who lost his concentration ... Destiny is sealed! I make him lose his two swords by making my blade dance, then with a precise blow I pierce his chest.

The twilight light mixed with black engulfs me!

As I cradle in the embrace of Twilight, I see my level increased again in my statistics: Eliot the usurper of Twilight ... Vanquished! 5600/6000! I feel tired, and the hole in my chest is still present and hurts me, and even with this hole in my chest ... The marks of Alizé have not dissipated, besides touching them, I can feel a certain warmth in me, as if this power reacted to that of Alizé, moreover ... Alizé seemed to me very well know this famous Prince of Twilight, do they have a bond both? Despite the blinding light, I still open my eyes. Before me is a dimension immersed in the Holy Twilight. At the heart of this place, a child cries without restraint, this is the little boy. The same hair and orange eyes, as well as the black skin with ragged clothes, he looks at the sky crying as loud as he can, behind his sobs, I recognize it ... From the beginning ... It was him crying in the body of the usurper!

Weakened and injured my leg, I walk with difficulty towards the child hiding his eyes in his arm.

\- I'm sorry! ... he sobs; Prince of Twilight (sobs persevere) ... I regret so much ... Please forgive me! He moans, I see him turning to look him straight in the eyes; he displays the face of an innocent child ...

\- The lamentations I heard in the battle ... I whispered to him, recalling sounds heard during my battle, before looking down at the little boy; It was you, was not it?

The answer is obvious to me.

I see him wiping his eyes and nods, this little boy is very familiar to me but I'm not the real Prince of Twilight ... I see him with his body cracking little by little, begging for what I stay with them to protect them, unfortunately I can not, I am not that person. But now I certainly see one of her memories, because I have tears flowing down my cheeks. And besides this child so young, is disappearing before my eyes, his body continues to crack, I can not help but hug him while slowly his heart stops, I can not help tell him it's not me. I feel it then who comes to put his little hand on my hair then he smiles

\- Say hello to your friends, and to Lady Alizé too! He told me before a light flooded him and his body finally dissipated to my sword, leaving behind a golden butterfly flying away. The illusion of this place suddenly disappears, and I find myself outside the Palace of the Twilight ... All alone.

I grit my teeth and scream, unleashing all my emotions in the twilight until finally calm down.

(Internal point of view: Rochelle)

I finally see the end of this black hole that finally opens, I see myself falling into a sandy world under a very big heat, I fall into a hot sand slope and falls to a very large cliff where I I would risk breaking my neck, so with my daggers, I cling against the ruins of a building engulfs under the sand. Here I am all alone, I do not see any of my friends, I have so much pain in my back, certainly because of the fall, I had to break something, my arms are shaking because of me against this ruin I try to crawl to her, but unfortunately, my blades dislodge and I fall from the top of the sand cliff, I cry in my fall and falls again against a sand dune that cushions my fall.

\- Ahhhhhhhh! I groan painfully, I can barely move and I taste blood in my mouth and then I see that my HP have greatly decreased because of my fall: 60/100 of HP that I have left. Lying in the hot sand, I look around me.

A big desert.

 **That's all for this chapter 9 of Level of Madness, which took a long time to come I grant you, but here it is finally. It does not seem to be going for our heroes now in an uncomfortable situation. Will they manage to face? What will happen to Rochelle in this immense desert? What will Damian do now that he defeated Eliot? And where are the others? To see in the next chapter :)**

 **In short, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so, leave me a comment it will make me happy, I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter! Ciao :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Separation

_**Level of Madness**_

 _ **Chapter 10 : Separation**_

(Internal point of view, Rochelle)

I have the impression that time does not pass, but slowly the pain goes on my back, so I can finally get up and walk a little, I still have a little sore ribs but I get to to walk despite a heavy burn in my left ankle. The sun is very heavy and on the horizon there are only ruins buried in the sand, the place is so empty provoking in my heart ... An immense solitude, but as all fell in these black holes, maybe they are here too? Just this thought gives me a little hope and forces me to move forward in this empty desert, yet it's strange I feel like a presence here, as if someone were watching me. I look at the ruins around me and then I begin to hear lovely little sounds come from beneath the rocks, I crouch underneath and then see as a brown stripe with his skin covered with shiny signs on his body, they are almost similar to those of Alizé, but they breathe purity.

\- The poor thing, she is locked in this cage! I murmured sadly and trying to pull the bars out, but when I approach my hand she comes to me like little kisses on the top of my hand and leaving me little hints of hickeys that do not very wrong.

\- Let's calm you, little ray! I just want to get out of there. I tell her to reassure her and coming to caress her skin dry and soft, I take one of my daggers then with I slice the bars, the line is free again, it flies, flying around me while squealing then she seems to want to guide me through the desert, she starts to go through the desert

\- Hey wait for me! I called him running through the desert, we go through a sandy slope where I slide on it, but there is something wrong, it is much too quiet and I feel like I feel something crawling under the sand, suddenly the ground begins to shake precisely under my feet, a large sand hole is formed, immediately I jump and I was right to jump now.

A huge royal cobra comes out of the sand, the fangs ready to bite me.

Immediately, I jump on the side and managed to dodge just the fangs of the giant snake, but also, the ruins that helped me to get out of it, are rotten under the poison of the snake, I hurry to get up then to flee, I feel that the snake pursues me then I continue to run until the small ray returns to me to show me access under a big ruin buried in the sand. I do not think and run to the small ray but all of a sudden, the snake appears in front of me and is about to attack me by waving his viscous body, it blocks me the road so I do not have the choice, I have to get rid of it if I want to pass, suddenly it rushes on me, all I lock his fangs with his daggers and even managed to cut them, but his mouth collapses on me and he almost swallow me with that I do not tear it from the inside. The giant snake dies and explodes thus increasing my stats, I see my level climb: **1200/3000 level**!

Now, I find the ray that leads me into the small slot under the ruins, now I am plunged into the dark with some rays of sun crossing the stone floor above me, and at the bottom, I see small golden lights shine in the bottom of a cave facing me.

The ray calls me to it.

(Internal point of view: Jack)

My head seems so heavy and I have a strange desire to vomit. When I open my eyes a thick mist surrounds me, full of little lights surround me and there are also many flowers. With pain I stand up, my back cracks but I realize that I lost no life, I was lucky, the fall was so intense ... This big black hole sucking me in inside, with this all-black guy with orange hair who smiled at me before I disappeared first, I even thought I heard my friends call me when I fell into the dark and now ... Here I am right here. In the depths of this misty forest where I hear the birds singing in the trees, wary I go in this place in search of my friends, if I land here, maybe they too, they do not may not be so far from me as I think.

But this forest is really beautiful.

But there is like ... A strange smell here. As a smell of rot a few steps from me, I look around because if it is a decaying animal somewhere but I find no dead bodies anywhere. Oh just thinking about it I have chills everywhere and I feel like throwing up. Suddenly walking a little further into the forest, the smell is closer than before and then facing me in the mist, I see a part of the forest completely dead. Above my statistics are the name of this place: The corrupt forest! This place gives me chills, a real horror film set too when I take a few steps forward, I turned around and then I saw full of small animals of the forest to be faced with the corrupt without will of me follow, they all watch me go to this place, even the birds do not dare to take flight. There is a bear rising up and looking at me strangely, like rabbits, deer, squirrels and little foxes. Is he waiting for something from me?

In order to respond to their looks, I make a sign with my arm before leaving them, they do not produce any sounds and little by little I disappear in this greedy and icy white haze covering the dead forest. Everything is so similar that I manage to lose myself and obviously no traces of my friends in this place, my soul does not show me any signs of life here, I am all alone. Not a single living being in this cursed place, by dint of walking slowly I am exhausted and decides to sit against a dead tree, it crackles slightly under my weight, I put my face in my knees and stay without doing anything, my soul throws distress messages without calls from the beatings of my own heart, hoping to get an answer, but here ...

I'm all alone.

Suddenly ... My soul begins to beat and flash, signaling an unknown and slightly soft presence, I get up immediately and my soul releases a slightly green ray through the mist, but at the same time I hear noises not too far, heavy footsteps, a dripping liquid and a frightful smell of rot and turning my gaze, I see as a dripping black mass walking through the dead wood and at the same time I saw a tree that was still in life dying, the leaves decompose, the wood of the tree dies and cracks and finally ... There remains only a tree naked and dead.

(Internal point of view: Emily)

After several hours, we finally escaped the land of twilight thanks to Helen and Spandel, but having no knowledge of the path we took, we are now in a place all black and obliged to light with torches to find our way is the total silence between us, Spandel remains close to Helen who ignores me totally, his behavior towards me is terribly annoying, I did not do anything wrong, I'm just in love with Kirron who hated Pandore and Helen, too, but me ... I liked her a lot Pandore, she was even a precious friend for me, so why does she blame me so much?

\- Do you think we'll soon arrive at a destination? Spandel asks curiously and with the senses disturbed by the darkness of this place, Helen looks around and then makes appear a butterfly she sends in the dark.

\- Normally we should arrive in a place in a very short time! Because we have just seen several ruins around us, we are not far from a place! Helen answers, showing us the ruins of a railroad mounted.

Strange this way ... it looks like it leads to a great descent!

\- Hey wait ... We should not stop here? Their advice I suggest, everyone turns to me, Spandel with a surprised look and Helen ... with an annoyed look.

\- Why do you want to stop? Asked Spandel worried and then he asks me if I'm hurt or that I feel unwell

\- No it's just that ... This path looks dangerous, I think we're headed for a vertiginous descent, so I thought maybe we could ... change course? I suggested, Helen looks at me with a bad eye and then answer me

\- Why Emily ...? Would you be afraid of what is waiting for us? I do not have time to lose, so if you want to stay here, you can, I do not stop you! Here, this time I can not, her contempt for me is unbearable and even if it is scary, I'm tired, this time I would not let myself do it

\- Will you scorn me for a long time like that Helen? What's wrong with you? Why are you so bad with me? All because I'm with Kirron and I did not defend Pandore. But she did not die because of Kirron, she died for another reason. So stop this annoying crisis!

There, a terrible shiver runs through my back when I see her throw her purple eyes on mine and she approaches, and I know that if I slap her, she will not hesitate to kill me but I remain stoic by hiding my fear in her presence, it is then that she catches me by my top, pulls me towards her while telling me

"Poor idiot !" then she throws me on his side that gives on a fall, I cry out of fear for fear of dying then I feel falling into something hard but not very high, in reality it was only a very small descent and I landed in a small wheelhouse on the railways, the big down is a few centimeters. I have the air jerk after such a fright

\- But you're crazy! I shouted at her, she sneers at me and then goes down to join me in the cabin with Spandel, the cabin suddenly activates and then we descend into the vertiginous descent, I cling to the cabin firmly.

It's worse than on the train.

Suddenly, the dark clouds around us dissipates and lets us glimpse, a real dump as a factory. Since when have there been dumps of agglomerations in a fantastic place? But what is certain is that this place seems cursed so the atmosphere is bad, plus there is a small village below, but it is in very bad condition. When suddenly, looking at Helen ... I find her strange, she has the gaze and deep on this place, as if she knew him, she breathes very hard then she makes her nails grind on the iron. She seems stressed and terribly pensive.

Once at the entrance of this "dump", we hear a noise coming from the sky, then we see as a reddish teleportation gate, golden rails unfurl in the sky and then a big black train spewing out of the sky. Red smoke rolls over our heads at high speed and almost suffocates us with its smoke, but when you think about it it's the smoke that causes that darkness here.

\- Stop this train! Said Helen suddenly with eyes blushing, then we see her 90% loft up to 92% just by looking at the train, she has a smile on her face and unbuttoning her cloak and hanging on one of her shoulders, unveiling so the black slit she has between her two breasts. It is true that Pandore had the same but this injury has always given me cold in the back.

This injury is so ... shocking.

(No point of view)

In an environment of ice and intense cold. Little Lucy wakes up in a big pile of snow, she shakes with cold, shakes her head to remove the snow in her black hair and then rubs her little arms with her little hands. Lucy looks all around her, snow everywhere, white and mountains and even if the snowflakes are very beautiful, Lucy starts to get very scared, she gets up almost frozen and screams

\- Daddy ! Angel ... ! Maria ! Everyone, where are you? She calls desperately, she receives no answers, she calls again and again, still without answers. Poor little Lucy starts crying, because every time Lucy gets lost, she starts crying so loudly that her parents can recognize her voice from afar and pick her up, but this time nobody comes.

Several minutes elapse without Lucy ceasing to cry without realizing that in reality she was not alone in this snowy place because between the mountains, a threatening shadow moves in the shape of albino lion with Ice pick on the back and a mane made of sharp ice and blue eyes, looking for food to hear the desperate tears of Lucy who does not even notice the presence of the animal advancing towards her and revealing her big fangs white: The Snow Lion, level 70, ranked in Difficul Boss! But what he did not know was that there was not only her, there is also another presence but she is much more powerful. Small steps are formed in the hard snow and approaches Lucy who is still crying, the snow lion finally roars frighteningly Lucy who recovers at once and begins to shriek in terror trying to s' flee despite the snow and cold that blocks her movements, and before the lion can attack, Lucy began to scream louder then suddenly, amethysts matched with ice icy out of the ground and assaults the lion back quickly so not to be pierced, an icy wind blows on little Lucy who sees a shadow forming behind her.

Curious and intimidated, she turns towards the shadow and sees then, a little girl of her age with a very long gray hair falling down to her calf with big blue eyes only dressed in a gray dress, barefoot in the snow and an amethyst pin decorating her long hair. But this girl has a shy look as the lion finally walks away into the mountains.

Only the amethysts disappear, leaving only the icy peaks strangely but eventually disappearing after a while, the little girl in front of Lucy is surprised and a little intimidated. She does not say a word, stammers and makes strange gestures, Lucy does not understand and continues to sob, so the little girl panics and then rubs Lucy's eyes while pressing her cheeks to try to make her smile . Lucy does not sob any more and remains amazed at such behavior.

\- Who are you... ? Lucy inquires curiously, the girl does not seem to understand and tries to speak

\- Who ... Who ... are you? She repeated, Lucy is surprised, this is the first time she meets a child like this, so she tries otherwise

\- My name is ... Lucy ... what about you? What's your name ? Does not she ask otherwise, the girl's eyes widen, Lucy does not know what to do, this girl does not understand her, but at least she thinks she's not alone, then the girl manages to say something .

\- You ... Lucy! "Lucy nods" Me ... Shiro ...

\- I ... I ... my name is ... Shiro!

(Internal point of view: Damian)

It took me a long time to regain my senses, I'm still in the land of Twilight, still alone, and my friends who were teleported elsewhere, I could not do anything, but the worst is that my precious children have disappeared too. That's when I look at my sword and then see an orange diamond adorned with the hole I had in my sword, filled with Twilight that warms my heart, yet I do not waste time to start their search, my soul makes me feel that two of my friends are not far from the lands of Twilight, they are the souls of my little Maria and Kirron, but for now they seem to be still stuck in the portal that had create Eliot and thanks to the powers of the Twilight residing in me, I know where they are going to land ... In the volcano far away in the mountains after the lands of Twilight.

I have to go quickly before it's too late!

(Internal point of view: Alizé)

I feel the wind blowing on my face, I yawned with tired and can not even remember what happened to us. That's when I look around me and then I realize that we are in a place that I know very well, moreover I feel that I found all my powers and all my violence ... It is perfect ! I will finally be able to fight with all my strength without being handicapped by my calm, around us, big iron towers and in the distance several small floating islands, that's what I said to myself, I'm in the lands of heaven, I imagine then that "our" meeting will be inevitable. Suddenly, I hear yawns in my back, I turn and then sees the little Angel who still moves in his sleep, I sigh strongly and approaches me, he is curled up in a ball, trembling with cold and sobbing, I sigh again and then snapping fingers, I bring up a blanket and then wind the little Angel in and then take him in my arms.

Oh damn what do I do?

I approach the edge of the floating island where we are to see the clouds below me, but here there is an unpleasant presence that gives me chills and that I should not dwell too much on this islet So I see the ruins of the city from the sky far away, it's better that I go there with little Angel, even having regained all my powers, I will have to hold myself in the presence of this child, what is frustrating? Why is it falling on me?

I jump from the island and then manage to reach the ruins of the sky, the little Angel is still asleep, but in his sleep, I hear he calls someone and he keeps shaking and he sweats a lot and his little heart beats fast enough, so I touch his forehead then notice that he has a little fever

\- Damn, plus you get sick! You arrange my situation well, well ... I guess it's normal since you're a little fragile! I said, keeping my hand on his forehead, I decided to go into one of the least damaged ruins and here thanks to my energy, I warmed up a bit and at the same time I dig into my inventory for trying to find a healing potion, and while I do that, I feel Angel snuggling his head against my chest and I hear him say ...

\- Mommy...

I blush embarrassed …

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

The black portal ends up opening below a huge volcano, immediately the heat hits my skin but I firmly keep Maria against me so that it does not fall into the crater of the volcano, but because of the heat, she starts crying while we are falling. And before we fall I take my spear all black and the plant in the rock of the volcano over the lava and with I go up quickly and out of the crater, I hurry to move away by sliding on the rock and then when I get away from the volcano, the heat is so heavy that I lose my balance, I sweat a lot and finally fall on my knees on the dusty ground, but at the same time I look at Maria, luckily she has nothing, no wounds, no burns. That reassures me so I caress her blue hair and covers her to protect her from dust.

It was then that a powerful roar shook the earth and the sky rang, I then look up at the sky and then through the thick mist to the sky, a gigantic figure of red bloody blood color with huge fangs and bulging eyes Very threatening yellow: It's a huge dragon! This one heading towards the volcano, but by a violent blow of wings, I am propelled with violence against the ground to the point that Maria falls to me of the arms, it falls a little further, and I am still sounded but despite everything I fight to get up and face this animal mythology that seems to have completely ignored me and went to settle inside the volcano, but what I did not notice is that behind me, a terrifying monster like a giant fox with several tails is facing Maria who frightened, hides her face with her red fox mask.

\- Maria ! Shouted the voice of Damian who came running towards us and we who had wanted to save Maria ... The beast catches her by her little dress then fled with her.

So leaving us both in an infamous terror!

 **That's all for this fantastic chapter that is rather short I know but I guarantee that the next chapter will be a little longer. So what will happen? Do you think Maria and Angel will survive? What will happen to our friends? Will they meet? You will see in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case leave a comment, it will make me happy, I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a next chapter! Kisses**


	11. Chapter 11 The mentors Part 1

_**Level of Madness**_

 _ **Chapter 11 : Mentors**_

 _ **Violent content**_

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

It was too fast. I could not see what monster it was, and I do not even know if Maria is still alive, my head is spinning. Next door I see Damian, who has wide-eyed fright

\- But ... what happened? What was this monster? Damian yells, grabbing me by my jacket, I grab his wrists and take his hands off my jacket.

\- But leave me Damian! Imbecile, it's not by attacking me that you will find your kid? I fell from the top of a volcano and in addition to that there is a dragon that attacked me, and now it is at the bottom of the crater! I did not know there was another monster! I told him frustrated to hear that he blames me for losing his daughter, I'm not for nothing ... I even protect him as best as I could during the fall, I see him squeeze the teeth of rage then he tries to stick a fist in my face. I dodge quickly, taking a few steps back. Then he cries in a desperate way

\- You asshole, you lost my daughter! She has no chance of surviving, she is lost and this monster has it between her teeth now. How could you be so stupid as you who thinks you are stronger and smarter than everyone else!

Exasperated with his squeals, I hit him in my turn in the figure to the point of losing 5 VP and make him bleed his nose to defend me, it hurts me to have to do that, but I have no choice

\- And you think that it is taking you to me that you will find your kid? You are really stupid, already that you are a depressive father of 3 children and it is your fault if we are all here! And you think it's by feeling sorry for your fate and annoying me that Maria will be saved? Think a little instead of talking for nothing fool! I say to him firmly and deeply offended by his words, I see his face darken and his heart a little cracked take a slightly black shade before he finds his mind and almost kick me in the sides, immediately I make a good backward to get away from him, even if I like to fight, it would be useless to hit him and then between us, a magical barrier rises suddenly.

Behind, the dragon's scream sounds in the volcano and Damian fled. I can not believe it ... He left! It's not true ... And Maria, I wanted to find her too, this little ... I had her protect and ... She escaped me. I am so frustrated that I rub my face so much I'm hurt. I can not pass because of this stupid magic barrier, even my spear can not pierce it. I have no choice if I want to leave here to save Maria, I'll have to get rid of this dragon filth.

I sigh of having to do that, but I have no choice. Yet I squeeze my soul to try to find the presence of Maria ... I look for a long time and I finally detect its small presence, it is weak but it is alive, it makes me a little good in the soul. Although I am still frustrated by Damian's reproaches, he has been very unfair. But I prefer to forget then goes to the volcano, the heat is heavy, especially next to the lava lake dripping from the top of the volcano and when I go forward, I see someone in the distance that I seem to recognize. A boy about my waist with dark skin, white hair like mine a little messy with a wick covering his right eye and wearing a big red cape on his shoulders. His orange eyes staring at me before he turns my back and disappear into a circle of flame

\- Hold on ! I called it but it has already disappeared. This is my vein, forced to venture alone against the dragon, especially as I see his large scales out of the crater of the volcano.

The heat is too heavy for me but I continue, I climb the volcano and arrive at the crater, I see the dragon inside the magma. It's huge but it's far from scary, the heat is very strong here, and yet I go into battle, the statistics are displayed before my eyes: **Valord, the Lord of the magma, level 80, classified in Difficult Boss!** Level 80? It sucks. The dragon finally notices me and screams waving his big red wings, I arm my spear ready to attack then I see the dragon leave his tail flaming with lava then threatened to crash, immediately I dodge by jumping on the side it was just right. But while his cock is next to me, I give him a spear, the dragon howls by removing his tail from the ground and plunging into the lava, his legs are hitting the hot soil inside the volcano, waves of lava is formed under its agitation and I hurry to cling to the wall of the volcano before the blade touches me. Then when I'm high enough, I aim at the dragon's head and then with my spear, I hurt his eyes. The dragon is spilled in the lava.

The volcano is on the verge of erupting, so I hurry to climb out and then the eruption occurs, a few drops of lava injure my arm with which I cover my eyes, meanwhile, I see the dragon come out of the crater to take flight into the sky and spit his flames, before I am burned alive I rotate my spear of darkness that sucks the flames with a black hole allowing me to return his flames, the dragon recoils and in my fall, I managed to grab a strong one of his thorns black, so I climb on his body crawling on his scaly skin and on his back, I see a giant and globular eye look at me, the dragon howls and starts to move, immediately I cling to the skin of the eye and with my spear I pierce it forcefully until it becomes a sticky and liquid matter, my spear then sucks everything the darkness that the eye contained and the dragon falls while I, who has moved away from it, clings to a stone wall and watches it fall into the lava lake. I see my level increase.

 **Valord, the Lord of the Vanquished Magma. 3000/3000 accomplished, 0/6000, still at 72% of LM!** I take the time to catch my breath to resist the heat, then again ... This same guy with white hair appears, his orange eyes fixed me again and then with a snap of fingers, it shows a very sharp fake with the top of the blade, the head of a dragon, his statistics is presented to me: **Ginreï Zerosen, the right arm of the Prince of Twilight and son of the dragons, level 95, 70% of LM, classified in the Hard Boss!**

(Internal point of view: Jack)

I sighed having seen this tree die so, and especially I did not see what the creature looked like but it should not be too nice, unfortunately here I have no reference except the glow emitted my heart, I look around me then I hear like a whisper in the fog, she tries to tell me something ... "Find me ... Find me ... I'm here ... Hear my voice" I understand but even if I turn in all directions, I do not know where the voice comes from, the only thing I know is that it's a woman's voice, but where is she? Then all of a sudden, I feel like something coming from under my feet, I drop down and then put my hand on the ground, I feel like tremors, terror and the distressed calls of someone ... I get up and my heart starts to shine much stronger towards the West, I caress my soul who is all hot and then begins to follow the trail of light guiding me through the fog.

The still life starts to get a bit denser, the roots start to come out of the ground and then one of them grabbed me by the ankle and lifted me off the ground, I screamed in surprise and tried to get me out of there as a scary face begins to appear on the tree, I grit my teeth and then with the strength of my arms, I tear the roots around my ankle and I manage to fall to the ground to escape the grip of the trees but all of a sudden, a black matter falls a few inches from my arm, I retreat all following and then looking up, I see the horrible face of a giant spider with like a big shiny tree on his back any slobbering and hairy with a nauseating odor, I immediately retreat seeing her shake her big legs and snapping her hooks, I shiver with disgust so this thing is hideous and then she was about to bite me, I give him a big punch on his head, she recoils.

As for me, I take the time to get up to put myself in offensive position, I arm my fists with the gloves that Alizé passed me. Even if for me they are only simple gloves that do not improve the power, the spider rattles by waving its big legs then releasing a foul smelling smoke that poisons the ground

\- Oh my god, I'm gonna throw up! I moan, covering my mouth and nose to avoid breathing this smell, then I hear a voice echoing in my heart that calls me and it comes from the tree on the back of the spider, there is somebody one who is in the tree, I'm sure.

That's when the spider moves dangerously towards me by releasing his hook, I jump back before grabbing his head and shoot very hard, I hear slowly the flesh that tears and screams of the creature when I tear his head, but by doing that a sticky liquid pours on me who burns my skin, at the same time the spider's paws scratch my skin and remove at least 10 out of 100, leaving me at 90/100 HP but at least the creature perished. I am always surprised to have such strength in my arms that I managed to pull the head of a giant spider. On the other hand, this liquid that has spilled on me hurts me a lot, if I find Helen, I will ask her if she can do anything for me. Oh I'm lucky, it's not acid, my skin will not melt, but it burns me a little, it's very unpleasant.

I shake my arms slightly and then start climbing the decapitated spider's body to go to the tree where I hear that voice and where a saving green light shines. I catch the bark and I hear a pounding heart so I tear off the bark and then start to glimpse someone in the light that starts to shine harder, so it bursts and all around me, a heap of flowers, plants grow, the trees take again lives, the animals arrive, and a big crystal is formed on the body of the spider which becomes only a small hill for this big oak covering the clearing in the heart of the forest , a voice speaks through the crystal ...

\- … Thank you ! Thank you to you traveler for freeing me from this monster ... Without your intervention, the forest will already be lost and I would have been eternally condemned to be a prisoner of the cursed body of this parasitic monster! Approach ... Approach me! Me speaks the voice, I become hesitant and come touching the crystal with my skin dirty with this sticky liquid, then I see fine and light arms coming around me and his touch ...

Dirt on my body disappears.

Outside the crystal, appears before me a beautiful young woman of the same age as Pandore with brown hair like the trunk of a tree she put on to form two buns on her head, decorated with a rose crown, Emerald green eyes and dressed in a beautiful pink dress. She too is endowed with great beauty with an hourglass body with beautifully drawn curves, a real beauty of nature, there her statistics are displayed in front of me: **Anna Möri, The Sylvester Nymph, 20% of LM, level 75, ranked in Difficult Boss if we ever came to fight!**

(Internal point of view: Rochelle)

In the distance, the ray of the desert calls me in its dark ruins, but soothing lights in the distance reassures me and makes me move, all around me, a story is engraved on the walls, that of a people creator of a a very powerful magic, thanks to which they could seal a mighty demon in the earth or even farther than the earth, they could also cast blessings as well as curses and could also transmit their magic to their future generation thanks to their many prayers made to their queen. Too bad I don't see her name, unfortunately, by an unstoppable demon they were all decimated, even the queen sacrificing his life, leaving behind only his descendants who is a little girl.

I hope her daughter managed to survive!

Suddenly, I plunge deeper into the dark ruins and then see in front of me, a big hole in which giant algae grow and wave, also releasing a golden glow, the ray calls me from the other side, as if she told me to jump into this hole to join her, but I do not know how to steal me, if I jump, automatically I'll fall but I do not know why, I want to trust that ray, so I blast then I jump in this hole and miraculously, I float between the algae that raises me a little higher and takes me to the other side, whoo it's amazing. I did not imagine that I was going to float, although I always see things positively, I sometimes have to be suspicious. So, I continue to follow the line through the darkened ruins and a few steps away, all the way down there is a large blue window overlooking the desert in the middle of the night, I feel like underwater, because full of lights float around me to light the way, the ruins are fascinating, but approaching closer to the window in the distance, I see a large undulating black shadow crossing the window, my eyes widen in surprise.

I rub my eyes and the shadow has disappeared, I blows several times to find my calm and I continue to advance, but behind me there was a small jolt that makes me shiver on the back, I come to cross my arms to rub my skin, in addition to the temperature has dropped sharply since earlier, I even have a little gel on my clothes and in my hair.

\- Ahhh, it's cold! I moan while continuing to rub my skin and looking for a warm place to warm myself, what I hate to be cold. Suddenly, the line comes back to me and then gently it lands on my shoulder then shines, it releases a soft heat on my shoulder and my back. I smiled happily with this heat on me so I scraped the top of his head

\- Thank you my little ray! I tell her, I see her waved her little fins happy, she is too cute, I almost want to bring her home. Thanks to its warmth, I have the courage to walk further, then I come to a descent, and more and more shaking happen behind me, I do not know what it is, but it does not do not trust me then thanks to my power, I make appear a white shield on which I climb on it and I slide along the descent, the ground trembles more and more strongly.

So I accelerate and then by my side, big black shadows come out of the sand and are about to fall on me, and while I arrive at the place where is a pedestal, I decide to jump from my Shield then with a sudden gesture I show my daggers and plant them in the pedestal, then a magic wall is formed thus repelling the great shadows behind me, returning to hide in the bottom of the sand, my breath cut. My asthma resumed because of the sand and my descent shield in the sand, I fall on my knees for a while while I resume my breath, and when my cough has subsided, I get up and I see that the pedestal sinks into the ground and opens the way to a hole surrounded by mist, the line is detached from my shoulder then plunges into the misty hole, I am and dives in my turn, and here I am now to float in the luminous mist surrounding a large, bright tower.

Full of rays swim in this mist while I have my eyes riveted to this great tower surrounded by saving light that lulls me then all of a sudden in the heart of the tower, I see a person bathed in light sitting at the inside and seems to meditate, she has very long brown hair wearing only a white dress but has the same marks on her body as that of Alizé, which makes me shudder, she opens her eyes gold color and then she tends her arms to me and she smiles at me, I reach out to her who catches my hands and then I feel the marks of Alizé disappear from my body and I hear her voice

\- Come Rochelle Kaliese Paris, I was waiting for you! Do not worry about anything here you are safe! She said to me in a reassuring voice and drawing me to the heart of her tower, her presence is reassuring, a light engulfs us and takes us into an enclosed room similar to the room of a pyramid where behind is a large mirror . The girl is in front of me with a smile.

\- I was waiting for your visit impatiently, I knew that you would appear in my desert! (the line that accompanied me hitherto flies to her and the girl scratches her head) Nirvana came to announce that you were finally arriving and forgive the intervention of the sandy snakes, for some time they haunt my desert and attack my creatures, it's pretty hard to bear!

\- Oh I see ... Sorry for you, but who are you? And how do you know my name and that I was going to come here? I asked her curiously, she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

\- Oh, forgive me, I did not introduce myself. My name is Elena Sollannie, and the reason I know you, it's because I know everything since you and your friends had set foot in this chaotic world ! Let's say I'm clairvoyant.

She looks so nice, but she seems to hide something that does not reassure me, she says she knows everything about us since we arrived in this world, strange all that.

\- Tell me, Elena if I can call you that, if you really know all about us from the beginning, could you answer some questions? I asked her, she smiled at me while crossing her arms and then replied with a smile

\- I think I know what kind of questions you want to ask me, but I guess it's useless to remind you, but what is the question you favor the most? She asks me knowing the answer very well, I take a deep breath then stares at her.

\- What do you know about Alizé ? I see her frown at me wondering if I'm sure I want to know, I say yes and then she agrees. And then I see her statistics : **Elena Sollannie, the Desert Priestess, 40% of LM, level 85 and ranked in Difficult Boss if I had to fight her!**

(Internal point of view: Alizé)

It's still cold, and little Angel's fever has gone up quite a bit. This is my vein, I see him huddling his little head against my breasts, I keep blushing and then I can not help but stroke his little black hair and his little forehead and finally I find a healing potion

\- Great, I knew I had one left! I say delighted as I approach the bottle of his labia minora, I encourage him to open his mouth and swallow slowly, he obeys me then he drinks without discussion and slowly I feel his fever drop but his fatigue increase, normal this potion heals quickly but exhausts enormously the person who drinks it, to recover, it takes him at least 2 to 3 hours of maximum rest. I sigh and continue to keep him warm when suddenly, I feel that one of my precious prey has lost my mark, the beautiful Rochelle. It's not a big deal, but now I feel a new presence that makes me smile

\- Perfect ... I was getting impatient! I whisper delighted then I get up, leaving little Angel here.

\- Mom ... where you go, Mom! Call me Angel, I sigh, damn ... even if ... if he is ...

He is not my son!

I come to him while planting my sword next to me and then I crouch down.

\- Listen treasure, I must do something very important and that would be very dangerous for you little man! You must rest while the potion acts on you! Stay here to sleep and I promise you I'll come back to get you as soon as I'm done, okay? He nods and I leave him here, here I am alone in this place that is so familiar to me.

The people of heaven …

Here, in this place in the sky above the earth, it is my territory. Where I grew up with his people and my mother, nobody else knows this place better than me, I also know all its history ... Not always happy unfortunately! I saw my village being devastated by this horrible demon that I hunted for days and months, him who by his demonic force hurt me by tearing my wings, in my back the scars of my wings torn off still remain, I could never forgive him for committing such a serious crime and for hurting mine for the sake of ... eliminating me! Returning to this place depresses me enormously because I constantly see my people get hurt and even decimated by this demon.

\- How depressing! I sigh while watching my destroyed island and soon I arrive at the heart of my city where the old fountain sits.

\- And yet, this depressing place is at your place! Reminds me of a voice I know very well.

I sketch a smile, before turning back to the person sitting above the fountain behind me, a girl of my age with very long hazel hair, golden eyes, large white wings, a generous build and slightly muscular , with a big black sword on his back, white boots up to his knees and a sand-colored dress covered with fine armor but under which I see the beginning of a large scar on the right shoulder going up to her chest, she frowns when she sees me and is quick to get up, when to me I can not help but smile with enthusiasm: **Kirsten Wina, the Princess of the Fallen Sky, level 100, 85% of LM, classified in the Hard Boss!**

\- It's been a long time Alizé! She said to me in a cold tone as she draws her weapon, I do the same.

\- I thought you'd be more than happy to see me again after 3 years of separation! I say sarcastically, she sketches a weak smile while putting one of his hands on his cheek, and his eyes start to shine like mine.

\- Oh, but I'm delighted, I've been looking for you too long dear Alizé, and finally you've come back to me! Can you only imagine what I'm feeling right now ...? (The wind blows on us) Listen to the wind ... like when we were small! You remember it ? She said, looking up at the sky, I do the same and both of us listen to the wind blown and lift our hair, I emit a sigh of joy by feeling this coolness on my face as I remove my gloves and that my boots, showing Kirsten the cursed marks inked on my skin, I throw my stuff, keeping only my dress and my sword, Kirsten does the same by removing his shoes and gloves, I hear him sigh and then shake its big wings.

\- It's time ! She announces to me by arming her sword, I sigh in my turn by squeaking the blade of my sword, I acquiesce impatiently.

\- Yes ! I answer before she and I face each other, like the first time we faced each other when we were 13 years old. And this time we will finally be able to know ... Which of us is the strongest!

(No point of view)

Meanwhile. While Alizé and Kirsten started their fierce battle in the sky, Angel waits patiently for the return of Alizé, but outside he hears the noises of the battle, the blades that clash violently, the cry of the fierce fighter and at the same time time the anger of the wind, he is frightened by all these noises, fearing for the life of Alizé he believes to be his mother. But something else frightens him, three other presences here ... especially two who look more menacing, one of a demon and the other, a very powerful entity he has trouble to spot, when at the third much closer, a fighter outstanding and with great power. Angel is scared, does not want to come out from under these ruins for fear that one of the three entities will find him. Unfortunately the scariest approached and through the cracks of the ruins, Angel sees a big menacing shadow with shining white eyes and smoking big blades instead of fingers, he is about to scream but the hand of a little girl comes to cover his mouth.

Angel can not help crying frightened, then when the shadow disappears, the little girl's hand withdraws from Angel's mouth who takes a breath and then turns to see a black hole behind him, frightened he backs up to glimpse a little girl with a doll face with long hair very black decorated with a white rose, empty eyes of black color also wearing a white dress and only white tights without shoes, her nails are varnished black and she reaches out to Angel scared who can not even call for help

\- This way ! Follow me ! She murmurs.

Further, in a large Japanese-style fortress, Maria rises up on the roof of this frightening fortress, fortunately thanks to her mask she has no injury, but loneliness does not take long to make her cry, her cries echo in the walls of the cliff and even in the sky but something in the sky is preparing because, the clouds depart on a constellation shaped fox nine tails. Red eyes shine in the sky and the constellation becomes a black shadow jumping into the sky to land a few inches from Maria, she stops her tears and turns to the creature who is a gigantic fox with nine tails pink coat. (like Kyubi the fox with nine tails of the Japanese legends but in pink strangely) This scary fox growls towards the girl who continues to hide the face with his mask, then curious the fox stops showing the teeth and lowers his head towards the small one Maria also curious, then her little hand comes to rest on the muzzle of the creature and at the same time she says "Yuno! "

 **That's all for Chapter 11, which has been a bit long in coming, I know it and I'm sorry, but do not worry I'll catch up. Also the next chapters are going to be longer because there, we will enter my favorite phase of history, sowing pitfalls and lots of other things. I can not wait to get there. In any case I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case leave me a comment, it will please me. I make you all kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter. Kisses**


	12. Chapter 12 The mentors Part 2

_**Level of Madness**_

 _ **Chapter 12 : The mentors**_

 _ **Part 2**_

 _ **Violent content**_

(Internal point of view: Emily)

With Spandel and Helen, we chase this train of darkness flying in the sky, we jump on the roof of the buildings and we manage to climb on the cursed rails created by the train, now we run after the train which is very fast and clears a very strong smell of darkness, thanks to Helen, we manage to climb on the train, purple flames float around us and only level 10 monsters appear, kind of disgusting little trolls, I grab my sword and then I'm going to fight them, they're so weak that in one blow I manage to eliminate them but there is something wrong? Everything seems too easy, and this train ... Even if we are in a world like this, the trains do not circulate alone and ... the same smell emanating from the wheels of this train that stings my nostrils, I I have the impression that it comes back into me and sucks me all my strength, it is at the moment when I see this smoke discreetly enter us that I start screaming at Spandel and Helen

\- We must stop this train! Quick ! The wheels are bewitched!

But at the same time I scream, the train whistled loudly? I then saw Helen fall on her knees with her ears shut, Spandel is in the same state despite being surrounded by a shield of water to protect us. But the worst is that I saw that on the skin of Helen, Alizé lines stretch and run all the way to his throat, I look at my skin, the marks do not move. On the other hand the vibrations of the train unbalance me, my ears whistle, I do not hear others, and moreover I do not see them any more, they are not on the train any more?

\- Helen ! Spandel ! I call them looking around me, they are nowhere, they could not disappear like that?

\- It is dangerous for a girl, to be alone in hostile terrain! A male voice suddenly says in my back through the resonance.

I open my ears to look back and see behind a big man hidden under a big black hooded coat, a braided red wick protrudes from under his hood, and I see his face, he is handsome but has a sadistic look with his eyes, the left eye is red and the other is emerald green but seems more menacing, I see my reflection in it, my shoulders shaking and I can not see his statistics, it must be very powerful.

\- Who are you ? I ask him by taking a step back and arming my sword to defend me, I see him sketch a smile then he lowers his head towards me and allows me to touch my chin, I slap his hand

\- Hey, I forbid you to touch me like that! Who do you think You Are ? I tell him, he sneers and then he catches me by the chin

\- But you are snarling little mouse ! (he grabs my heart between his fingers and then turning his gaze I see like a translucent wall where on the other side I see Helen and Spandel still annoy by the whistling of the train) Unfortunately dear, in spite of your pretty face of young woman. .. you do not interest me! He blew me before pushing me sharply.

When he jostled me, I fall from the top of the train. I did not have time to scream and her contact made me crush my chest so much that I lost 10 PV, I feel my body falling into deep darkness, I can not see the ruined village anymore. We had crossed with Spandel and Helen, and yet when the darkness dissipates, I see him downstairs, especially with the rails where we went in the little cart, suddenly my body hit the rails. I scream, throwing some blood, then I collapse on the floor, I see a pool of blood running under my head, I'm getting very cold and I can not move. Here I lie in the heart of the city with now that 4/100 of PV and a huge injury to the head and back ... I feel so bad. Suddenly, my sight is clouded and I begin to hear like a murmur in my mind, the voice of a woman, then a benevolent light approaches me. I have the impression to see a beautiful woman with a white dress adorned with gold jewelry with a very long black hair and a scepter of light. Her light seems to soothe my mind as she kneels before me to come and train me in a hug.

Its soft and benevolent light engulfs us both.

Then when my eyes opened, I no longer have any pain, I recovered all my PV and I was no longer in the village in ruins, but halfway to a citadel with in the distance, a large white castle but surrounded by an aura of evil, I have a thrill running through my back.

\- But ... where am I? I wonder in front of this landscape a little frightful.

\- Emily ... I'm here ... Come find me ...! Whispered a voice from the castle.

(Internal point of view: Spandel)

The whistling of the cursed train is unbearable, more Helen seems to suffer enormously, I hear grumbling heavily and the marks spread on her skin, I come to draw her in my embrace to try to protect her and she starts to cough very strong then drops of blood flows down her eyes, I press her against me then with my skills in care and my magic, I try to relieve her pain

\- Don't worry my love, I'm here, calm down! I tell her to reassure her, it is then that I feel an intelligent and devilish presence around us, we are not alone here ... But the train is covered with a field of very high magic, in addition .. I have a feeling of loss, as if someone was missing and then looking in the reflection of my shield of water, Emily is no longer there ... How is this possible? Where is she ?

\- Emily ?! Emily, where are you? I call him through the infernal sounds of this train.

Suddenly, I feel a hot liquid on my hand holding my precious Helen, I look down and see that my hand is impregnated with blood, the slot opened on the chest of Helen ... My eyes widen d and in just a second, I continue to hold it so that it does not fall on the train and try to raise it, to heal with my magic care and reassurance. But this person laughs at us, I see his smiling face and staring at us with a red eye that approaches my shield of water, and as I expected ... He crosses my shield.

\- What a cute scene ... I could almost cry! He declares, I start to see his face as he pulls off his hood.

It's a boy no bigger than me, dressed in black like me, with black hair a little ruffled and messy, and bottom strands of hair are a scarlet red with a small wick braided, her skin white porcelain, he wears a necklace nail, his nails are varnished black, but at home what I notice the most, it's his eyes mischievous walers. He is not our ally I'm sure. I keep Helen against me, trying not to let go of him, especially since he seems to fight more with magic than otherwise, however it is not reassuring because I can not see his statistics, we hide them. The way he looks at us with a smile. He takes us from above.

\- Who are you ? What do you want us? I ask him while protecting Helen who is obviously not in a position to fight, he sneers while looking down at me.

\- It's crazy, I did not imagine that there was another demon Awromott who would come to us, already that old Cray is among us and allows himself to be his home! I admit that it is even more disturbing if another stupid Awromott demon comes to dictate his law here too, and especially on my train!

For a moment, my mind was paralyzed ... Cray ...? Is he really talking to him? No ... I can see his face, his tortures, the expressions on his face, the faces of my dead friends ... My past. No, he's lying! Why would my uncle come here? He would not see the point ... unless he wanted to, find me and kill me, because he already knows I'm here. My body starts shaking very hard, my head is spinning and my heart tightens tightly, without realizing it immediately, I'm already screaming. And immersed in my trauma, this guy looks at me in amazement with his hands in his pockets

\- Do you have a problem, my guy ...? I have not done anything yet yet ... Could it be because I mentioned the name Cray ... Curious.

I can not hear what he says. My brain, my trauma haunts him, prevents me from protecting my wife, my magic is blocked ... And I see my LM dropped by 30% while I was 86%, I'm just a easy prey for this guy I can finally see the statistics as he is about to attack me with a sphere of dark magic in his hand, he aims my soul in the center of my chest, where also my opal black

\- What if I capture you now and take you back to Cray?" Maybe he knows you and will take care of you? What do you say ... (I see a smile appear on his lips) Spandel Phillips?

I can't move...

 **Jiro Wina, the Dark Wizard, level 150 with 90% of LM (at the same level as Helen) classified in the Hard Boss!** This is what is marked on his statistics, and while he is about to hit my soul while I am trapped in my trauma, I feel hands pushing me and my body falling, and while I get to know ... I see Helen's hands forward and a sad look on her face where purple veins appear around her eyes and down her neck as I fall from the top of the train. She just ... push me, and in my fall, I see his lips move "Save you ... We'll meet again ... ... I love you Spandel", I do not know why but tears begin to flow along my cheeks as I see the train moving away. A few moments later, my body seems to fall into the water unfortunately soiled by the darkness that come to attack my soul, here the gift that Angela transmitted to me, is itself suffocated by the evil, I can not use it in this place cursed, so I sink.

Memories are pouring into my mind, this odious past that I have been haunting for so many years now, even after finding happiness with my wife and children. He is still here, always. And Cray ... He too, as long as he's here, I'll never find peace, he'll want to destroy everything, as he did with my friends from before ... My precious friends that I have lost, all because of him! Suddenly, as I get ready to close my eyes, I feel arms grabbing me by the waist, I look down and see arms decorated with jewels and between my legs ... A blue mermaid tail decorated with a scarf adorned with a sapphire ... It's not Angela, she's white as pearl and she ... Blue like sapphire, being back I can not see her face but her presence is sweet and me protect from darkness present here. I can read his statistics that have been displayed above me despite that I do not see his face: **Saphira Otohime, Queen of Mermaid, level 70 and 10% of LM!** She is not a boss, her presence is too sweet to be that of an enemy.

(Internal point of view: Helen)

\- How cute ... Push your sweetheart out of my train to protect against me. It does not really look like you at all ... My dear ... Helen Scarsheld, where should I rather call you Chaotique, the mistake of nature! Declare the man in front of me, I emit a grunt as my powers start to take over on me.

\- Call me as you want, Jiro Wina, the most annoying manipulator that the world is ever worn. I answer him sarcastically.

He and I cross our eyes, our eyes shine. Two beings badly united and facing each other. Me the Red Butterfly and him The Black Snake. With my bones cracking I get up in front of him by lowering a little the neckline of my dress where is my slot and then introduced two fingers to get out my sword cursed that I had not been out for a long time, I had almost forgotten that I had always had it on me and that it was so beautiful ... Its golden knob decorated with blood-red ruby, its curved and sharp blade decorated with a drawing representing the poison of the butterfly of death I lick the blade of my sword, keeping my gaze on him stretching slightly and cracking his fingers.

\- I do not know the reason for your little patrol with your devilish toy Jiro, but you know what happens, every time you meet one of us! I tell him while preparing to fight against him, he sketches his faithful smile excited and sadistic by revealing his black sword.

\- Oh yes, glad to know you do not forget her. I would have been very sad if not, and for your question about my presence here ... So try to tear me the answer, my sweet Chaotique.

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

With brutality, we cross our weapons Ginrei and me. Obviously he is not very talkative but I feel it in each of his shots that he is strong.

\- Well, you're not as talkative as I would have thought. Too bad ! I point him out gracefully dodging one of his shots, he's fast, but I'm faster than him and I have more reflex, yet I feel he's hiding something, that's when under his Wick of white hair, I see his right eye all white surrounded by thick and venous scars. It's disgusting. Who could have read such a thing in the eye?

\- You do not watch your backs! He murmured while I see embers coming from behind me, immediately I turn around and see a fake fire on the verge of piercing me, in the second I dodged it by losing my favorite red blaser that his fake burns. I narrowly escaped ... But with this intense heat ... My movements are slow and my head is spinning; Suddenly, I see him coming towards me with speed, I immediately brandished my spear and stop his attack through my darkness.

He does not even raise an eyebrow of surprise.

My attacks do not do anything to him. All this because of this strong heat that I can not stand because I am an albino, I manage to push back by turning my spear and suddenly he does not attack me anymore and looks at me with a disappointed look.

\- Do you plan to waste my time for a long time? I get out like that, this one tries to provoke me but no question that I fall into his game.

\- So you are so dissatisfied with my power Ginrei? Sorry for you but I do not have any time to lose with you, I have precious friends to go find, but because of this magic barrier, I can not leave. So I have to fight you if I want to go, right? In this case you will have to beat me, and I think it will be almost impossible for you despite your great power, finally it remains to be seen. I argue against him, I see him sketch a half smile as he tidies his weapon.

\- You understand everything but do not underestimate me too young man, you risk losing his head. I do not like small, unimportant battles where my opponent does not give all he has to put me to the ground. However, upon your arrival on my lands, I felt your great power and concluded that you were the adversary I needed, as well as the one to whom I had to lend my great powers. But you still have to be worthy! He answers me.

I answer his words with a smile proving that I deserve his power, a firepower is not negligible for me, he also smiles and remove the barrier around us.

\- Let's go fight elsewhere than here. You do not seem to bear the heat and if I want you to fight more seriously, go fight in a place where it is less hot! He offers me indicating the top of the mountain further, it is true that here it will be better and I could finally put it down.

\- Okay, I follow you! I nod with a smile, so he starts to run and me too to the mountain, I see him unsheath his gun at the same time as me and then we look at each other while burning our competitive spirit in us.

If I beat him ... The power of fire will be mine.

(Internal point of view: Rochelle)

\- What do you know about Alizé? I ask her firmly, I see Elena frowning while showing a book with a gold cross on it, then she opens it in front of me, and then behind her there appears a large mirror where no reflections appear .

\- Are you sure you want answers on this topic? She asks me in a cold tone, I nod her head determinedly, she read it in my eyes, then her mirror behind her starts to shine and she holds out her hand while her eyes shine with a pure light, I grab her hand and then she starts to tell me a story:

« _In order to know the story of Alizé Scarsheld, I first have to tell you about the past that she trailed behind her and her damned family. Formerly among our people, the Desert People, there was a Scarsheld among us ... A wonderful girl with black hair like ink and eyes of a bright brown also carrying our magic and not Serving her only for good intentions, she was also the greatest friend of my late mother Nirvana Sollannie, her name was Sayaka Scarsheld! An outstanding fighter with a very strong vigilante spirit, all in the people admired her, as if she were the precious sister of the Queen, and she revived every time the heart of our world alongside my mother ..._

 _But one day, a terrible thing happened to Sayaka who that day had gone in search of desert crystals for the Queen. A winged malevolent man who was lost in the desert found him and wanted to exploit it for terrible and shameful purposes while she wanted to save him from certain death, and after abusing her. Sayaka was dirty and humiliated, she was not the same anymore. Anger began to invade her darkened heart, and sadistic and frightful violence, killing her by tearing her eyes, tearing her body, bowels and everything else up to her. no longer to leave the slightest trace of any body, nothing remained but wings torn from a thick pool of blood staining the sand._

 _When she was found, she was covered with blood, flickering with the eyes of a demon, because by killing this winged man proving to be a demon banished by the clan of heaven and having enjoyed killing him. Sayaka was cursed and so was her generation._

 _She ended up dying in terrible suffering, swearing revenge and destroying everything. Sayaka was no longer herself ... For all she was already dead, remained only a demon thirsting for blood and destruction. My mother therefore took the decision to abbreviate her suffering and then hold that demon prisoner in two swords we had before. Thus, the future generation of Scarshelds would not be affected. Unfortunately ... in doing so we made two mistakes, the first is that when my mother finished Sayaka, the latter was pregnant with a girl for only 1 month. My mother was able to save this child by making her grow in her body with her own magic until the 9th month, and it was my mother who finally gave birth to this child._

 _A girl with the same face as Sayaka, but who seemed to have no sign of a curse on her body. Because in dying, Sayaka had the same black marks running through the body of Alizé and Helen Scarsheld. And this girl born to my mother is none other than Alizé and Helen Scarsheld's own mother. Unfortunately, these did not escape the curse because the demon of the sky having attacked caused chaos on the people of heaven and awakened the demon Sayaka "_

My body keeps shaking after this story, I saw so much horrible thing, this Sayaka, kill this man of such violence ... The demon face of this girl and the marks running through the body of Alizé .. But something hits my mind. Helen Scarsheld? There would be a second one?

\- Wait a minute ! Helen Scarsheld? Are you talking about our Helen or that of this world? It's the same for Alizé, she's our Pandora, but this world? I interrupt her, I see her raise her eyebrows in surprise and look at me in a strange way, I ask her what's wrong, she looks down and I see that she is staring at one of my inside pockets, she asks me to give him the object that I have in this pocket, I go out a little annoyed because it is about the necklace in heart that Pandora gave me the day of our first release both, this jewelry is very precious to me.

\- So ... none of you all seems to have understood! She said, looking at my jewelery, where I placed a picture of both of us inside.

\- But if I understood everything you told me, that's not the question ...

\- That's not what I'm talking about! She interrupted me looking at me with another look than the one before.

Her eyes are cold, direct but at the same time I can read like a feeling of pity

\- All, you Rochelle Paris, Damian Hart, Jack Riperls, Kirron Hope, Emily Evans, Phillips Spandel, Angel Lucy and Maria Hart, you do not fight for anything! She told me that by returning my necklace, my eyes widen in surprise at what she said to me, I clench my teeth

\- But why do you say that ? It's wrong, we did not come here for nothing, we come to find our friend Pandore, it's not that, you should know it no? I reply offended; Pandore is my best friend, she is not anything for us. We are here to take her home, Alizé promised us because she knows where she is!

\- Do not be silly Rochelle, Alizé said that for the sole purpose of using you for personal purposes, believe me, me who knows her better than you, in the state where she is now, do not count too much on the promises she makes to you, because deep down ... The truth she knows better than me and she refuses to tell you before everything is over!

\- What is your point ? What is the truth? I ask him by starting to have my voice cut by a feeling that makes me feel sick, so I take my breath to try to find the use of my voice cut, I then feel Elena put his hand on my head

\- The truth is that ... The Pandore you cherish so much, who made you happy and with whom you spent all these good moments is in fact only the empty shell of Alizé, Pandore should never have existed if things had gone normally without this altercation that opened a gap between our two worlds, you would never meet that sweet friend you call Pandore, you would never have had this necklace that is a symbol of your so strong a friendship, and you would never fall into this infernal chaos, this empty shell belonging to an almost demonic genocidaire is your friend Pandore, the real one, you already know her. And in the case of Helen ... The one with whom you live ... Is Helen Scarsheld of this universe, she has no alter ego. Helen is the demon of our land that made Alizé genocidal and almost crazy. Nourished by the hatred Alizé had in her heart, Helen became a harmful demon who almost destroyed us all, she was our enemy, trapped in the body of our precious friend. But, one day to the greatest despair of Alizé, Helen was finally defeated and she should have disappeared and yet ... here she is again. I do not know the cause myself, but today I see that it has changed, and that's a good thing. Unfortunately ... time is running out, things are coming back in their place! It was through this altercation that you were able to meet these two people so dear to your eyes.

Her words echo in my head, I collapse my forehead against the ground and covered by my arms. While holding the necklace in my hand, my tears flow down my cheeks, I can not believe it. It's impossible ... Pandora, my best friend, with whom I shared so many things ... a simple empty shell from such a monster. She who was so sweet, cuddly, kind, grumpy, fun, a little stuck, shy and with great maternal spirit ... " Here Rochelle, it is in pledge of our friendship, I thought that you would like it, look I have the same! These are the words she told me the day she gave me this necklace, where she took me shopping with her. This precious day we sealed our friendship.

\- It's not possible ... I sigh in the deepest despair, I can not even raise my head, I feel that Elena pulls me to her to hug me, then she whispers.

\- I'm sorry...

(Internal point of view: Jack)

As I walk through the big forest alive again with the pretty Anna, I feel like a pinch in my heart, I feel that Rochelle is crying, I do not like to have this sensation especially that Rochelle n is not by my side, so I can not console her and that, it remains to me across the throat and annoys me deeply.

\- Something wrong Jack? Anna asks me in a small voice, I jump slightly

\- Oh no, everything is fine I thought of too many things! I worry a lot for my friends! I answer with a smile, it is then that despite its small size it comes to pat me on the head

\- Yes I understand, do not worry I'll make sure you find all your friends I promise you. I smiled at her and thanked her, suddenly, I see her eyes widen with fear, I grab her by the shoulders and ask her what's wrong, she starts to panic so I'm her looks and then see in the sky, like a red glow and I hear a demonic laugh.

Anna is very scared !

\- Oh no ... Not again ... He came back!

 **Here for the Chapter 12 of Level of Madness which I know took a lot of time to come and especially for such a sad chapter. I'm sorry, I had a little lost inspiration but now I found it ^^ And things will get even more deep and dark now, I hope you're always ready. In short, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case leave me a comment, it will make me very happy, I make you all kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter ^^ Kisses**


	13. Chapter 13 We must find ourselves

_**Level of Madness**_

 _ **Chapter 13 : We must find ourselves**_

 _ **Violent content**_

(Internal point of view: Jack)

I see Anna who is feverish, she trembles with fear while keeping her eyes fixed on the sky, I allow myself to catch her by the shoulders while shaking her slightly

\- Anna? What is happening ? What is this red light in the sky? I ask myself being intrigued by this red glow, Anna tries to pull herself together and suddenly, she grows a gigantic vine that extends to the horizon where is a large volcano erupting, it pushes me to this liana where she climbs on it without any problem

\- I'll explain that later, we have no time to lose! If this thing is crushed on our world, it will be over for all of us, even our souls will not be able to come back to life despite the 3 chances we all have! I must warn someone, when you must absolutely go back to your friends because if you are alone, Armox or Jiro will hunt you until you are stuck and without hesitation he will kill you. You will not be able to get out alone in front of him! She shouted at me as I climbed the liana.

I don't understand ... Armox? Jiro? Who are these people she just quoted me? So we start running on the liana that still extends, makes us cross the vast ocean where voices seems to signal the presence of someone under the water, but I can not see because the water is too much trouble, and Anna shouts me to go faster.

\- I don't understand, what's going on? I shout, hoping for an answer, I feel her shake my hand and I think I hear the nature that speaks to me through it ... Armox? A demon ? And it would be close to here and under the ocean ... A boy in black with a blue siren are just below us? I stop abruptly

\- Jack! What are you doing ? We do not have time, you do not have to stop, we have to continue. She said to me more gently, then she too began to listen to the nature that screams at me, she also feels the same presence that burns in me.

Would she have given me the gift of listening to nature without wanting to?

\- The plants and I decided to give you the gift of nature just when you saved me from the poisoned spider, but I did not imagine that it would work so fast, usually it takes time before nature starts to talk to someone, but you Jack ... you look different from others. Nature surely points to the presence of one of your friends under the ocean, it's certainly because she wants you to survive the chaos. She said to me softly, so she too looks at the water of the sea, then it is then that an underwater seaweed rises to the surface with a big shell which she seizes then blows in, the noise makes like a echoing in the waves then I see shadows swimming at high speed towards us, then two people emerge out of the water, a blue mermaid with long hair smooth and decorated with mother of pearl beads and two blue eyes gorgeous sapphire, and next to her, I see Spandel's touching head strangely transformed into a siren, too, with a black tail like ink and with his black cape still covering the many scars on his body as well that his opal on his chest and the black lightning tattoo on his neck

\- Spandel ! I call him happy to see him safe and sound.

I see a big smile on his lips before he jumps on me and hugs me, also happy to see me again, when Anna, in front of the blue siren, she lowers

\- Your Highness Saphira! It's an honor to see you! She greets politely, the siren named Saphira smiles and then tells her to lift her head and she turns to me and Spandel

\- So Spandel, this boy is one of your friends? A pleasure to meet you young man! She said to me kindly, I blush and greet her turn and then I notice that Spandel is alone, that Helen is not at his side, and Emily either by the way while the last time .. When we were separated on Twilight lands, Spandel and Emily managed to escape with Helen. It's strange...

\- Spandel? Where are Emily and Helen? I ask him curious, I see him lower his head feel guilty and worried, he sighs ...

\- It's a long story ... We were separated when we wanted to continue the demonic train of ... Jiro, the Dark Wizard! Emily disappeared suddenly without anyone knowing what had happened, and Helen ... pushed me off the train to take care of Jiro herself, I found myself lost in an ocean of darkness, and Lady Saphira saved me from this ocean and gave me the gift of turning me into a mermaid when I wanted to save her daughter Angèle Ayame, the white mermaid. I could not do anything to help Helen or Emily. I am sorry. He tells me.

I'm sad for him, he did everything he could to help the girls, I just hope they're fine

\- Is it ... Has he just spoken ... about Helen? And Jiro? Begaye Anna, Saphira is paralyzed too, for Jiro I understand, Anna told me that name and that it was dangerous, but ... why are they afraid of Helen? Is there a second Helen here? But what intrigues me is that Anna tried to say something to Spandel but Saphira stopped him before she uttered a word ... I feel like they're hiding something from us thing! That's when Anna changes the subject

\- Forgive me for asking you Lady Saphira, but where were you about to go? Saphira comes close to Spandel and then strokes her hair

\- This young man revealed to me a few hours ago that he had to go as fast as possible to the islands in the sky because he would have felt a very vulnerable presence that would be in danger in the face of a demon, certainly Armox, then not not wanting to leave him alone, so I escort him to the door leading to heaven and you Anna!

\- I have to find Ginrei, a Demon Bomb is about to fall on our world, and it is necessary that Jack and certainly your Spandel find their friends, we can only count on them. Anna explains in a stressed way, Saphira nods.

\- Spandel! Is it the presence of whom you have felt in heaven? I ask worried, I see that Spandel's eyebrows quiver with worry and then he answers me

\- It's Angel! My eyes widen in terror, thinking him alone against a formidable opponent, and Damian does not know that now his son is in danger.

I feel that children are in serious danger.

(No point of view)

At the top of the snowy mountain, Lucy and her new friend Shiro continue their advanced, looking for a place to warm up, but especially to find the trail of the Snow Lion. Lucy starts calling him in the blizzard, searching for his roar. Maybe he is not so far away? Because even if this animal seems cruel ... Lucy in her little girl's heart feels pain for him.

Several minutes of walking in the soft snow later. Shiro and Lucy find an ice crevices where they hear terrifying grunts, they recognize it ... It's him, The Snow Lion. Lucy has an enthusiastic smile to know it still alive, when to Shiro, she is not reassured and firmly holds Lucy's hand, wanting to warn her of the danger. Lucy smiles at him, then begins to slowly descend the crevasse, Shiro sighs and then follows her closely so as not to lose her. It begins to get darker and darker as it descends deeper into the crevasse, where the grunts sound louder, and at times on fragile walls, Lucy inadvertently slips and begins to fall. Immediately, with extraordinary SLRs, Shiro grabs Lucy's hand before she falls

\- No ... No ... Let go! Spell hardly, Lucy squeezes Shiro's hand tight for fear of falling, and frightened she screams

\- Daddy ! Mommy ! Help ! Daddy ! Lucy's cries shake the crevice of ice leaving stalactites that break on the ground, and the wall on which Shiro clings gives way.

The two girls fall to the bottom of the dark crevices, and in the distance ... Damian heard their voice, he who reached the heart of the mountain always in search of his precious children, helping himself to his soul and its Twilight power. He recognized the voice of his little Lucy who called him

\- Lucy ! He calls shouting into the blizzard, his soul reacts ... Lucy is not far from him, but Damian feels another presence at his side, a presence very uncomfortable, too suspicious. Then he accelerates the pace to the crevasse where he heard the calls of his daughter, hoping that she will not be hurt.

In the crevices, the little girls are intact thanks to the soft snow below, they find themselves through this snow and realize that they are stuck ... Impossible that there is another exit further, the only one way out of here, was to climb the ice crevices. In the distance, the Snow Lion's grunts echo, Lucy is called by the grunts and lets herself be guided, Shiro follows Lucy closely to protect her and further ... The beast is there. Lying on a frozen floor blushes with the blood flowing from the wound in his neck, his beautiful white mane and soft fur is unfortunately soiled by this red liquid so precious to the body, Lucy slowly approaches the lion, the one fixing the little girl. Strangely, the Snow Lion does not attack Lucy, he does not stop to look at her with a deep look.

In front of this bloody wound, Lucy raises the eyebrows of concern and weeping even for him, with sweetness Lucy comes to put her little hand on the wound of the beast and by a miracle, Lucy then reveals its power, the power of ice. A flake of snow appears in her hand and with, the blood and the wound freezes, thus stopping the bleeding. Unfortunately, as Shiro sees on the statistics of the beast ... The life of this animal is about to go out.

\- You'll be better ... Huh Mr. Lion? Speak innocently Lucy, the lion seems to understand what the child says to him, but he also knows that it is through this child that he will die. If he had not attacked it, he would never have been touched: **Lucy Hart, The Snow Nymph, 100/100 HP, level 55, 2600/3000!** Is written on her statistics, small but with clumsiness or anger, she could become a very dangerous opponent. Yet this child is all innocent. Lucy calls the lion saying that he will heal quickly, then a tear flows from the lion's eye and then his eye is closed.

His soul is torn.

Lucy now sees that the lion does not move, she starts to cry when he sees that he does not react anymore, his body starting to crack like ice and his icy aura that will slowly take root in the soul of Lucy , thus taking the powers of this beast who before dying, to recognize who deserves to control his powers ... A little girl of 7 years old with already a great power in her hands.

Lucy's tears echo through the walls of the crevasse, behind Shiro stepping forward to lay a friendly hand on Lucy's shoulder in tears, in the distance Damian finally finds the crevasse where he hears the crying of his daughter, without hesitation he jump inside

\- Lucy ! He cried, Lucy heard her voice and starts calling.

(Internal point of view: Damian)

I hear my little girl calling me away and I see her beside a little girl with a long gray hair and eyes of the same color, it was this suspicious presence that I felt near my daughter ... I do not even see her statistics, and although she looks like an innocent and cute child, I have a heavy heartache when I see her. That's when I find my mind when Lucy jumps into my arms.

I squeeze my little girl against me, happy to see her again without the slightest scratch, but she's crying. And I do not know why ? So by cuddling her with the powers of Twilight I try to figure out what's wrong and then I see Lucy's pictures of a big white lion surrounded by ice creams dying under her eyes as she tried to heal him. So I rock her in my arms caressing her black hair, she looks so much like her mother but she trembles with cold so I open my shirt and then cover her with, same for the girl with long gray hair so she does not is not cold, both of them are now warming up against my chest as I go up the crevasse, once on the surface I see that the blizzard has completely disappeared but something is worrying me, a red glow shines in the sky , and it scares me a lot, I squeeze the little girls against me in a protective way and then I create a portal of the Twilight to leave the mountain snowy.

A few minutes later, the passage brought us all together on the side of the volcano the last time I saw Maria, she is still alive but its signal is weak, meaning it is further from the volcano, also the presence of Kirron has disappeared. I hope he did not get killed, so I notice that under my feet there is something like a huge dragon footprint with the smell of Kirron's power too, I reassured my shoulders. Now I'm sure Kirron has nothing and he's probably gone to fight elsewhere. Suddenly, I feel two presence that is quickly approaching the point where I am and then I see a liana that crashes on the ground, it seems to come from the horizon in the distance, then two silhouettes run and down the creeper, a young girl with chocolate colored chestnut hair wearing ways to form two buns on both sides of her head also decorated with two red roses with magnificent emerald green eyes and wearing a pink little dress matching her shapes. It's strange ... I feel like I've seen it before. And next, I recognize the boy at his side, I have a big smile that emerges on my lips

\- Jack ! I call him, I too hear his euphoria and then he comes to hug me, he too happy to see me. He also smiles when he sees the sweet face of my little Lucy, he allows herself to take her in his arms to give him a hug

\- Uncle Jack ! Lucy cried, happy to see him. When to me, the girl has her eyes wide with surprise that fixes me.

Her lower lip trembles as she tries to talk to me, from what I read about her statistics, her name is Anna. His name is very familiar to me

\- Damian? She said, I do not know what to say, then when she saw my statistics, I saw a sad and frustrated look on her face and that's when Jack takes me by the shoulders with an air stress

\- Damian! We absolutely must meet together as soon as possible. A dangerous enemy is stalking us and will try to eliminate us, we must not be alone, and the worst ... Angel is in danger! Spandel is towards the islands in the sky, that's where Angel is, and also the monster I'm talking about! Jack said to me, immediately my heart was tight with panic, my little boy in danger ... But how is it possible?

My son ... and also my little Maria, both in danger.

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

We arrived at the top of the mountain, where the heat does not reach us, the wind blows in our white hair, we fight against him and me then we unsheath our weapons again, ready to fight. Our statistics are displayed above our heads then we go on, our weapons intersect and shocks each other with extreme violence and yet so enjoyable. It's been so many years that I have not fought with someone as powerful and physically agile as me. But I'm stronger than him, no chance he beat me in this duel, I'll make him bite the dust. I smiled while our weapons clash, we force on our arms to unbalance the other while keeping our eyes fixed on the other. None of us wants to let go, our competition spirits ignite more in our soul, no one wants to lose.

Because we hate to lose.

We finally move away from each other to catch our breath, then 15 seconds later we resume the fight and using our powers, while he sends me his flames, I suck them with my darkness

\- Too bad for you ! My darkness yearns for all the attacks that you will send me, your firepower does not hold against me! I scream at him, then I see a smirk on his lips and with his finger, he controls his flames that was swallowed by my darkness and then returns to me.

With grace I dodge its flames before it burns me, Ginrei seems to offer me a smile of pride while he is about to attack me again, myself I offer him my best smile before to shake my spear of darkness, I'm a little breathless I admit it and he too, it's been so long that we fight and without even a pause, I was slightly burned and injured by my darkness, we are both proud and then as we were going to start our fight, I hear noises like squeaks in the distance, the same for Ginrei who stops and looks at the sky, then through the mist I see like a kind of brown and shiny golden stripe

\- What is that ? I wonder trying to visualize better then in the sky I see as a red glow that shines and slowly approaches, I hear Ginrei sighing while answering

\- It's Elena Sollannie! One of my friends, if she's leaving the desert, is that something has happened or is coming very soon. Once again, our world is threatened by a damn Demonic Bomb ... The sign that Armox has come back!

\- Armox? Who is it? I wonder curiously, I see Ginreï emit a groan and then staring at me, he creates a ball of flame that he throws at me, I do not even have time to dodge it that it is implanted in my body . I'm all shook up

\- But ... Why did you do that to me? What do you take? I ask him still shaken until I see that the fire is impregnated in my spear and marrying with the darkness

\- I passed you my power simply! (I'm surprised) Kirron Asper Hope ... that you are not of our world does not matter to me, you have demonstrated your power to me with brilliance and grace, it is only on you that I can count, nobody other than you can control this power that I have just lent you, we are now bound by our powers, and this connection will break the day one of us finally dies or ... when you regain your world to you! He said to me with hope, I feel honored ... Then I hear it called this Elena from the sky, so the ray responded to his call and begins to descend, I see this no one beside Rochelle, she has a long, very light chestnut hair with golden eyes, a large cape covering her body, but I see that her wrists and her ankles are decorated with jewels, then in her back, a beautiful spear of a white mother of pearl and a golden handle and adorned with a chocolate ribbon.

But having read her statistics, she does not impress me however I feel very special, so if Rochelle is with her ... Then this girl of great presence in magic, must be the mentor of Rochelle who I see, lost the black lines of Alizé, replaced by other healthier lines running throughout his body, Ginreï will approach Elena who smiles slightly

\- Nice to see you again Elena! I guess it's the return of Armox that got you to pick me up, right?

\- You just Ginrei, we can not hide anything. But also to tell you that these young people who are not of our world, must imperatively find themselves before everything is destroyed, we must go to the celestial islands as soon as possible and for that we must take the door leading to the heavens ! She explains. I understand only slightly where they want to go, but it's not my priority at the moment, because in the distance I see Jack on one side running alongside another girl named Anna after see his statistics, and obviously the friend of Elena but certainly also Ginrei's girlfriend, because this Anna comes to him jump in the arms and then kisses on the mouth.

Then I see Damian coming back with two little girls with him, he is there. But I guess we do not have time to talk about his reproach he made me, what I care is that for now, Jack, Rochelle, Damian and little Lucy are fine, I am also surprised by the presence of this other girl with a long gray hair and porcelain doll face, I ask her name because strangely I can not see his statistics,

\- Sh ... Shiro! She answers, must believe that she has a little too much trouble speaking. We are still far from complete, we miss my tender Emily, the lovely little Maria, the little Angel and Helen ... Thanks to my soul I can still feel them alive, but I worry a lot for Emily, Maria and Angel especially. That's when I hear sobs ... all we turned to Rochelle at that time, she has our gaze fixed on us, her eyes are drowned in tears when she looks at us ... And in his hand, we all see the necklace so precious that Pandora had offered him. Worried we ask her what's wrong, then I come to hug her.

She can't say a only word.

(No point of view)

In the celestial islands in the sky, Kirsten and Alizé continue to fight over and over again, they are both covered in blood with their 100% LM, Alizé to his torn clothes revealing the black lines running throughout his body and her eyes took a cursed yellow color with sharpened pupils and her sword is bloody and engraved with cursed lines, when at Kirsten she has her wings spread out which are now covered with crystal armor, her golden eyes once took a snow-white color, and his sword is surrounded by the power of the wind, both have their bodies wounded and yet the smile on their lips.

\- Let's finish! She said with determination while being about to brandish her sword on Alizé, she does the same with a smile.

\- Of course ! She answers, they are both exhausted and their LM is about to come down, their powers weaken so they are about to give the final smash.

But during this, Angel came out of the ruins after being helped by this strange girl with long black hair, but when he advances through the ruins by crossing a large stone bridge leading him to a large island where there are large pillars of iron intriguing Angel, unfortunately ... behind him, a menacing black shadow with large sharp blades instead of fingers appears behind him and raises one of his hands, about to hit the child

\- **Hi little one** ! Said a deep voice in Angel's back, he turns around and sees behind him, a kind of man at least 2 feet tall with a skin of color rape like the poison covered with white or pink scar with vicious eyes of white color and smoking icy way, then instead of his crooked fingers, large sharp blade and sharpen but also, covered with a liquid purple wheel, Angel does not have time to scream for help that the hand of this monster comes crashing down on him, the blades hurt his chest deeply, Angel falls to the ground screaming and crying in pain. His little chest skinned violently. His blood continues to flow from his wounds and slowly his PV goes down, it is only 5/100. Angel does not stop crying, writhing in pain, then the monster catches him by the head and lifts him up

\- **Poor of you ... It was necessary that it is on you that I fall, you who is so small and so fragile. But if I brought your head back to your darling father or your mother, it will give them such a shock that I will eliminate them very quickly. And this world thanks to my Demonic Bomb**.

Angel seems lost. And while this monster was about to cut her throat, Alizé emerges from the sky and with her sword she hits the demon who defends himself with the hand he wanted to use to kill Angel but he lets loose the injured child catch up by Alizé who seems very furious.

\- **My sweet Alizé ... I knew you were finally going to intervene, even for this child who is not yours! But that of your empty shell that you left behind!**

\- Whether he's my son or not, it's not important. But, I will not let you kill him! Never, you will kill him! Alizé responds with rage but exhaustion because of his fight against Kirsten who also emerges behind the demon, as if to support the rescue of Alizé. Angel suffers enormously and Alizé with him in his arms, can not fight against this demon: **Armox, Demon of the Destruction, level 260, 100% of LM, classified in the Hard Boss!** Alizé lets out a sigh and then with one end, she lands behind the demon and gives Angel to Kirsten

\- Bring him safely, and heal him! I'm taking care of it. Whispers, Kirsten nods, then rushes off, leaving Alizé facing Armox.

 **That's all for chapter 13, things get even tougher and finally my best antagonist comes on the scene. Armox ! I waited impatiently to get to this arch of history that I think will please you, if you enjoyed this chapter, do not hesitate to tell me in comment, it would make me very happy. I make you big kisses, and tell you soon for a new chapter. Kisses ^^**


	14. Chapter 14 The Precious Heart

_**Level of Madness**_

 _ **Chapter 14 : The Precious Heart**_

 _ **Gore content**_

(Internal point of view: Emily)

I am in front of the magnificent citadel in front of the big white castle, unfortunately surrounded by the evil aura, the voices keep calling me, it seems to come from the tower all up there, if this person calls me is that she is counting on me, I must not disappoint her. I enter then through the great gates of the citadel, not a soul that live here, and everything is covered with crystals, even the fountain, remain only great rock crystals, a cracked ground and an empty citadel. It's sad to see.

\- There is someone ? I call, I do not get any answers, yet I do not lose hope and keep calling

\- Hey oh? Have no fear, I don't want you any harm! Is there anyone ? I keep calling, still nothing. Damn this place makes me uncomfortable, it is almost as silent as a cemetery, it is while looking furtively a crystal, I think to see a shape inside, curious I approach closer then rub the crystal, then I see the face of an old woman paralyzed inside, the shock was so powerful that I scream while backing back.

My breathing becomes jerky as I stay in front of this crystal, and all around me other people appear in the crystals. But ... how did this happen? Why are they like this? I wonder horrified, but who could have done something like this? I try to hit one of the crystals in order to free the old lady, but by doing so I'm only hurting myself because touching this crystal, my skin has suffered a heavy redness that burns me, a Magic spell covers each of these stones that I notice are amethysts and not ice. And I'm mostly afraid that the people inside ... are dead. Who could have done such an awful act? It is shameful.

- _Emily ..._ call me the voice. I jump at his call, turning my gaze to the tallest tower.

\- The voice ?

\- _Emily ... have no fear for these poor people. The descendants of the_ _ **Prince of Chaos**_ _did not kill those poor people you see. They are just prisoners in the darkness inside these cursed amethysts, only pure magic like that of the light can get them out of these stones. Pass your way young Emily ... Come and get me at the top of the Tower that you look at, here you are not safe ... Come quickly!_ She said to me with a voice almost sobbing, she makes me a little pain, but there is something in her words that intrigued me ... **The Prince of Chaos**? Who is it ? Alizé never spoke to us about the existence of a Prince of Chaos, only the existence of the Prince of Twilight, would he have made reference to him by deceiving himself? If that's the case it would not surprise me, it reminds me a bit like in video games, the voices that speak to the main character indicating what quest he has to accomplish, sometimes it happens that he makes mistakes in their Finally, I imagine that I will have to hurry to go, in any case I hope that all the others are well.

Everyone ... Wait me, I'll be here very soon. Hold on tight.

I start running through the citadel looking for the way to the castle and when I get to the garden, immediately the atmosphere was rough and heavy to breathe and quickly I was surrounded by unbreathable mist, I cough heavily trying to cover my nose and my mouth to advance in this mass of darkness and then a ball of saving light comes to rest on my heart, thus protecting me from the darkness. "I will protect you! The voice says to me kindly, I hold the light against me and it reassures me through this darkness, but suddenly I have the feeling that I'm not alone, there is a scary presence that I am and observe myself, I will not know who observes me but, what is certain it is that it is disturbing, and while I arrive towards a door of the castle, I feel the presence right in my back then a hand suddenly falls on my shoulder as I open the door, a horrible thrill runs through my back and when I turn around, I see a tall man about 2 meters with a strong body. He has a pale porcelain complexion, unhealthy, clear and icy. His face is a bit similar to Spandel's, but his looks are sharper and he looks a lot less sympathetic. His piercing eyes are incredibly bright blue and his thick raven hair is out of order, his bangs falling into his eyes. A key heart made of black ink is marked on his heart. And he is wearing a long black coat left open over a gray buttonhole and a set of black jeans in black boots.

Who is this guy ?

I swallow him.

\- Hmm ... Hello! Who are you ? I ask, his eyes constantly toiser me fearfully, his hand on my shoulder tightens to the point that I hear crack, I take his hand trying to remove but his grip was too strong for me

\- Let me go ... Please, you hurt me! I tell him, it's then that I feel him get up from the ground then he hits me violently against the wall, the shock was so violent that I spit nets of blood and tries to debate me

\- Ah, I see, you're not allied ... At the same time it shows on your head, you have a beautiful head of villain. It must be believed that I was clumsy once again. Sorry guy, but I do not have much time to play with you. I told him before to show my sword is also completely different from before, now it is thin and slightly curved blade is gracious manner and a burst of light shines, I do not take time to admire my sword and get ready to pierce the head of this guy, immediately he suddenly let go of me and dodge my blow with such ease.

Suddenly, I see his sword arrived at high speed, I dodge immediately but his weapon nicks my cheek, if I had not reacted he would have pierced my head. This guy is really powerful, it continues to look at me and when I meet her eyes, I have a feeling to see something: I see armed monster large blades on his fingers fighting against that Kirron is exhausted, and at one point the monster pierces Kirron and cuts him almost in half. I scream in front of it and this guy takes the opportunity to catch me by the throat and flatten me on the ground, it hurts so much. I see my HP go down under this shock, I lose 10 out of 100, it almost sounded me, and while he was about to cut me, I roll to dodge his weapon that sinks into the ground , his sword breaks under the violence of shocks, at the moment I felt the hope of being able to beat him, unfortunately I see something golden appear on his belt, he draws them and throws them on me with violence I manage to stop one with my sword, but unfortunately the other slips under my hands and slices my leg. I scream away immediately, my leg is bleeding and I can not get up, my nerves prevents me and the pain is too strong. I try to catch my breath as I hear him approach, then suddenly I get a kick in the top of the chest and I am back to the ground.

I can't breathe.

I try desperately to catch my breath, but I can not, because something prevents me ... The darkness around me, it's probably his fault if I'm also destabilized. I feel myself leaving ... and I feel my soul breaking, I have just exhausted my first chance, I have only two left before I can not do anything for a certain time . I do not know what will happen to me if I find myself in this situation, but I am afraid of what can happen to me. Yet, I'm still here ... I can still hear and see, and I see that I am surrounded by benevolent light and below I see my body that is inanimate, and picked up by this guy

\- What is happening to me ? I wonder intimidated, then I feel like a pair of arms surround me and the voice whispers to me

\- _Don't be afraid ... He can not see you. I will take you safely._

\- But ... my body ... I have to get it back! I tell him with a slight wiggle

\- Your body can not be destroyed without the soul, as long as your soul will survive, your body can not be permanently destroyed. It's the peculiarity that you have, you humans in the other world ... (I'm surprised) No matter how many times you will be cut, your body will regenerate itself after a while, because our world will reject you and refuse to let you die in our world! She told me before I got carried away at the top of the Tower.

Here I am now in a dark room and recluse with only the bars that brings us the light outside and mine, me who is now a soul, then face me I see, chained to the ground a beautiful woman with a dirty white dress, very long black hair like ink, decorated with gold jewels and with large white wings, then when she raises her black eyes to me, I think I recognize the mother of our Pandore Scarsheld, Lady Andrea. Unfortunately ... She is definitely another Lady Andrea because this has the stature of a queen of the sky, yet the resemblance is crazy

\- Are you ... Lady Andrea? I ask with a feverish voice.

(Internal point of view: Damian)

We still do not understand why Rochelle is in such a state of distress, Kirron can comfort her, but he can not do it either. It is then that I meet the gaze of the one who brought him to us with his flying ray, and looking at the mentors of all, I have the feeling to know them and hold a lot to them, and they are the same. They look at me with a different look

\- I apologize for interrupting you, but we must absolutely go to the celestial islands! We interrupt Ginrei, immediately we recover our minds then we see Rochelle rubbing her eyes then she comes to take my hand affectionately, as if she wanted to reassure me of something, I do not understand unfortunately.

But I wish I could understand.

Although we miss Emily and Helen, we continue our way up to a big symbol on the ground, it's a big circle with in its center the wings of angels surrounding a scepter of light, it is Elena who activate the symbol with a simple gesture of the hand, and with its powers the gate to the sky opens

\- I present you the portal of the sky, it is him who will lead you on the territory of Alizé. There, expect to fight with all forces because in the territory of Alizé, the war has flourished for a long time, so never think that you will be quiet. Where you need to go ... Timeline Castle, the enemy territory of the wind clan. And Damian Hart, that's probably where your son is. And also your youngest daughter if it's yours?

\- Maria ? She's up there too? I ask with surprise, then my little Maria is still alive and is in the sky with Angel, yet the presence of Angel ... is very weak.

\- Wait! You do not come with us? Stops Rochelle, which awakens our surprise to all

\- Alas no, we will not be of any use to you. It is not us who must fight because it is not our era ... It's yours!

\- Are you telling us that you are unable to fight? Yet it is "your" world that is in danger! Adds Kirron trying to understand.

\- Yes and no ! Where you are is only an infernal spiral, this place is only the mirror of our real world and the cause of all this, you would discover it very quickly! This world is yours, the heroes are you, we are not of this era, ours is elsewhere we can only help you by entrusting our powers and fighting with you in yourself, it is all that can do! She explains herself then her body starts to shine and a magic link is created between Rochelle and her, as between Kirron and Ginreï, Anna and Jack and also between Spandel and Saphira, when to Damian ... His sword itself shines and gives him more power than he already had, all the mentors have disappeared, still only Elena who before disappearing in turn, points to me and tells me firmly

\- Damian Hart, chosen by Prince of Twilight! Hold my words, never let the darkness take control of you where chaos will fall on you all! Concludes she before disappearing in Rochelle. I am still without a way.

I quickly pick up my spirits when my friends call me to pass the gate, I frown determined and begins to move towards the portal

\- Daddy ... I'm scared! Lucy tells me in a small voice, I caress her head affectionately while squeezing her against me

\- I'll protect you! You, Angel, Maria and your friend Shiro, I'll protect you all four! I tell them before crossing the gate. The light engulfs us all for a long time when finally we feel the first winds blow on our face, and opening our eyes, a sad landscape is revealed in front of us with a panel floating above us: Célestia! Helios Region!

\- This world is so ... sad! Spandel says in shock, as all of us ... In this place on each of the celestial islands, villages and palaces in ruins, no sign of life anywhere and especially surrounded by mists and gray clouds. It was terribly sad, especially since this world looked so beautiful before, and apparently it will be the territory of Alizé ... But, how could she live in a place so sorry? It's terrible ...

\- Well ... move on! Let's not waste more time, we have to find Timeline Castle! Kirron tells us, following suit, we all begin to follow him, then I feel Rochelle pulling me a little on the arm, I turn to her who has her head down

\- Are you going to go Rochelle? Is there anything you want to tell me? I ask him a little worried.

Suddenly, I see her shaking her head slightly and then she drops my hand

\- No it is nothing. She told me before returning to Jack to find some comfort with him ... I really do not understand. So I'd rather continue my journey with a lot of guilt in myself, would I have done something that would have made Rochelle sad? I do not know ... Suddenly I come to take a look at my soul ... My heart is slowly cracking and begins to lose its color to become gray. And the cracks are very deep ...

(Internal point of view: Rochelle)

I can not tell him ... All of them say, the words stay in my throat and it makes me feel so sick, suddenly I feel like a deep wound forming on my heart, I then open the coat Elena gave me and see that my soul ... cracked. But, how is it possible? I hasten to hide it so that no one sees and I do not worry anymore and as we walk along a large stone bridge on the point of leading us to an island immersed in the sea. fog, we notice a stain of blood a little dry on the ground and a piece of clothing, it looks like a piece from a little yellow sweater like Angel door, it paralyzed us. Damian, too, his eyes began to shake as he approaches to retrieve the piece of clothing, for a moment he said nothing, we just see him squeeze the piece against him. We all take the first step towards him to console him, it is then that we hear like a distant howl.

It was like the cry of an animal, and this is the case because we see a gigantic griffin being projected violently, then a giant shadow surrounded by mists where we see only two big bright red eyes comes land on the stone bridge a few inches from us, immediately we prepare to fight and then we hear a little laugh of very familiar child and when the fog dissipates, we see a gigantic fox 9 tail but with a pink fur and feathers decorating the back of the ears

\- But it's Kyubi this thing! It is the monster who has kidnapped Maria near the volcano. Kirron exclaims, and actually this monster looks like Kyubi, the famous Ninetails demon, except that there ... it's pink.

Personally, the pink make him a little more cute.

\- Daddy daddy ! We hear on the back of the animal that in a single stroke creates a cloud of smoke to change shape, the pink Kyubi has now become, a young woman with long pink hair decorated with the same white feathers with eyes scarlet red, a little blue dress covering her a minimum and possessing a fluffy pink fox tail as well as fox ears, since when is Kyubi a girl? Then in her arms she holds little Maria who moves to go down ... And she is perfectly fine. She has a smile on her face and laughs happily, the fox woman puts the baby on the floor and Maria runs to Damian who is almost in tears, he hurries to come and hug her, he who has been so worried since his disappearance , like Kirron who comes to see her, Maria smiles at him by grabbing his shirt

\- RonRon! She said, it's true that Maria still can not pronounce the name of Kirron correctly, but Kirron laughs and he too hugs him because he too was terribly worried.

On the one hand it is such a relief that Maria is back and in good health, on the other hand, we do not really know what to do with the one he took to us, this fox woman that Maria obviously She does not want to see us leave so we have to keep her with us but she does not look so threatening like that, except her red eyes that we all see. Hoping it's going well with her.

Several moments later, we take the road on the big stone bridge, for now there is nothing, except a strange noise, like swords that cross and further, an explosion sounds. Immediately we run up to there and then we see that someone is on the ground, the ground is cracked and covered with blood, and in this small pool of blood, a girl with black hair, torn clothes and skin covered with deep black lines stands up with difficulty, and while she is about to fall, she plants her black sword on the ground to stand up

\- Alizé? Call Damian, putting the children in our arms and then going to help her

\- Fuck ... this bastard. "Cough" What? Damian Hart, and you too ? But ... How did you come here? She asks us surprised and at the same time in a cold and angry tone.

\- We have to take the gate leading to the sky. Those who know you have brought us here ... I try to explain to him, damn it ... Words echo in my mind ... The words of Elena.

"The Pandore you cherish so much, who made you happy and with whom you spent all these good moments is in fact only the empty shell of Alizé, Pandore should never have existed, if things were passed normally without this altercation that opened a gap between our two worlds, you would never meet that sweet friend you call Pandore, you would never have had this necklace that is a symbol of your friendship so strong, and you never would be falling into this infernal chaos, this empty shell belonging to an almost demonic genocidaire is your friend Pandore, the real one, you already know her. My lips are shaking strongly, when I look at him now, I become more and more nervous, I can not believe it ... It's impossible

\- It does not matter ... You have nothing to do here, you'll embarrass me more than anything else. This case is mine, it's my fight and I do not want to have you in the paws. (she departs from Damian) So go! When you Damian, do not worry about your son, Kirsten took him to a safe place to the island in the fog. So go if you want to get it ... But do not stay here, unless you do not want to find this Pandore to whom you are holding!

That was the word too much, this time I do not hold back anymore, never again with her, so I express myself

\- When will you stop lying to us? Her black eyes come to rest on me who stands in front of her, then I take out of my pocket the precious necklace in the shape of a heart that my Pandore offered me, it barely blinks eyes

\- What do you insinuate Rochelle? Does she ask me in a cold tone, I stay strong and continuous

\- You've been lying to us since the beginning ... You never intended to help us find our Pandore, you wanted to use us for personal purposes to save this world, without being aware of how we feel . How could you ... use us this way? By making us believe in the hope that we could find our friend so precious when in reality ... It's impossible.

\- Rochelle ... what are you insinuating? What are you talking about ? Jack asks in shock, all my friends look at me, and the most shocked is Damian.

\- Elena told me everything, and I didn't dare believe it ... But that I think about it now, it's obvious. We are looking for nothing ... because in truth the person we all love, the one who is my best friend, the one who is Damian's wife and the mother of his children is right in front of us! And it's you Alizé Scarsheld ... or should I rather call you Pandore Scarsheld!

Everyone is in shock, I see their eyes shaking under the news and Kirron seems to be angry

\- You are the one who offered me this necklace! The one who has become a friend so dear to our eyes is you. Or at least, the real bus .. Our precious Pandore, was only a part empty of you is not it? We can find this kind of thing even in a world as chaotic as yours, but you thought you could make us believe it so we could use it as you like but in reality ... Pandore has always been with us since At first, except that it is only the part of a person who sows death and destruction in his path and who uses us to realize his ambitious projects, are you really this person Pandore ? Are we so insignificant for you? All that we have lived together until now ... (tears begin to flow down my cheeks as I tighten the collar against me) have you really erased it from your memory? I ask him while sobbing I can not stop my tears and the others are speechless, unable to say the least word, except Kirron intervenes, he approaches her and comes to catch him by the collar of his dress

\- Answer us! Is it true ? Is it really you, Pandore ?! Alizé does not say a word, his face is dark.

\- You bitch! Scream Kirron before punching her, Alizé does not even defend himself and collapses on the ground while Kirron yells at her

\- How dare you do such a thing? To ours ? Your friends, what's wrong with you? You are completely disturbed my word, you realize the suffering that you inflicted on us, the suffering that you inflict on your husband, your children, Rochelle, Emily, Jack, your own sister, Spandel and especially ME ?! Why why Pandore ? That's when Jack comes to catch Kirron and drive him away, Kirron tries to calm down, it's Damian's turn to get close to her, but without even showing a sign of anger, he squats in front of her, waiting for an answer. Alizé looks at the sky and finally speaks

\- I'm not that person ...

\- Stop lying ... tell us the truth. Damian calmly demands staying close to her.

\- This girl is not me ... She is yes a part of me but ... I'm not her ... not me. I am only a part myself too. We all open our eyes in front of these words. It's Jack's turn to intervene

\- Are you lying to us Alizé ...? Please ... do not lie to us.

\- Yes Alizé ... do not lie to us, please. Spandel intervenes.

\- Pandore and I are the being Alizé Scarsheld, both a sweet and generous girl, on the other a being created for the sole purpose of fighting and destroy those who dares to challenge. That's why Elena told you that Pandore was an empty shell of the real Alizé Rochelle, because I too am one, and yes Alizé is a genocidal almost demonic but, at the same time ... She was the friend that Elena enjoyed a lot, we and her fought together with all our friends who are most your alter egos, you Jack, and you Damian, as well as Naru the girl you met at the ocean of megalodons and Anna and Ginrei, we are the ones who fought chaos before Alizé lost her two parts that made her a person. I am this bad part there, and your Pandore is the other (she leaves in turn the same necklace as me, it was her necklace to her, and also she reveals her soul, and ... she only has half of the heart and the other half ... is absent)! When the chaos fell on this world, I fought with my comrades unfortunately ... I was beaten and my soul was separated in two which caused this altercation in space but which lasted only a few moments, the good part was sucked into your world, when to me, I stayed in this world, alone. I saw everything ... the life that your Pandore had, it was a happy day with all of you. As for me, I remained isolated and I fought as much as I wanted. It was better that way. Unfortunately ... I do not know why the good part has been eliminated in your world, and now that you're here ... I thought I could arrange things in this world because I was no longer alone! That's why I lied to you. She told us.

We do not know how to react, this time she told us the truth and she unveiled the proof, I can not help but cry at that, then we see all Damian come hug Alizé against him, I will make myself and everyone else.

(No point of view)

On the misty island, Kirsten comes to deposit Angel badly wounded, and immediately she begins to heal him, slowly the wound scar but the little Angel is still in tears in the face of the pain, it took a lot of time for Kirsten to can finally finish healing, but because of this and his fight against Alizé, the latter has exhausted all its reserves of magic and must withdraw.

But when she wanted to take Angel with her, a presence is felt, Kirsten is wary and when she raises her head, on an iron pillar, someone sits at the top and observes. She is a woman with a long black hair, black wings on her back, a black dress with some purple, beautiful and graceful curves, a big silver sword surrounded by the power of twilight and darkness. shadow, then her black eyes are of a crazy and dark beauty, her left eye being purple as poison and right and the color of Twilight as Damian

\- Kirsten Wina, princess of the wind and heir to the throne of Timeline Castle, I would ask you to leave me this child and leave here! I would take care of him now! Declares the girl jumping from the top of the pillar before landing gracefully on the floor, Kirsten is suspicious of her

\- Who are you ? And what makes you think that I'll leave you this child? He is unable to fight.

\- Exactly, I come to remedy, this child with an exceptional power and terribly powerful, even able to surpass those of Onéuu Phillips, he must develop this power as soon as possible. The fight is fast approaching. She explained while declaring herself now Angel's mentor.

 **Cray Onéuu Phillips** , at once the greatest black demon in all this chaos, he even surpasses Jiro, Kirsten's big brother and even Armox, the god of Destruction, and little Angel ... able to surpass this monster ? Impossible... ! That's when the statistics of this woman is revealed to Kirsten and she sees it as registered: **Mononoké Light, the descendants of the Prince of the Twilight, level 300, 70% of LM classified in Hard bosses!**

 **That's all for this epic chapter 14. The story gets more and more serious as one of the biggest fights in this story is fast approaching, I hope everyone is ready because the next one chapter is going to be a real emotional lift I guarantee you ^^ and also very violent, so I hope you're looking forward to it because yes yes. In short, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case do not hesitate to tell me in comment, it will make me very happy ^ ^ I make you big kisses and tell you to very fast for a new chapter. Ciao**


	15. Chapter 15 The God of Destruction Part 1

_**Level of Madness**_

 _ **Chapter 15 : The Demon of Destruction**_

 _ **Part 1**_

 _ **Very gore content**_

(Internal point of view: Helen)

As I feared ... Time is against me. When I came back here, I was sure it would happen ... I did not want to come back. This darkness all around me, this demonic train and this cursed wizard of darkness ... Everything is being replayed, my body starts to crack again and my power finally wakes up, I'm not yet at 100% of LM, but soon I would risk to cross the cap. I see Jiro in the distance a little breathless while holding his black sword in his hand, and also his whole arm is injured since I failed to snatch him in one of my attacks, unfortunately ... just like me, he owns the ability to regenerate so quickly, I'm scared to see ... The black lines have invaded my whole body before taking a vein and purple appearance, my eyes are all red even white and my spine does not stop to crack at each of my movements

\- It's been so long since I wanted to confront you ... Chaotique. Where do we come from and me ... I have not had the chance to touch you even once, or even see your pretty face, and today fate has chosen to you unveiled to me and as I thought ... You are beautiful, by your advantageous physique and your mind so violent and exciting. You remind me of that day when I confronted your dear sister with her friends.

\- And things are repeated again ... But I confess that I, too, dreamed of having the opportunity to decide you. I answer with sadism, I have no time to lose, my friends, my Spandel ... They are all in danger down. And I feel that Alizé is too weak, if this idiot had not decided to go have fun with Kirsten, we would not be there ... Once again it's me who will have to do the dirty work in its place.

Alizé ... you've never been able to do things by yourself ... Poor idiot.

Again, I hit Jiro and him, parade me with his sword but I'm stronger than him, so he steps back a few steps but finds himself on the edge of his train, he blushed with excitement before flying into the airs and levitation above my head, he also has the same ability as Spandel. So I jump to catch him, he grabbed me by the wrist and then prepares to lower his sword on me, but then I turn around and with a well placed blow I hit his throat with my hand, he released me immediately and I narrowly escape his sword, leaving me a slight cut in the back, Jiro coughs many times while holding the throat and forcing to smile, it exhausts me

\- Beautiful dodge Chaotique ... I forgot that in each of your fights you mainly aimed at the throat of your opponent, I will remember next time. I frown while licking the blade of my sword

\- Because you imagine that there will be a next time? You underestimate me I think ... You will not leave alive by that I guarantee you. I answer him by getting ready to attack him again.

That's when he laughs at me, I frown at his laugh

\- Let's see Helen ... I understand that you're powerful but ... You would not have forgotten a little detail by chance? I raise my eyebrows slightly and suddenly I see him showing a piece of torn garment from Spandel's cape and his worm eye is pointing at me

\- Armox is not very far ... In a short time all your friends will die and Alizé with. I frown angry and then stand up to him while staying in the offensive position

\- What is your point ? Armox is in heaven, and there is Alizé and Kirsten, Armox has no chance. The others are downstairs. Suddenly, I see a line of sadism emerge on the lips of Jiro who with the help of a crystal sphere shows me the images of my friends walking on the stone bridge of the celestial islands, straight to the castle of Timewins . I am in shock

\- I'm sorry to tell you this, but I thought you were aware of all this ... Your friends are at Celestia right now and head straight for my territory to me Jiro Wina, the castle of Timewin . Everything goes exactly as I planned. Gradually I begin to feel anger invade me, this gang of imbeciles, Celestia is the most dangerous place that can exist after the castle of light, why did they go there?

\- As you had planned? What is your point ? I firmly ask as I prepare to attack him.

Jiro smiles at me and then shows me the images of our shameful defeat against Eliot at the Twilight Palace

\- Since you returned to our world, I have watched you from the air as ordered by me Sephora (I grit my teeth when I hear about Sephora) And before you arrive at the palace of Twilight to awaken the powers of the Prince of Twilight slumbering in the alter ego of Damian Light, the one you call Damian Hart ... I had the idea to use Eliot to scatter you all over the country, for the sole purpose to isolate the most fragile of you and send it in the sky so everyone attracts you up there, initially I was mainly aiming for the blue-haired 3-year-old girl, Maria her name is? (Anger makes my heart ache, I feel my soul harden as a result of my powers, my back creaks) Unfortunately, Eliot was wrong in sending her into the claws of the nine-tailed fox, was then the little boy of 9 years who was sent in the sky with Alizé and more, the perfect bait for my plan. And to further perfect my plan, I chose to charge Elio to send you to the ruined village I created so that I could take care of you myself, well ... especially of you who are the most malignant of all and above all ... you who comes from this world. Now as I had planned, your friends are going straight to my castle where Armox is waiting for them, they will have no chance against him, and at the same time with the Demonic Bomb that I sent ... All country will be shaved at the same time as your existence.

There Jiro bursts of laughter ... My heart, squeezes me so much, the rage ignites my soul which becomes black, I then see my LM to be at 100% now, it is finished ... I do not answer any more anything I scream with rage as the smoke of the poison circulating in my body surrounds me and suddenly wings of red butterfly emerge from my back spurting my blood at the same time, now I have a simple white dress covered with blood that covers my body which my soft skin is covered with violet veins and swollen slightly, and my white hair that was short, are now very long falling down to my lower back ...

I recovered my true form.

(No point of view)

Meanwhile, in the heavenly country. The heroes continue to advance on the big stone bridge and in the distance ... Finally the castle of Timewin is revealed through a curtain of mist

\- Whoooo, is that the castle of Timewin? Ask Jack impress by the size of this castle unfortunately empty and in ruins, Alizé who is transported on the back of Damian because of her weakness looks up, this place ... Never she would have thought to see it again, this place that for her is unfortunately very symbolic of her still unknown past, she swallows her saliva

\- Yes ... I present you the imperial castle of the ancient tribe of the wind, the Timewins, and before us it is their castle. The territory of my ancestors. She explained, Rochelle saw her shaking strongly, she bowed her curious head and then put a soft hand on the shoulder of Alizé

\- Are you okay? She asks with a worried voice, Alizé gently pushes Rochelle's hand to the side and comes down from Damian's back

\- This place ... I never wanted to see it again after what happened a long time ago now ... This place I even destroyed it! And yet ... because of this altercation ... Here it is again.

In her head, she hears again the screams of her past, swords, tears, suffering ... This time Alizé can not hold back her tears, and behind her, most of them weeping strangely, Jack touches his cheeks and feels tears that are not yet his, and in his soul, he feels the sadness of Anna ... Same for Rochelle with Elena, Damian it's the same thing for his alter ego that he still has not met, Kirron only has a small tear that escapes from his eye, that of Ginrei who deep in him feels frustration, and for Spandel now with his soul connected to the sea, he hears and feels the tears of Naru, who also knows this place, Spandel cries in the name of his suffering. Then a few minutes later, Alizé wipes her tears and then recover

\- So, stop a little crying you other, we have no time to lose! She said, advancing first towards the castle, all rub their eyes and then go towards the castle. Immediately the feeling of emptiness settles on them, the morbid air, the heavy silence and the frightening atmosphere put the heroes uncomfortable.

Then suddenly, a strident sound resounds like a claw against a stone wall, the noise is so heartbreaking that all plug their ears and run to the stairs leading to the top of the castle there, they see a destroyed throne with the destroyed wall overlooking the big gray sky in which the red glow of the Demon Bomb is reflected, threatening to fall on the world and to destroy it, all the pressure on the heart, it is then that he hears the strident noise again, thus hiding the sound of the steps of someone approaching, and when he raises his head ... He sees a humanoid demon with a demonic purple skin covered scar, torn clothes covering only the lower part of his body, white eyes smoking in an icy way with inside a red dot representing the irises of the eyes, but the most shocking for our heroes, it's the hands crooked of this watch with large tran blades sings and stained with blood instead of nails

\- Armox ...! Growl Alizé on her guard and placing herself in front of everyone to protect them, statistics of the monsters are displayed before the heroes: **Armox, Demon of Destruction, level 260, 100% of LM, classified in the Hard Boss!**

\- What? He's the devil Anna told me about! Jack declares surprised, Spandel is surprised himself and all the heroes feel their souls jumped at the same time and have an unpleasant shiver, it is their mentors who react to the presence of this monster who stares at the little heroes in front of him, he retracts his blades

\- **Ohhh ... Alizé, what a pleasure to see your beautiful face again after so much time. You know I've been looking for you for a long time and the lovely Helen, this selfish Jiro who deprived me of her ... (he looks up at his blades) One day I'll take a great pleasure to slice it as I did in the past ... Do you remember Alizé from that day?** Alizé clenched her anger, even the hand with which she holds her sword, trembles nervously, she lowers her head before sending a glare to Armox

\- Is it you who attacked you so cowardly to Angel? How could you blame someone who does not know how to defend himself? Alizé growls, then Damian raises his eyebrows in surprise and then sees that Armox stares at him and sketches a smile.

\- **Ah ... Are you talking about the little boy with black hair? Yes, as you had seen ... It was I who almost finished it, in my opinion he had to go die in the arms of this dear Kirsten, but besides it makes me think of …**

Before he could finish his sentence, Damian lunged at him with his Twilight sword, screaming with rage, Armox smirking arming his big blades to stop the attack of Damian who clenched his teeth with hatred

\- … **You** ! Armox finishes with a smile before pushing Damian and then shakes his hand a little numb with Damian's brutal blow

\- **You are very powerful young boy. But you only have the alter ego of the real Damian that I faced in the past, or I would rather say "a copy"! Without this power that protects you, you would not even survive my rejection, I would have broken your bones in one blow, "sigh" I would have liked to do a little more knowledge with you "humans of the other world But I guess if you're here it's for what I think is not it? (He cracks his fingers) So we're not going to waste any more time, but before we start the fight ... I hope you've done your prayers and that you'll hold on long enough for me to have fun with you . Let's go young people !** Armox said before starting the hostilities, with a brutal blow he hit the ground with his claws, then imprisonment fate traps everyone except Maria, only facing Armox who throws herself on her.

\- Always start with the weakest in a fight! He cries, Maria cries frightened at the demon that is going to fall on her, then a shock wave occurs and then Yuno who even trapped by the magical bonds, resumes his true fox form to nine tail in one fell swoop and leaps to protect Maria by keeping her between her legs, Yuno grunts ferociously holding in her mouth a big burning sword

\- **Fox fires! It's been so long since I had not seen one, who would have thought that this weak being possesses demonic-type beastly magic ... Interesting!** Says Armox happy by the situation, Yuno the fierce vixen keeps the demon back while protecting Maria who does not move, unfortunately the fury of Yuno and the fury of Armox against the animal pushes back the fox waving his nine tails and tempting to burn the devil, unfortunately that's not enough, so Yuno takes Maria in her mouth and backs off

\- Run ! Damain shrieks worried for his daughter and who despite imprisonment creates a twilight passage so that the fox and Maria can escape, Yuno do not waste time and fled with the child, the passage is closed before Armox does can touch them.

Immediately, Armox left to fight his next victim who is none other than Lucy and Shiro, Lucy frightened manages to cover herself with a wall of ice, Armox strikes on it while the ice cracks

\- **Too weak !** He yells at the point of slicing Lucy paralyzed by fear, it is then that an amethyst comes out of the ground to come pierced the shoulder of the demon, the latter missing his target, Shiro then run to Lucy, take him the hand and before Armox can do anything, Shiro shows up a gigantic amethyst and disappears with Lucy, leaving only the adults with the demon

\- **Well we must believe that the weakest escaped ... It's not very serious, I hunt down these little smiles later, meanwhile I'll take care of each of you, and as usual I would only face one at a time!** He declares, removing the amethyst from his shoulder and breaking it with one hand, the heroes then sees the wound of the demon close in a split second, Kirron gives a grunt and a big sigh

\- What? Are you too scared to face us all at the same time? You're not up to it, are you afraid? Kirron asks sarcastically with a provocative little smile in the corner of his mouth.

Armox turns to Kirron who does not feel any fear in front of him and even holds a haughty look at Armox, he approaches by making his blades creak between them

\- **So ... I did not expect Ginrei to choose a boy of the same caliber as him (he plants one of his blades a few inches from the throat of Kirron) I like you very young man, in this If you do, I will kill you, and I hope you will give me a good fight because it would be a pity ... that I kill you in one shot!** Armox told him coldly and frighteningly, then he walks away from Kirron to put himself in the center of all and look at them, saying that it's hard for him to choose which one will die first, plus he took care of put Alizé back to keep it for himself but at the same time, he remains in front of her

\- **Hum ... but now the choice should be easier ... I just have to remember who you love the most to be able to make you suffer, even if it's a pity that in your group, it is now missing four people. But as much as to be satisfied with five people that I have there. (he looks at Rochelle wearing his necklace around his neck, Armox smiles and removes the imprisonment spell) You are here I'm going to start with you. To begin with the one who gave me the most son to strikes after Alizé, the little protected Elena Sollannie. Come girl!**

Rochelle is quick to get up and prepare for the fight, she feels anger for this monster who has attacked children and who is also attacking Alizé, Rochelle remains strong and advances a few steps , Elena's powers begin to shine her body as she moves forward with determination, Armox smiles with excitement and then soon rushes on her, immediately Rochelle creates a protective barrier around her thus preventing the demon's blades from the touch, the demon jubilantly laughing while fighting on the barrier Rochelle who then creates a circle of light at his feet in order to blind Armow the time it makes appear a golden spear of his imagination and throwing it on him to push it away, the spear is implanted in his chest and propels it against a wall while Rochelle shows her twin daggers still ready to fight, she hear Armox laugh then get up despite the blow hehad just taken

\- Not bad my pretty, but if you want to defeat me it will have to go much stronger! He said before hitting Rochelle with a kick in the belly, the blow is so strong that Rochelle spits blood and drops on the ground.

Armox approaches her and is about to finish it, then Rochelle begins screaming and sees her LM rise to 100%, then its transformation occurs, Rochelle's eyes shine with pink and she acquires a disturbing red aura. She loses her cardigan which is replaced by a pair of long black gloves without fingers. Her shirt and skirt turn into a black dress with a lace neckline. Her stockings fade and the wings of a black angel push shoulder blades, then with his twin daggers she goes to attack Armox with a violent fury, Armox blocks his attack while being propelled again, Rochelle persists on him with the powers of Elena and the powers of his imagination, in an instant it makes appear sharp projectiles or sometimes even laser beams, all in order to defeat this monster, which each time rises again while boasting its power and also complimenting the young Rochelle on its great powers, unfortunately the LM is only temporary and already Rochelle sees the time scroll at high speed, using so much energy exhausts it enormously then she goes back to the attack leaving no time for the demon to prepare, it hurts many times but each time his wounds are closed, disrupting Rochelle who decides to take a step back.

She is out of breath.

In the distance, she sees that Alizé fixes her with anxiety and anger, unfortunately Alizé is still too weak to join the fight, she is even on the verge of collapse because when his statistics were displayed, he had only left him 15 PV. And looking at her Rochelle could read on her lips "Flee you" Unfortunately it was too late, before Rochelle can do anything, Armox takes traitor and with his blades, he wounded violently on the back, Rochelle lost her balance despite her attempt to stay up and defend herself with Elena's powers, she managed to block an attack but the second cut her down and injured her in the chest, Armox finally knocked her to the ground 'catches by the wings asking

\- **Alizé ... Do you remember that?** It was then that he began to shoot on the wings of Rochelle who began to scream, Alizé immediately understand what was happening, Armox is about to tear the wings of Rochelle, as he did in the past , then it wakes enough motivation in her to force her to get up, catch her sword and rush on Armox to push him before he manages to tear the wings of Rochelle who is in tears.

But after just a few seconds, Alizé collapses, dropping the necklace with a heart belonging to Pandore and Armox, who has once again got caught by the hair

\- **Sorry darling ... I did not want to get there, but you do not give me the choice, anyway I could always get you back later before the Demon Bomb destroys your world!** He said dragging it to the entrance to the sky and arrive at the edge, he drops Alizé who falls from the top of the castle to disappear into the sea of gray clouds, and once get rid of Alizé, Armox s' is going to deal with Rochelle still on the ground, no longer having the strength to move, and once Armox was facing her he brandished his big blades just above her, he is about to lacerate

\- Stop ! The boys shout at the same time, and miraculously Jack manages to get rid of his ties with his great power and with violence he puts a powerful punch to Armox who is again propel with even more violence in the wall, in In doing so Jack increased his LM, which is now 80%, Jack's heart is angry as the demon returns to the charge arming his large blood-covered blades, Jack manages to intercept him by hugging him tightly. Arms until the bones crack, Armox is not at all impressed and continues to force to touch Jack who continues to resist.

However, Armox found a tiny breach in Jack's strength and with one of his blades, he stabs him in the shoulder, Jack screams in pain and still continues to resist and refuses to let go of the demon who continues to drive his blade deeper and deeper into the flesh of Jack who then decides to let go of Armox's arm who unfortunately takes the opportunity to pierce him but with he violently hits him in the face several times in a row until the demon loose Jack, trembling, holding his wounded belly and dripping with blood, spits blood but forces himself to stand up to protect Rochelle, who is still agonizing with his wounded wings, but at the same time seeing Jack wounded as gravely as he is. kneels in front of Rochelle and pulls her in his arms to give him a hug

\- How cute ... I had forgotten your incredible strength, young Jack! Armox declares, wiping his mouth covered with blood, and at the same time shaking his blades to remove the blood from his blades.

Next door, Damian, Kirron and Spandel struggle to free themselves from their bonds to help Jack and Rochelle, unfortunately their powers are blocked because of the imprisonment spell which reduces their strength, they see then Armox go dangerously to Jack badly injured and protecting Rochelle who can not move, then with sadism Armox strikes Jack with his foot pushing him strongly against the ground, they are defenseless, and while Armox was about to finish Rochelle in first, Jack gets on her and the blades of the demon pierces him sharply under the eyes of Rochelle.

Rochelle can't help crying in front of this scene, Jack spits blood that splashes Rochelle's face in shock

\- Jack ! She screams terrified when she sees the blades pulling out of Jack's body that is propelled on the edge of the void, he's about to fall into the cloud sea, so Rochelle leaps to catch her by the front arm that he does not fall

\- Jack ... Hold on, I beg you. Sob Rochelle who despite the pain, forces himself to stay strong to save Jack, Jack still firmly holds the hand of Rochelle who does not doubt that Armox is behind her and is about to cut his claws on her, Jack weak loose Rochelle's hand that continues to try to pull him

\- Jack ... I beg you don't let go of my hand, hold on, I'll save you. She encourages him, Jack's PV continues to fall in the depths of his injuries, Rochelle finds himself forcibly.

Jack then sees Rochelle crying, he always hated seeing her crying, for him it was even more painful than being stabbed or suffering from a serious illness, Rochelle finally let go and Jack falls into the cloud sea while that Armox broke his blades on Rochelle ... Only a last cry.

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

I can't hear anything, not even the sound of the blades withdrawing from Rochelle's flesh, motionless. I feel almost nothing ... Just anger ... Hatred, and all these unpleasant feelings that I hate to feel, I end up freeing myself from the fate of imprisonment that prevented me from going to fight, now only me, Damian and Spandel are left to beat this monster, but I can largely handle him alone so much I'm angry, especially since Damian does not seem to be able to fight when I'm successful. see her soul ... She is completely cracked, one blow would be enough to defeat him but the thing that worries me ... It's this funny black matter that swarm in his cracks and it is clearly not reassuring, then I remember what Elena told her before we arrived in the land of heaven: " **Damian Hart, chosen of the Prince of Twilight! Hold my words, never let the darkness take control of you where chaos will fall on you all!** I then approach him to whisper to him

\- I'll bring them all back! Trust me, I will save everyone. To you, Prince of Twilight ... Restore yourself quickly and do not fall into darkness, stay strong! Then I go to the damned demon arming my spear of darkness, the demon turns to me, leaving Rochelle inert on the ground and seriously wounded ... his soul broke and I see a small gauge below his heart filling up slowly, is it not the loading time that Alizé told us when she told us about our three lives and then the loading time the time that our body regenerates and is recovering from our wounds inflicted, this must be the case for Jack too and certainly Alizé, when to Spandel, I see him who is paralyzed, his eyes are wide of terror, his face is sweaty and he keeps shaking ... No doubt the trauma of his past which manifests itself in the face of this massacre, I sigh by tearing a piece of my shirt and with I rub his eyes

\- Hold on, Spandel ... I would have finished quickly. Try to heal Rochelle and support Damian.

\- **So it's you I'll fight, I admit that I was waiting for it impatiently!** Armox tells me with sarcasm and at the same time excitement, I gently crack my neck and fingers while I see my LM rise and rise to 100% under the effect of my anger, my eyes go from lavender to a shiny silver and my hair, once well cared for, becomes disheveled. I lose my shirt and instead win a red cape held by a rhodochrosite brooch. Then by making my blade dance, it blazes with fire and darkness

\- Well you'll be served old man! Because there you really made me angry and I really want to destroy you with grace and violence! Armox smiles at me as he moves forward, Armox smiles at me as he creaks his neck and squeaks his horrible blades and then he tells me firmly

\- **Nice to hear it young man, come over here young Kirron Asper Hope! I'll show you what the real terror is.**

 **That's all for this chapter so intense ^^ And I admit I'm terribly proud despite the violence and reversals of situations, and the result will happen very quickly I promise you because I'm very inspired for this part of the story I was looking forward to writing and I hope you too are impatient. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case let me a comment it will make me very happy, I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter ^^ Kisses**


	16. Chapter 16 The God of Destruction Part 2

_**Level of Madness**_

 _ **Chapter 16 : The God of Destruction**_

 _ **Part 2**_

 _ **Very gore content**_

(Internal point of view: Emily)

I saw everything ... That monster who just did that to Rochelle and Jack, as well as Alizé ... What a horror. They are not dead ... It is not possible! I'm against the wall by covering my face ... The fate of this guy is still in my eyes and these pictures are so horrible that I cry, it is then that the queen who looks like Lady Andréa approaches to hug me to reassure me. His light soothes my terror and his words resonate in my mind

\- Don't feel any fear ... Your friends are not dead. Their minds are lost in the silent corridors, by 2 o'clock ... They will be reborn. In the meantime ... We will go in search of your body and then we will go save your friends ... Hang on to me and my wings will protect you. She murmured to me as she unfolded her large white wings that are very beautiful, so I finally see her statistics appear: **Lady Andrea, Queen of Heaven, level 90, 0% of LM and ranked in the Hard Boss if she ever was an opponent!**

And before I can make the slightest gesture, her wings suddenly cover me while her chains break, then she takes off by crossing the bars of her prison which had held her for so long, I finally see the sky among the many white feathers of Lady Andrea, the sky is torn, dyed red, black and purple, colors that give me seriously nausea once mixed. But when I think about it ... Lady Andrea and the mother of Pandore ... Are so much the same as if it is ... This woman is our Lady Andrea to us! Which would explain why she is so pure and so fascinated by heaven!

It explains all!

But it's strange ... The air here is rotted and poisoned, and I have no problem and Lady Andréa either. Could she be the only being able to resist this deadly poison? That would explain why they wanted to lock him up in this odious jail. Kirron ... Wait for me, I beg you, do not put yourself in danger.

\- We arrive ! Calls Lady Andrea to me as she shows me that foggy path we had crossed to the Twilight lands, she flutters her wings and then move on to other more distant ruins next to the Damian-like statues, then she lands in front of the Silent Temple, where Damian has awakened his powers

\- What are we doing here? I'm not a Twilight Princess me! I tell her in surprise, she flaps her wings and I get off her back

\- This is where Cray threw your body! As the Queen Song must have explained to you ... This place is a cemetery, we take the bodies of the royal beings and the other class here and here their souls are recovered by those who govern the beyond, and this We are not the land of heaven that we charge, but another person far superior to us!

I raise the eyebrows of curiosity, then when I wanted to ask her the question, she begins to move towards the big door in front of us

\- Hey, do not leave me alone! I call her following her, and in front of the door, she shows her scepter, a large white scepter with a bright white precious stone, she knocks her scepter against the ground, and the door is torn in one fell swoop

\- Uh ... You know it was enough to pull the handle to open a door! I add, I see her bowing her head. They really are all drunkards in this world, they can not even open a door without destroying it. On the one hand it's funny and on the other it's ... surprising!

\- This way Emily, your body is right there! She said pointing a large golden cross where my body is attached, and when I see it, it hurts my heart, my body is covered with wounds, my hair is disordered and especially I am tied as if it were going to me kill

\- It's horrible ... This guy trying to torture me? I wonder horrified, so Lady Andrea caressed my head while with her scepter, she made my body descend while healing my wounds, now my body is completely cured.

\- No, on the other hand someone to try to destroy your body, but now ... You have nothing more to fear, my light to heal your wounds. She told me.

I sigh with relief and as I approach my body, my soul begins to shine and then I regain my body, and not a single pain, nothing at all, just a comfortable feeling of comfort, Lady Andrea nodded then she helps me up to tell me that we have not a minute to spare and she is ready to take me to my friends.

I accept without hesitation.

(No point of view)

Inside the big castle of light, surrounded by darkness. There is the throne room plunged into the dark, only a large mirror surrounded by shadows creates a dim light, the mirror reflects the castle of Timewins in which Armox is about to confront Kirron, determined to kill. And those shadows that look at the mirror sneer in their corners

\- This kid has no chance against Armox, he will be killed in one shot! Talks a first male shadow that is a bit small as the more feminine shadow next, this one smirks

\- It's certain ! They will all die, we will not even need to intervene! What a pity, I would have liked to play a little with them.

\- You are really only kids both of you. Incorrigible! Dryly spits a slightly larger shadow that is Jiro's, back from his fight against Helen

\- Come on Jiro, be a little more player. After all this is the first time we face humans from the other world, it could be fun. The honeyed path of a woman close to the throne on which sits a person whose violet eyes shine in the dark.

\- Yes, let's try to make the most of these humans before developing our plan, but ... I'd say I'd love to be able to approach these young people, especially two of them ... (she points Damian and Kirron) These two are intriguing to me, and I would be delighted if one of you or even Armox brought them to the castle so that I could know them a little better. Once Armox has finished with them ... Get me these two boys and at the same time ... Capture me Alizé! It might embarrass us. Or no ... I'm going to ask Cray to do it, he'll be perfect for this mission. You can go my friends.

In the dark, the shadows feature, while the one with purple eyes rises from her throne to stand in front of her mirror and then she brings forth the reflection of Cray Onéuu Phillips who listens attentively

\- My dear little Onéuu! I have a mission to entrust to you and you are the only one able to do it. Once Armox has finished with humans, bring me the one with the blue hair and the one with white hair, of course before that I allow you to do what you want because after all ... their bodies can not to be destroyed in our world. Take the time you need but bring them back to the castle.

\- Good Madam! Onéuu replies before cutting off the conversation, the latter being on his way to heaven, heading for Timewin Castle.

(Internal point of view: Kirron)

I feel only anger in me, and disgust for this frightful monster, my spear of darkness has ignited and is about to cut in the quick, when to the other he creaks his blades covered with blood of my friends with a smile

\- **Come on kid** **!** He said he motioned me forward to him, I take care and then a few seconds later with incredible speed, I sink him, he blocks my spear with only one of his hands, but I saw him up my eyebrows at my power, like what he's never had to do to someone like me in the past, and I hope to make him eat the ground and make him pay for attacking my friends . I graciously dodge his blades that would slice my back, then punch him in the nose before waving my spear and threatening to punch his head, he dodge by giving a blow up my spear, by a backward I go back and then create a circle of flame around him, the flames attack him.

Yet despite the burns. He pushes them back with his blades and then falls on me, I defend myself immediately and with my darkness I push him away. Still, he gets up again, but I'm going to end up with him, he's not immortal, I'm sure. So, I remain calm before going back to the attack, our weapons cross and cross each other with violence that we can not even hear the sound of our grinding teeth or even the beating of our heart, we continue to knock again and again, I call on magic a good dozen times.

Unfortunately, with time passing ... I feel that little by little I lose my strength, Alizé said true on the LM, it is only temporary and it uses all our energy, I have interest to do that quickly and well. I turn my spear to get more punching power and then I go back to the attack, but this time with one of his hands, he blocks my spear and with a spell of imprisonment he attaches me against him

\- **For a human you are very powerful! Unfortunately I am much more robust and cunning than you! You will be able to fight as much as you want ... (he retracts his blades and catches me by the chin with his fingers) You will never succeed to defeat me, you are destined to lose everything like Ginrei who also fell under my weapons like all your friends lying on the ground. None of them managed to make me skin! Well, maybe a person ... But unfortunately it will never happen in time for all you save! You're all ...** Suddenly, before he finishes his sentence, he sees the blades of his right hand explode in pieces, he raises his eyebrows in surprise while I smile, then when he turns eyes on me, I pierce an eye with my spear.

He screams in pain and releases the imprisonment spell that held me back, I'm released on the spot and I laugh at his words

\- I may not be cunning but intelligent. Especially thanks to Ginrei I learned that in a fight, it was he who managed to break your blades in the left hand thanks to his powers, and I thank him for the trick give now I still have more you can fight. Old useless demon! I do not care, I hear it growling before exploding with laughter

\- **Then there boy, believe me that with this blow, I will not play the tender with you, I wanted to make sure that your death is fast and painless as I did to your dear friend, but I changed my mind ... (he gives me a sadistic look) Now I want to torture you until you die!** I almost chuckle pretending to tremble

\- I would like to see that! I answer him insolently, then I see that his eyes take a dark shade like my darkness while his blades push back and then again we fight with violence, several times his blades hurt me leaving me only slight cuts, because I always happens to dodge its blows, in the end we ended up moving away from the castle to go fight in the sky, the wind blows on us and our weapons continue to shock each other abruptly.

I'm starting to run out of breath.

The time has come to end the fight, I activate my full power and prepare for the last assault before the end, determining which of us will be the winner, we exchange a last look and then we rush one towards the other to cross our weapons one last time, I continue to dodge all his blows as he does with me, we force on our arms and our strength then in the last face to face, Armox smiled at me and then to attract to him to whisper me

\- **One of us has already shot down one of you ... Some Emily, if I'm not mistaken!** I widen the eyes of surprise then at once ... The blades of Armox come to pierce me the body, the pain is intense and I spit blood as it drives me to the ground and m'él plate with violence, I still spit blood as he slowly withdraws his blades from my body, I refrain from screaming, I refuse to give him this pleasure but slowly my PV goes down and I end up not seeing anything except the face Emily ... I'm so worried about her ...

Stay safe Emily ... I beg you.

(Internal point of view: Spandel)

No it is not possible. Even Kirron fell, all my friends ... I'm losing them, just like in my past ... It's not possible. No, things are repeated ... No ... My body trembles as I force my own body to heal Damian and Rochelle, but my trauma disturbs my concentration, I can not stop shaking and tears begin to flow along my cheeks and it is then that I see this demon be ready to persecute Kirron who is motionless, immediately despite my trauma, I protect him under a shield of water that the demon could not pierce, then I bring Kirron back to me to protect him. The demon stares at me curiously as he shakes his hands to remove the blood on his blades, he walks toward me

\- **You are very strange young man, you emit strange odors. And your powers are something I never had to do ... Where are you from?** My lips are shaking, I swallow my saliva and empty-handed ...

\- Awromott ... He raises his eyebrows then catches me by my black cloak, my trauma ... paralyzes me.

\- **I see ... That's what I said to myself when I saw you, and above all you have the same smell as this Cray who invited himself into our world ... But you also have another smell more enticing ... A smell that I love and that I know very well!**

He knows ... uncle? So he's really here, especially now that he's talking about it ... I feel his presence. He approaches, it's not possible, what interest would it be to come to a world like that, it's impossible ... He ... He's coming to get me. That's when I feel that Armox tightens his grip on me and come catch me by the throat, I grab his hands to try to remove them but he forces to maintain me while he brandished his big blades to me, ready to pierce me ... My mind is too messy for me to use my powers, I am at his mercy, I see him sniffing at me

\- **Yes ... I recognize this fragrance! You must know Helen Scarsheld, right? Go admit ... Do you know her? Because your skin is covered with its scent!** I scowl at hearing the name of my wife, this monster ... To know it as well, it can only be that demon who terrorized her during her childhood, she had spoken to me the day where we exchanged our memories ... And it is also him who terrorized Pandore and it is also him which ... destroyed this kingdom of the sky ... It is a real monster!

\- Are you ... the one who did so much harm to Helen and Pandore? It was you who caused so much harm to this kingdom and it was you ... who killed our Pandore and made Helen unhappy! I cry angrily.

His smile disappears, leaving only a cold face that makes me cold in the back, he tightens my throat and plunges his white eyes into mine

\- **Young demon of Awromott ... Watch your words when you do not know things! Yes it was I who caused the destruction of this kingdom, when to your Pandore ... I do not know who it is. I only know Alizé, and I speak of the real one! Your little Pandore I do not know her and it is not me who is put to death, why do I attack a simple copy when I can when I want to attack the real Alizé? And in the case of Helen ... I think I understand what she is for you and frankly ... I'm surprised. Since when the monster that nearly killed everyone including his own sister took pity for a demon as pitiful as you and who can not even fight? It surprises me and at the same time ... And when I examine your soul, I understand that you are also the father of two children with them also the smell of Helen, so you made her mother while she hates them children?** **So that I can not believe it ...**

\- It's wrong ! You do not know Helen, she's not like that. She is the girl I love ... She is sweet and emotional, she is no longer the monster she was at the time, I do not know much about her past is true but ... She is my wife and has always been happy since she met me and since she gave birth to our children. She has changed, she is no longer a monster. I told him without fear of being killed.

I see him frown and then violently he hits me against a wall, I let out a cry of pain as he lets go of my throat, I hear him squeak his teeth and then creak his filthy blades

\- **Do you also know ... that you should never have had such a story with her?** He added, thus causing a shock in my heart, I then ask him why and then he pierces my shoulder

\- **Helen Scarsheld comes from me ... darkness, hate of Alizé's heart, I know her better than you and believe me, Helen almost resorted to genocide against her own friends and ended up being killed while that who was the most fragile ... it was her. I want to believe that she recovered the personality that she should have had but know something small ... Helen, should never have lived with you, because in reality ... She should have died!** A shiver of terror runs through me suddenly and squeezes my heart, I do not understand why, I see him then who smiles at me and then he catches me by the arm to pull me towards him to tell me

\- **And you want to know who killed her ...?** He asks me before approaching my ear and whispering a name.

I feel my soul cracking at the agreement of that name and then I am completely paralyzed, and suddenly I see Armox being about to pierce me when suddenly, someone catches his arm. Seeing the person behind Armox, I begin to panic and my soul is suddenly shaken, he is a tall man with a strong and muscular body, with a figure that can be considered attractive. He has a pale porcelain complexion, unhealthy, clear and icy. Its physiognomy is a little similar to mine, only its characteristics are clearer and it seems much less sympathetic. His piercing eyes are incredibly bright blue and his thick raven hair is out of order, his bangs falling into his eyes. He is wearing a long black coat left open over a gray buttonhole and a set of black jeans in black boots.

My uncle ... Cray Onéuu Philips!

(No point of view)

Angel is suddenly pushed back into the grass before Kirsten's eyes, facing him Mononoké who is impatient and plants his sword in the ground

\- Go up! Get up now Angel! She said firmly, stamping her foot against the ground, Angel shivers in tears, he does not know how to control his powers, he is out of breath. He gets up again and tries to use his powers of shadows again, even powerful without any mastery, it will not hurt anyone as Mononoke said so well, the latter take his sword and reveal the powers of Twilight all with a frustrated sigh

\- Listen to me kid, you will not always have your father to help you. If you are not already trying to cope with obstacles by yourself, then you will never get out of this world. Besides, you're the big brother, you have to know how to defend your little sisters and even your own parents, so show me that you have enough guts to survive. Fight ! She cries to him.

Angel takes his breath trying to contain his fear, because deep down in his soul, he feels like a second presence that encourages him, and at the same time the spirit of Mononoké who encourages him. In his head, Angel sees the face of his mother, father and little sisters and he hears the word "Protect them! Then all at once, the darkness made him see the images of his father motionless on the ground with Spandel in danger, and Alizé motionless and lying in a misty earth. A deep terror of losing them invades him and then his power bubbles in him, the darkness invades him and he disappears in a cloud of shadow while unleashing a cry of war that make his powers pierce the sky.

Meanwhile, in a foggy ground below. Jack regains consciousness with great difficulty, slowly he feels something soft caressing his skin and bandages his wounds, it's a big flower releasing its pollen to treat him and that prevent a fatal fall for Jack, and next to he finds Alizé unconscious and in a deplorable state

\- Alizé? Hey ... wake up! He calls her shaking her shoulder, she does not wake up, so he hears a voice in her head, it's Anna's voice

\- _Jack! You have to hurry, the Demonic Bomb is about to fall on our world, you alone can stop it with the power of Nature, you'll get there ... The fate of this world is in your hands ... Haste you Jack!_ She says.

Jack looks at the sky and sees the red glow coming closer, he frowns and cracks his fingers, then he takes Alizé with him and then begins to go to the highest mountain where the bomb goes, Jack runs as fast as possible, feeling his power rise in him, his LM level climbs up to 90% and thanks to the Earth, here he can walk in the air by removing the gravity on his body, so he flies up, climbs higher up into the sky until he reaches the Demon Bomb rushing against him, Jack clings to it tightly and surrounds him with lianas preventing him from dissipating before the explosion, the flesh of this Bomb is easily tearable . So Jack arms his fist and forcefully he fists in the heart of the bomb, stopping his trajectory. Jack forces on his arms to keep the bomb from going lower, then he punches him in a second punch and his fist sinks into it, and then a strange magic invades his arm, he screams in pain as the Demonic Bomb s fills with light and explodes into the sky, keeping the Earth safe from the explosion.

Jack falls into the shock of the explosion and his arm is covered with a smoke, fortunately he falls, but his arm hurts him, besides raising him, the skin of his arm is all red, he squeezes the teeth of pain ... Suddenly he feels the arms of Alizé closing gently on his neck and then she snuggles her head in her neck, murmuring: " Thank you ..."

Far away in Timewin Castle, Armox and Cray see the Demon Bomb explosion in the sky without the earth being destroyed, Armox clenched his angry teeth

\- **That's not true ... The other guy from Earth and Nature is still alive, and he stopped my Demon Bomb. If I find him this time (he has his blades creak) I'll make sure he never gets up again!** He grumbles frustrated, while Cray is holding Spandel tight by the cloak, who is furiously struggling to attack Armox for what he has said about him and compared him to his uncle. he hates and even wants to kill, and also questions him about why he did so much harm to Helen, but Armox ignores his questions and then walks over to Damian and Kirron to retrieve them

\- So Sephora want these two guys? Well, I'll give them to you, I can not do anything with them anymore! Hoping that the Queen will find a way to distract us a little with these two! I must find the rest and eliminate it. Say Armox throwing Kirron and Damian at the foot of Cray, this one with his powers, levitates them to take them with him.

Spandel struggles to prevent his uncle from taking him in, he frowns annoyedly and is about to raise his hand on him, when suddenly, he smells a powerful odor that disturbs his sense of smell, he looks around. he then suddenly, something fast emerges from the sky and throws himself on him, a dark shadow with large wings and surrounded by shadow, accompanied by Kirsten and Mononoké, the shadow dissipates thanks to the power of Cray then he sees a boy of the same height and appearance as Damian except that he has black hair and gray eyes, he wears shade clothes and a large silver sword, he has the same smells like 9-year-old Angel and Cray knows it's him, but his powers are still unstable, yet he manages to get Damian back to Cray and fly away while Mononoké and Kirsten have recovered Kirron and Rochelle, and when Angel wanted to take Spandel back to Cray, he was repelled by Cray using his golden flails to attack. Although Angel has now miraculously taken on the appearance of an adult and his powers have increased, it's still too early for him to face Cray Onéuu Phillips, however ... He does not want to give up Spandel.

All of a sudden, Armox slips behind him threatening to hurt him again

\- Once again ... You have lowered your child guard! This time I will not miss you! He shouted to Angel as he was about to pierce him when suddenly a burst of blood spurted from Armox's chest receding and Angel was jostled

\- Angel ... Go away from here immediately! You are still too young to beat you! Just follow your new friends to bring others to safe places. I'll save Oncle Spandel! A familiar voice told him, Angel looks up and sees him face, a young woman with big red butterfly wings in her bloody back, a white dress covered in blood, like her long hair messy and in her hand , a sword with a golden pommel adorned with rubies and with a slightly curved and symbolic blade, its skin is covered with veins purple and black slightly inflated and it is almost like it is cracked at the chest, it turns its cherry red look towards Angel and offers him a smile

\- So trust your aunt! And do what I tell you, I will protect you! She tells him, Angel then recognizes the smile of Helen, the same for Spandel ... Impressed by the surprising transformation of his wife.

Angel obeyed and fled with Kirsten and Mononoké, taking Kirron, Damian and Rochelle with them to safe places.

Spandel is thrilled to know his wife is alive and back, to the point that he feels slightly soothed just by feeling his presence and smell, Helen smiles at him while cracking his neck

\- Excuse me for late, I got a little lost because of your comrade, but now I'm here! I'm sorry for making you wait for Spandel, but now that I'm here ... (wink at him) Everything will be fine! She tells him to reassure him, Cray gives him a glare, so it is this woman who made Spandel happy, Cray feels furious and slightly clenches his teeth , now only wanting to destroy it. He was not going to pass this chance, but a disruptive element was going to embarrass him ...

\- **Helen Scarsheld ... My sweet Chaotique**! Finally I find you! Armox declares euphoric in front of Helen, she nods with a smile at the corner of her lips

\- So you're dirty junk! So how do you attack my friends and one of my precious nephews? And also you call a kind of strange guy came to take my man? Really, you've always had the talent to find a way to make me angry. She declares, cracking her fingers and licking her blade.

Armox is overjoyed and laughs

\- **"laughing" My little Chaotique, it's good to know that you have not changed since your disappearance from our world!** Always so insolent and hateful. I could not wait to see you again so that I could decide you again and again! Helen chuckles in her sadistic tone while indicating that her level of LM has risen to 100% her face darkens while her red eyes start to shine, then she says with sensuality

\- Ah yes ? " chuckles " Then we think of the same thing, Armox! Like the good old times.

 **That's all for chapter 16, rich in emotions. Again prepare for the next chapter because it will be even more eventful than the previous two and will still be rich in emotions that I guarantee you. In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case do not hesitate to tell me in comment, it will make me very happy. I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter. Lots of love.**


	17. Chapter 17 The fight of demons

_**Level of Madness**_

 _ **Chapter 17 : The fight of the demons**_

 _ **Very gore content**_

(Internal point of view: Damian)

I get to know after a few minutes, I feel the fresh wind blow on my face and below me there is only white ... We are in the sky. I then look up and see a boy of my size resembling me very much with black hair like those of Alizé with big black feather wings dark, and with us two winged women carries my friends who are all unconscious, but Jack and Spandel can not be found, even Lucy and Maria are not here ... Jack. I see him being seriously wounded by this monster trying to save Rochelle who suffered the same fate ... This junk, I would pay him what he did to my friends.

I clench my anger and my soul burns. I'm supposed to be the one who inherited the powers of the Twilight Prince me ... a human former Beyblade player controlling the darkness of Hades Kerbecs, and now that my life has changed, I realize how much people have had Because of me since the time ... I am weak, and one can not give powers to someone without suffering the consequences. This stupor of Gingka was therefore right from the beginning ...

It's killing me to say it ... But I'm weak compared to my friends and whoever lives in this world ... This Damian Light. That this world admires so much. Yet, even with this weakness that is mine, I want to protect my friends ... My family and found the one I love. I may have lost Hades Kerbecs during my teenage years, but if I can regain his power in me without having this top as a talisman ... It could give me extra power. But in this world ... Hell is much worse, I do not have to expect a ridiculous top to help me.

I think stupidly.

Finally we arrive at the ruins in the sky where everyone settles down to drop us off. Kirron and Rochelle are all seriously injured, to the point that their souls have been broken, and waiting to be repaired by the time of reloading.

That's when the man resembling me with black hair, releases all his power and then my little Angel of 9 years reappears before my eyes, I catch him in my arms

\- You saw Dad ... I'm stronger now. He said with a tired voice, I smiled proudly giving him a big hug.

\- I'm proud of you boy. You have become a proud fighter, and I congratulate you! I answer him by stroking his head, then a few seconds later, we find Yuno, the vixen tail that is with Maria, my youngest has no injuries on her pretty porcelain skin, and the same for Angel whose wounds in his back have healed.

\- Damian? How do you feel ? Wonder the girl with very long hazel hair, golden eyes, big white wings, a generous build and slightly muscular, wearing a big black sword on her back, white boots up to her knees and a dress color sand covered with fine armor. I'm a bit hesitant ...

\- I'm good thank you! But who are you? She gives a sigh and then shows me her statistics instead of making me a long presentation: **Kirsten Wina, the Princess of the Fallen Sky, level 100, 85% of LM, classified in the Hard Boss!**

I nod my head in understanding and then she explains who she is, and why she came to save us with her friend who mysteriously disappears when she dropped us ... It's a shame, it reminded me vaguely someone. As for my son and my youngest daughter, they fell asleep in my arms, I miss only my little Lucy again, but she is not there ... No doubt she and Shiro teleported elsewhere, in revenge this little girl ... Shiro ... Don't inspire me at all! There is something wrong with her.

Suddenly, two people came to the ruins, a tall woman with long black hair like ink, wonderful brown eyes with large white wing on her back, a white lace dress, holding a scepter of light in his hand, a graceful body adorned with gold jewelery, a porcelain face that is very familiar to me, and the person descending from his back, is a girl with long blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. A sense of relief runs through me as I see it.

\- Emily! I call her, I see her eyes widen before she jumps into my arms.

\- Damian! I'm so happy to see you, are you okay ? Is everyone all right? She asks me, a shiver runs through me.

I step back a few steps then shows Rochelle, Kirron who are seriously injured and unconscious. The sadness is formed on the sweet face of Emily who rushes to Kirron, she has tears in her eyes when she sees his wounds, I am so ashamed of me ...

\- I couldn't do anything ... Even Jack went there, and I do not even know where he is, Alizé either. And Spandel stayed there with Helen fighting two bosses, including the one who inflicted the wounds we have. Without the intervention of Helen and Kirsten, my son and another girl, we would never have been able to cope. And I could not do anything. I say while the person who is unfamiliar passes by my side to go to my two wounded friends. This woman is the mirror of the Lady Andrea of our world, the mother of my Pandora. Except that this one, is that of this world. Lady Andrea, the Queen of Heaven. With its scepter and large wings, it forms a saving magic and it pours this magic on my friends, their wounds heal faster and their hearts repair at high speed, giving them life.

\- You have nothing to fear for your friend, young heir to the Prince of Twilight, the latter is still alive after stopping the Demonic Bomb. He is now lying in a cave just below Timeline Castle, my daughter is near him, so you have nothing to fear. She said to me with a reassuring voice.

I feel slightly reassured at the agreement of his words, next to Emily sees Kirron open eyes and the latter hastens to hug him, while he is still a little stunned, I come to approach Rochelle who regains consciousness too.

\- Rochelle? How do you feel ? I ask him taking her hand after putting Maria and Angel in the arms of Yuno, Rochelle rubs her eyes and trembles again.

\- I have a little head turning. I still have trouble realizing what happened to me ... And Jack? Alizé? Where are they ? She asks me, I come to hug her.

\- Don't worry Rochelle, Jack is alive and Alizé is with him. We will find it below. Helen and Spandel stayed there, they will hold these monsters! I reassure her, then I see Lady Andrea raise her eyebrows sharply.

\- Helen ...? Did you say Helen? "I answer him yes and then tears begin to flow from his chocolate eyes" My little girl ... is alive.

(Internal point of view: Helen)

The clash between me and Armox has begun. It is so long after what happened and finally, a second time I will have the opportunity to kill this junk that destroyed our kingdom. Our weapons intersect and intertwine, I know his movements by heart and he knows mine. Both demons we know how to fight each other, next Cray does not seem to take any action against Spandel who has managed to free himself from his hold to move away. Cray does not seem to want to fit in the fight but when I meet his eyes, I understand that he expects only one thing ... Armox that ends with me or vice versa. At the same time, it is rather a good thing that he did not leave too quickly.

I always dreamed of facing Cray Onéeu Phillips.

\- **You look elsewhere Princess!** Cries Armox, rushing at me with his blades on the point of slicing me, so I dodge my body back and with my legs, I drop his head against the ground, it is exciting with excitement while I try to get him down by wanting him stabbed, but he manages to free his arm from my legs and with his blades, he hurts my leg, but at the same time I hit him hard in the neck, he spits it blood and drooling.

We don't take the time to distance ourselves from ourselves as we burrow on them again and again we inflict damage, our blood spurting from all sides, the madness little by little overwhelms me and I become more violent in my strokes like him, with my wings poisoned on my back, I hit him brutally while he stabs me in the shoulder, I keep the smile even covered with bloody scratches and wounds. A few of my wounds close again thanks to my cursed body and again I get up in battle. At the end of a fierce battle on the mainland, we fly into the sky to continue our battle bloody, the winds seem to bring me assistance while for Armox, the darkness envelop it, making his body more robust and a little more inflated. Our weapons are crossing again.

\- **You haven't changed my beautiful Helen, your fighting style is always the same, a style of violent, pitiless and bloody fighting just as you like. I didn't forget the first time you met me when I had killed all your little comrades, but you didn't care, everything you wanted ... It was destroy everything in your way . Why today is not the case anymore?** I remember you hating humans, more than your own disease that makes you so powerful.

I make a sneer as I remember the past, then I hit him with my sword on his blades that start to crack.

\- Just because I changed my mind! This is the only reason why I am fighting today to protect these humans who have become precious to me! I answer him by succeeding in breaking the blades of his two hands, then my sword falls on his chest, his blood springs in my face and in this moment, I see him sketch a smile as he advances one of my hands to my chest, new blades are formed and pierce my chest. The pain is very intense and I spit my blood in my turn before collapsing on the floor of the castle, I see the concern in the eyes of Spandel who wants to rush to me, I make a sign for him he stays out of the fight, it's crazy what he's cute when he's worried. I wink at him then I get up one last time. I put my long white hair in my back, I hate having long hair is so annoying. Then I grab my hair and slice it dry until it hits my neck.

\- Ah! It's more pleasant like that, now I'll be able to finish with you. I tell Armox, taking the blood off my face.

Armox chuckles as he grinds his new blades.

\- **So that's how it is. Very nice beautiful Chaotique ! Let's finish now, because first and foremost I have to find your little friends to eliminate them all. Prepare yourself for the final chaotic assault.** He tells me, I smile a smile at my turn as blood begins to flow from my eyes, my time is almost over. I have to do quickly so I release all of the power I have in me at one stroke and then at the last second, we go for one last time, my sword intertwine in the blades of Armox that block my attack then d one blow he closes his arms on me to stop me from moving.

\- **You are at my mercy!** He said to me by narrowing his blades and coming to me implant them in my belly and with the pressure which it exerts on my body, the pain is untenable, I blush and at the same time I suffer. I have the impression that my bones will give in then I pretend to cry out in pain, I hear Spandel who is afraid for me and Armox who laughs at it, though ...

 **This idiot has forgotten a detail!**

But it's too late. Thinking that he was going to grind my body, I placed one of my hands to his throat and then blades identical to his own form on my nails and come to pierce his throat, thus offering me the victory. Armox drops his hold on me and falls to the ground at my feet. I'm laughing about it.

\- Fool! You may have remembered the past, but you have forgotten the details that we have in the Scarsheld family ... These blades to my nails that I can invoke, it is you who gave them to me. And in the Scarsheld family, when we hit our opponent's throat, even if he doesn't die, the victory is ours! I am so disappointed that you forgot this little detail! I tell him stretching, my bones start to crack painfully.

Suddenly, I see Cray darken eyes on me with strange weapons, probably plague, immediately I deviate from him before he touches me. He is very fast. He pursues me and manages to slip in my back and I feel his hand pass in my hair, he aimed at my throat. Anyway I make him back by directing my sword towards him, I see him frown slightly then he departs a moment.

\- Okay, so that's how you work. It's been a long time since I wanted to see you Cray. You, who is responsible for a lot of my Spandel's misfortunes, it's been a long time since I wanted to tear off your head.

Cray frowns at my words, I even see him having a provocative little smile at the corner of his mouth. Delighted that he is wanting to confront me despite in the state that I am. I crack my neck while being ready to fight with him, he plays with his pests signaling to me that he is ready too. That's when I feel Spandel's arms around my waist.

\- Spandel darling ... What are you doing? I ask him by being surprised, he squeezes me a little more against him, I feel him tremble.

\- Let's go, you can't face it ... Your body is too weak. He will kill you! He said to me with a feverish voice, in a sense ... It may not be wrong, time is playing against me, but I have no choice. So I pretend to be happy then I shake Spandel's hand.

\- Don't worry darling! I'll get out of it, just wait behind! Trust me and everything will be fine. I tell him in a reassuring tone, unfortunately I see him he doubts, he is afraid for me. His protective spirit will always be stronger than him, that's why I love him so much. Suddenly, as we were going to kiss each other, Cray hit me, immediately I throw Spandel back so that he avoids the attack while leaning at the same time.

\- Failed Uncle Cray! I taunt him with a wink.

I see Cray sketching a faint smile before he bends his body and succeeds in hurting my back. I retreat with a jump back and replicate him

\- Touched, unwanted niece! I'm smiling.

(No point of view)

A new bloody fight begins between Helen and Cray Onéeu Philips. Neither of them give themselves a break, they beat each other, they bleed. A real fight between two demons. With her plagues and agility, Cray manages to parry each movement and attack of Helen, while the latter with her cursed body and her demonic powers, resists all attacks and inflicts heavy damage to Cray still wanting to demonstrate that he is better than she. Then all of a sudden, the two fighters move away for a moment, both take their breath, the more violent the fight becomes, the more their two powers increase, and having understood to have to deal with a stubborn and violent opponent, Cray decides for the first time to unveiled his full power in front of this monster that Spandel so much loves. He draws his plagues and for a few seconds he closes his eyes and then the darkness is unleashed around him.

He transforms himself.

A cluster of black light forms around him while Helen deploys again her big wings of red butterfly, the fangs of Cray is revealed and her eyes shine of a yellow gold. He loses his gray shirt; revealing his muscular torso and the heart of the key; who begins to bleed, on his chest. He wins a silver chain with a diamond key as a pendant and a series of black and gold veins appear along his neck. Helen whistles in front of her as the veins on her skin are bleeding too, now her eyes are completely red and the veins on her wings are completely implanted in the ground that is starting to crack.

All this under the eyes of Spandel who is almost shaking. The two powers clash again in a decisive blow, after this blow we will know who will recover from a clash may be short but powerful. It was then that Cray chose to use her gift to torment her adversaries by revealing her greatest fear and hurting her through her. Helen then reviews all her past in great detail, all the harm she's done, everything her sister has endured because of her, she's paralyzed for a while, while Cray is dangerously close to she gives him the last hit.

Spandel sees his heart crack, in front of this scene he sees all his friends from the past die under the hands of Cray, and it's about to be repeated with his tender Helen, tears flow down his cheeks ... Unfortunately, even with her great powers, Helen can not resist the fatigue of her body or even the pains of her heart and yet, when Cray gives her the final blow, Helen manages to pierce his stomach with the blades that Armox him has transmitted. Spandel sees his uncle spitting blood and then backing away so that the blades retreat from his body. He then sees purple veins running through his belly as he coughs about his own illness. Facing him, Helen threatens to fall to the ground and his heart is severely cracked, in the second Spandel rushes to her to catch up and to prevent his uncle gets up, he throws a water prison around him in order to without hesitation, Spandel throws himself with Helen in his arms from the top of the castle.

Both fall into the sea of clouds and below them are the vast ocean. Spandel could not face his uncle. Not now. Especially not now. Helen either could not ... She was too weak after the fight against Jiro, Armox ... She couldn't. The two lovers end up falling in the ocean surrounded by a shield of water protecting them from the shock and any danger in the ocean, and by the powers of Spandel, they are transported in a place all white under the sea.

(Internal point of view: Spandel)

I find myself in this place all white under the ocean, I can see little fish swimming around us. But I do not get distracted any longer, Helen honey is badly injured so I hasten to surround her soul with a healing and protective light and then I surround this white spot with the energy of my black flash so that no one can attack us. Unfortunately, when I try to heal the heart of my beautiful, nothing happens and the heart even begins to melt.

\- Ahh what's going on? Why ... Why your heart melts? Helen? I ask, starting to panic, I see her open her eyes weakly.

\- I don't have much time anymore ... My body is leaving. She said weakly, I feel her body shaking as he begins to crack. A scary thrill runs through my back.

\- Helen ... what do you mean? I ask in a very worried tone, his breathing is very heavy.

She comes to put a hand on my heart.

\- Forgive me ... I could not tell you before, and the others did not have to tell you all this story ... I ... My body comes back to this world to which I am attached . As I suspected the moment I returned to this dimension.

\- Attached ... to this world? I stammer; you mean that all this time ...

\- Yes ... Approves Helen in a tired voice; Compared to you all ... I don't have a alter ego, I am the true Helen Scarsheld of this universe! The one that everyone dreads and also the one that made her sister and her friends suffer as much as Armox said ... It's the truth.

Her words are like a peak in my heart for me, I tremble while continuing to shake her hand, as she plunges her tired eyes into mine.

\- When my sister was defeated ... I was immersed in the same place she ... while normally ... **Damian Light** killed me as you told Armox earlier. Alizé could never defeat me and never wanted to kill me, whereas me ... I wanted to destroy it.

\- Helen ... how can you say that? Alizé is your sister, and with Pandore you have never wanted to hurt her, I know it. You loved her ! It's impossible. I scream as she comes to put his hand on my cheek, then I see his eyes become cold as his tone becomes more chilling.

\- That's wrong Spandel! (my eyes widen in surprise) Before I met you all, my goal was to destroy my sister and even her so-called empty shell that landed in this world. I hated her. For all the suffering I suffered because of her and her stupidity and she too had to kill me and yet ... That idiot did not do it, it had to be the Twilight Prince who put end to my days. When Sayaka's curse fell on our family ... I, for now, was the only victim of Sayaka's curse, until my sister was so touched ... I wanted to save her. I was all removed leaving only an infamous illness and curse when I just wanted to save my sister ... My feelings, my life, my personality, my family, and my future. And by her hate ... I lost everything, I was no more than an abject monster while she was the heroine who saved everyone and the one who suffered the most. Without my power she would have been nothing and yet ... What she was going through, I was happy that she was happy but ... I could only hate her for that because of her .. I have never been able to have a decent life in this world.

Helen stopped for a moment and her heart continues to melt, I'm getting really scared.

\- But ... All this is the past no? Look now, you have become a loving girl, caring for all of us when we need, the woman of my life, the mother of my children and the brightest of doctors all over America. You made my life wonderful, you helped me out of the hell I lived in. You are not an abject monster, you are the woman I love, the mother of Alvis and Sparrow who love you so much, also the protective aunt of Damian's children, and you are our friend. You're not a monster Helen, you're not. I said to her, shaking her hand, then I feel her breathing slow while slowly her wounds continue to bleed surrounding us with a pool of blood, then her other hand come to shake my back.

\- You're really cute and loving Spandel. But, do you realize who is the person you love so much? She asks me, I raise my eyebrows in surprise and start to tremble with fear.

\- Of course yes I realize who I love so much, it's you this person! No matter who you were before or even what you did, you are the one I love. You do not have the right to say that.

Helen blinks her eyes weakly and then comes back to place her hand on my cheek.

\- Spandel ... You have to know something about me ... If things had been different in your world, if Pandore had not made me extract from his body to protect you from my influence ... I would have killed you all , even you ! Just like the others in this world. I only have what I deserve, I'm not supposed to be alive, but now I'll be able to disappear with all the fish I've done. But before I leave Spandel ... I want you to grant me a request ... (my face darkens in front of her words and my words are stuck in my throat, she just puts her hand on my black opal) Spandel Adrien Phillips ... This is my first and last order. Forget all about me and what happened to me and the children and lead a happy life and full of future forgetting everything about myself even to my own presence and especially Spandel ... I want you to live until the end. I forbid you formally to die is understood? She told me, I see that her heart has almost completely melted, there is only a small part, and in addition the cherry eyes of my beautiful Helen, lose their red color and are now almost brown. I cry all the tears of my body as she is about to die, so I hold her close to me recalling all the wonderful memories we have forged together, then finally the words are unraveling from my throat and I grabs her soul in my hand and the approach of my own soul.

\- Stop ! Don't make fun of me Helen, you lie! You would never have hurt us because you loved us, when you came into our world, even in the body of Pandore you became affectionate for us, you would never even kill us. You love us too much for that. I know it, every time you were with us, you smiled, you were happy even with your sister Pandore or Alizé, your sister you loved, you loved us, and our children and I are the most precious people in your eyes. You tell me that so that I get angry and let you die, but I will not let you die! I refuse to lose you, I refuse to deprive my sons of their mother. I'll take you home even if I have to lose a limb! I shout at him, forcing on my magic to stabilize her soul, then I hear sobs and then look down on Helen ... I see her burst into tears to the point that her luscious cheeks are all red and her eyes dull all gloss.

\- Why.. ? Why do you always make things so difficult ...? I love you so much, and ... I don't want to die. I want to see my little ones again, I want to stay with you ... But I can't! I can't ! She cries loudly.

I rub her back while cradling her, and as she is about to go out, I do not think anymore, I take my soul, and tears it sharply to implant it in the almost empty soul of Helen , I hear him shout "Stop ! Then a blinding light envelops us.

(No point of view)

Meanwhile, in Timeline's castle, angry Cray tries to heal from the wound that Helen has dared to inflict on him, and at the same time, he regales lemon cream cake in order to regain strength, when at Armox he left on his side. Yes, Armox is still alive. Suddenly, Cray feels the presence of someone arrive in the castle of Timeline, he is suspicious and it is then that a girl of 14 years appears in front of him, it is a girl with a long black hair that she tied in her back with a rebellious wick that covers her right eye, wearing a little devil dress and holding a purple trident in her hands. Cray then sees the statistics of this young lady: **Carenne, the Demon Twin, 65% of LM, level 100, ranked in Difficult Boss!**

She tilts her head mockingly then starts talking

\- Ha ha ha ha, then asleep, you pause while you're on a mission? (Cray ignores him) Oh, do not be so mean! I bring you a message from Sephora!

Cray sighs and continues to eat while remaining attentive.

\- Well ! Sephora now wants you to catch all the intruders instead of the two strongest in the group. Even the youngest ones, you leave no outside, they must be all prisoners, and do it as soon as possible. We must proceed with our plan as quickly as possible. Oh, and after your fight I have to recover something ... I would ask you not to move. Carenne said with a sadistic smile on his lips, Cray raised an eyebrow intrigued, it is then that Carenne brandishes her trident towards Cray and suddenly she plants it in the wound. Cray grinds his teeth and prepares to attack, then lowering his eyes, he sees that all the poison circulating in his body is sucked by the trident Carenne until leaving no trace on him, now the fish crosses in all the blades of Carenne's trident, which has trembling hands.

\- What powers tantalizing, missing only those of others and everything will be perfect! As for you, Onéeu, try to execute your mission as soon as possible.

Before Cray can make the slightest gesture, Carenne disappears in a mocking laugh, an aura of darkness surrounds her. He is still angry for his fight against Helen, because he has not managed to finish it with his own hands, he feels that she is still alive further. He then gets up with his power, he seeks the presence of those he must capture ... And his eyes find the presence of all, the largest group composed of the queen, Lady Andrea, Damian, Kirron, Rochelle, Emily Maria, Angel, Kirsten and Yuno are about to leave the country from the sky, Jack and Alizé are in a cave, exhausted and almost unconscious, Spandel and Helen are somewhere under the ocean, and somewhere towards a very big lake in the mountains ... Shiro and Lucy move forward to shelter from the rain falling on them. The targets spotted, Cray leaves the castle ...

The heroes don't know, that a terrible scourge is in their pursuit!

 **And that's all for chapter 17. Yes it's been a long time coming, I know, and I'm sorry, I had some problems right now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if it is the case do not hesitate to tell me, it will make me very happy, I make you big kisses and tell you very quickly for a new chapter ^^ Kisses to everyone.**


End file.
